The Memories
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Riza sofre um pequeno acidente e graças a isso começa a descobrir versões diferentes para fatos do seu passado quase recente, do qual ela não se recorda... .:Royai:. CAP XXIV FINAL ON!
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... mas acho que todo mundo sabe disso né!?_

Pessoal não me matem por começar uma nova fic enquanto termino outra

Essa fic se passa algum tempo depois do final do anime, com alguns detalhes do mesmo.

Então leiam e divirtam-se, alem de deixarem reviews claro!.

Obs:

_Italico_ pensamentos da Riza

**Negrito** pensamentos do Roy

**OoOoOoOoOoOo** mudança de tempo, lugar ou personagens

* * *

O sol já brilhava com toda a sua intensidade quando a loira abriu os olhos, esses doeram quando viram a claridade. 

Bom dia senhora Mustang! – disse amavelmente uma mulher trajada de branco.

_Senhora Mustang? Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui afinal?_

Vejo que já está melhor. – sorriu a velha enfermeira quando a viu tentar se ajeitar na cama e olhar ao seu redor.

Onde eu estou? Quem é você? E por que me chama de senhora Mustang? – perguntou Riza completamente atordoada.

Isso deve ser efeito da batida a senhora está no hospital central do QG, sou a senhora Wilson sua enfermeira – se levantou e foi ajuda-la a se sentar. – pelo que sei a senhora é casada com o Marechal Roy Mustang.

_Casada com quem? Mustang... quem é esse? Me lembro vagamente desse nome..._

Agora se me dá licença eu irei buscar o seu marido que aguarda ansioso lá fora. – sorriu mais uma vez e fez um movimento para sair.

Não! Espere! – pediu a loira segurando o braço da mulher – Não chame ninguém agora por favor, eu... eu não consigo me lembrar completamente desse homem que você diz ser meu marido e de nada mais desde ontem no meu aniversário de 17 anos quando cai.

Foi a vez da enfermeira se atordoar com aquelas palavras, piscou algumas vezes e voltou a fitar a mulher com a cabeça enfaixada.

Quantos anos a senhora disse que fez ontem? – perguntou a velha Wilson

Dezessete por que? – Riza disse como se aquilo não parecesse obvio o suficiente.

A batida foi mais forte do que eu imaginei... – sussurrou a mulher, baixo o suficiente pra que a loira não ouvisse e completou elevando o tom de voz. – A senhora tem 25 anos e ontem foi realmente seu aniversário, sua entrada aqui está registrada às 22:00 horas. – falou pegando o prontuário e verificando os dados.

Mas eu... eu ... não pode ser... – ela estava muito confusa, falava agora palavras sem qualquer nexo, e não entendia nada daquilo tudo. – como eu posso ter 25 anos? Eu estava comemorando meu aniversário com Helena e alguns amigos na casa dela!

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, por isso acho melhor o Marechal explicar tudo. – dito isso a mulher de cabelos grisalhos se levantou e foi abrir a porta ignorando os apelos quase desesperados da loira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Não fique assim senhor, ela vai ficar bem, foi apenas uma batida! – disse o coronel Havoc que estava sentado próximo.

- Cala a boca idiota! Ela não está bem, tinha sangue você não viu!? – retrucou o moreno de olhos negros que andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera.

- Mas isso não deve ter sido nada! – comentou o também coronel Breda que comia algumas rosquinhas que o tenente coronel Fuery havia deixado ali antes de ir embora.

- Eu deveria ter segurado ela! – disse Roy batendo com a mão na testa e fazendo uma careta.

- Você não poderia ter evitado mesmo que quisesse! – respondeu Armstrong, que saíra do exercito para ser um modelo de revista de fisiculturismo e aparecera assim que o coronel Falman ligara contando do acidente com a senhora Mustang.

- Podia sim! – respondeu, ia completar mas a porta do quarto 502 se abriu e a enfermeira veio chama-lo.

- Marechal, sua esposa já está consciente. – falou a idosa dando passagem para ele.

- Oh Riza! Você pode me perdoar querida? – ele disse entrando no quarto e indo em direção a sua esposa abraçando-a e beijando-a em seguida.

Ela nem ao menos teve tempo de abrir a boca ou tentar afasta-lo.

- Roy... – Riza sussurrou quando ele a soltou reconhecendo aquele par de orbes negros.

- Me desculpe querida... – disse abraçando-a com carinho e acariciando o resto delicado da sniper.

- Vou deixa-los sozinhos. – falou a enfermeira saindo e fechando a porta.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, estava preocupado. – sorriu segurando as mãos mornas da sua esposa.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu... lembro-me que meu pai havia terminado o seu treinamento e você se foi.

- Sim querida mas isso já faz mais de dez anos. – sorriu novamente.

- Não faz, acho que foram apenas 2, você disse que iria se tornar um Füher mas soubemos que é ainda um tenente.

Roy começou a ficar assustado, Riza não era mulher de fazer brincadeiras como aquelas e seus olhos vermelhos confirmavam cada palavra que saia dos lábios rosados.

- Você não está brincando não é querida? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- Claro que não! – ela estava começando a se sentir ofendida. – e por que fica me chamando de querida? Nunca te dei tal liberdade, nem quando freqüentava a minha casa!

**Céus... ela perdeu a memória realmente!**

- Que dia é hoje Riza? – indagou para comprovar

- Dia 8 por que?

- E o ano?

- Você sabe o ano não é Roy?! - ela respondeu com cinismo.

- Você não se lembra de nada nos últimos 8 anos. – ele concluiu desolado.

- Últimos 8 anos? – ela repetiu e perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- Muitas coisas... – disse num suspiro e fitou-a continuando – você me reencontrou depois da guerra de Ishibal, se tornou tenente e meu braço direito, e no ano passado eu me tornei Marechal que agora equivale a Füher...

Aquilo era demais para a cabeça dela, eram muitos fatos e tudo parecia se embaralhar mais na medida que ele ia contando.

- E quando nos casamos? – ela perguntou entre tímida e insegura

- A duas semanas... – respondeu sem animo na voz, aquele também era um baque terrível para Mustang.

- Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar disso tudo – sussurrou – E o que eu sou agora além de sua esposa?

- Tenente, você não quis deixar essa patente e também é minha secretaria como antes.

- E Helena e meus outros amigos? –perguntou desesperada?

- Não me lembro de nenhuma Helena a não ser a cabo Helena Evans que morreu na batalha do Sul a sete anos.

- Ela... morreu... – disse a tenente deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem dos olhos vermelhos. – nós prometemos nos tornar soldados juntas!

- Eu sinto muito... – ele não podia deixar de sentir pena dela, abraçou-a com cuidado enquanto ela chorava novamente pela morte da amiga.

- Eu quero sair daqui Roy. – Riza disse depois do choro ter cessado.

- E você irá querida, assim que eu conversar com o medico. – a beijou na testa enfaixada e ia sair quando ela travou-lhe a mão entre as suas.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse sem fita-lo

- Não fique assim meu amor, você vai recuperar a memória – tentou sorrir erguendo o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos obrigando-a a olha-lo.

- Será?

Riza se sentia mal por não estar se lembrando, Roy parecia ama-la de verdade e estava sendo muito carinhoso e compreensivo, bem diferente do garoto irônico e egoísta de antes, a mortificava ver a decepção naquelas gemas negras.

- Vai sim, já passamos por coisas muito piores antes... – beijou as mãos que seguravam tão firmemente as suas e saiu do quarto.

Quando já estava fora dali encostou o braço na parede e apoiou sua testa nesse suspirando profundamente.

- Logo agora que as coisas estavam se ajeitando para nós Riza... – sussurrou desanimado.

- Falando sozinho Marechal? – perguntou a senhora Wilson vindo em sua direção.

- Não... estava apenas pensando alto... onde está o medico daqui? – olhou ao redor assumindo sua postura altiva de sempre.

- Ele já vem falar com o senhor. – declarou a mulher fazendo um simples gesto de cabeça e entrando no quarto.

Roy foi se sentar com seus velhos amigos e eternos subordinados enquanto aguardava.

- Então ela ta desmemoriada? – perguntou Breda surpreso.

- É...- foi tudo que o moreno respondeu.

- Uma pena mesmo. – falou Armstrong

- Marechal. – chamou o medico segundos depois sendo seguido por Mustang até uma sala reservada.

- Quando minha esposa receberá alta? – ele foi logo perguntando assim que se sentou.

- Acalme-se senhor, como já viu ela teve sua memória afetada pela queda. – respondeu se sentando também e folheando alguns papeis. - não houve mais nenhuma seqüela e ela poderá ser levada para casa em breve, mas o dano nessa parte do cérebro pode demorar alguns dias, semanas ou até meses para desaparecer por completo.

O doutor viu o Marechal empalidecer e tentou acalma-lo.

- Mas não fique preocupado senhor, já tivemos muitos casos desse tipo aqui e lhe garanto que ela vai se recuperar perfeitamente!

- O senhor tem certeza disso? – indagou Roy desesperado, só agora "a ficha começava a cair"

- Claro, agora o senhor deve aguardar até amanha para que sua esposa receba a alta e deverá traze-la aqui uma vez por mês para alguns exames.

- Farei o que for necessário para que ela melhore! – afirmou cumprimentando o medico e indo novamente no quarto da senhora Mustang.

A encontrou dormindo tranqüilamente sob o efeito de um medicamento. Se lembrou de vê-la assim na noite de núpcias e como ficara toda a madrugada observando-a dormir e vendo nela o seu anjo protetor.

Algumas lagrimas começaram a se formar no canto daqueles olhos cansados de dor e culpa.

* * *

_Ai está pessoal!_

_Se houver reviews eu continuo, caso contrario eu acho que continuo tambem _

_Mandem opiniões, criticas e elogios._

_Se você gostou da fic mande review_

_Se você não gostou da fic mande um review tambem_

_Se você tem vontade de matar a ficwriter por escrever tanta asneira mande uma review tambem!_

_Bjus procês!_


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: FMA não me pertence... mas estou convencendo a titia Arakawa a me ceder os direitos!!XD

Oi pessoas e não pessoas que estão lendo a fic

Como vão vcs? Eu estou bem (ninguem me perguntou isso ¬¬). Quero primeiramente pedir desculpas pela demora, o trabalho tem me tomado mto tempo e a fic pode atrasar um pouco...'

Sem mais enrolação (pq eu sei q isso é horrivel)

OBS:

_" italico"_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de lugar, tempo ou personagem

* * *

Cap II

No dia seguinte ele largou todo o trabalho no quartel e foi busca-la no hospital, foi sozinho no seu carro particular que já não tinha nenhum encanto sem sua fiel motorista.

- Bom dia. – entrou no quarto e cumprimentou a enfermeira que terminava de trocar os curativos enquanto Riza calçava os sapatos.

Ele temeroso caminhou até a cama e entregou um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas para sua esposa.

- Obrigada Roy, essas são minhas preferidas! – sorriu docemente para ele inspirando o doce perfume delas.

- Você se lembrou? – perguntou ansioso.

- Não, eu gosto de rosas brancas desde que era uma garotinha e minha mãe as tinha plantadas no jardim. – respondeu abaixando gradativamente a voz ao ver mais uma vez a decepção nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem, já podemos ir senhora... hum – olhou o crachá da mulher – senhora Wilson?

- Já sim. – a idosa sorriu e ajudou Riza a se levantar.

- Obrigada – loira agradeceu se despediu e foi com o Marechal até o carro.

- Podemos ir? – ele perguntou assim que ela se acomodou no banco do passageiro.

- Para onde iremos? – perguntou depois de fazer um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça.

- Para a casa, tirei o restante do dia de folga. – ligou o carro e dirigiu até a imponente mansão numa parte mais afastada da cidade.

A casa do Marechal era enorme, a pequena estrada que a ligava a Cidade Central era arborizada e um imenso jardim muito bem cuidado podia ser notado assim que se entrava no grande portão negro com as iniciais R&R e se estendia até a porta de mogno. Haviam cerca de 20 quartos dispostos no três andares, além de uma linda piscina e um bosque.

- Eu moro mesmo aqui? – perguntou ela espantada assim que ele abriu a porta e entraram no hall principal perfeitamente decorado.

- Sim, as vezes nem eu mesmo acredito também. – sorriu guiando-a até o gigantesco quarto do casal.

Ela andou por todo o lugar e viu sob a cadeira da escrivaninha uma jaqueta azul do exercito. Pegou-a e acariciou o tecido sentido o peso da farda.

**FLASHBACK**

- Meu nome é Hawkeye senhor, Riza Hawkeye. – disse a moça um pouco tensa sob o olhar do moreno sentado a sua frente.

- E qual é sua especialidade? – perguntou o coronel que se divertia com o fato de ter reencontrado aquela garota tantos anos depois.

- Armas. – se limitou a responder.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e antes que caísse foi amparada pelos fortes braços do moreno.

- Você está bem Riza? – perguntou preocupado fazendo com que ela se sentasse.

- Estou, foi apenas uma tontura, eu me lembrei de quando fui me apresentar a você no quartel.

- Que bom, suas memórias estão voltando lentamente. – sorriu alegre – essa é sua farda. – pegou a jaqueta e a colocou na cadeira novamente – Agora descanse.

- Não sou uma garotinha Mustang, não preciso de tantos cuidados! – respondeu nervosa quando ele a ergueu e levou-a até a cama.

- Eu me perguntava se sua personalidade e gênio fortes eram desde a adolescência. Acho que eram sim. – riu ao vê-la se levantar.

Ela não pode conter o sorriso.

- Bem, você deve estar com fome não é? – ia saindo do quarto quando ela segurou seu braço

- Estou mas não quero comer agora, antes quero saber, nos compartilhamos essa cama? – perguntou ruborizando levemente.

- Veja. – pegou a mão da esposa e apontou para a aliança de ouro maciço – estamos casados, o que você acha? – sorriu malicioso

- Então isso vai mudar até minha recuperação! – disse enérgica quando reviu aquele sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu desapontado – esperei por longos cinco anos, o que são alguns meses... vou buscar algo para comer

Saiu do quarto deixando-a constrangida.

Ela novamente deu uma olhada geral no ambiente, a cama com dossel era muito grande e toda trabalhada em mogno, uma lareira quase tão grande estava acesa e aquecia levemente o quarto, uma porta estava meio aberta e do outro lado Riza encontrou um lindo banheiro com detalhes dourados nas torneiras e na banheira.

Novamente ruborizou ao pensar coisas impuras que poderiam ter acontecido entre ela e o Marechal naquele quarto.

- Lembrou de mais alguma coisa Riza? – perguntou o moreno vendo-a imóvel olhando para a banheira, assim que chegou trazendo um bandeja com o almoço.

- Não... – respondeu com mais vergonha ainda.

_" Só imaginei mesmo..."_

- Uma pena, agora venha comer. – depositou a comida sobre uma mesa que ficava no quarto mesmo.

Almoçaram em silencio, Roy via que pouco a pouco sua esposa voltava a ter sua personalidade de sempre, quieta, observadora e paciente, algumas vezes até fria.

- O que você vai fazer a tarde Roy? – perguntou assim que terminaram.

- O que você quiser, estou a sua disposição hoje. – respondeu colocando o jornal sobre a mesa.

Riza nada disse, levantou-se e abriu algumas gavetas, encontrou em uma delas uma pistola.

- Você é a melhor atiradora de Amestris. – comentou o marido orgulhoso.

- Sou mesmo? – perguntou desconfiada apontando a arma para Roy.

- Sim, sua precisão é cirúrgica! – sorriu antes de começar a tremer.

- Será que eu ainda sei fazer isso? – se perguntou puxando o gatilho

O tiro acertou o espaço entre um dedo e outro da mão de Roy que segurava o jornal.

- É ,sei sim! – riu ao vê-lo empalidecer.

Ele ficou um pouco furioso com a brincadeira e se levantou segurando a mão, que tremia muito.

- Mas acho que você se esqueceu quem sou eu não é? – estalou os dedos soltando uma pequena faísca que fez explodir um pequeno vazo atrás da tenente.

- Não me esqueci não, quando era garoto também tinha essa mania de usar a alquimia para queimar as coisas. – respondeu sem se abalar e sorrindo ironicamente.

- Nem desmemoriada você para de me responder. – disse balançando a cabeça e indo em direção a ela.

Tirou a arma da mão de Riza e acariciou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse abraçando-a.

- Não foi culpa sua, independente do que aconteceu. – ela respondeu num sussurro sentindo o coração se aquecer com aquela ternura.

- Pode não fazer sentido agora, mas eu te amo... – falou fitando-a.

- Eu também te amo... – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Então você se lembrou? – perguntou alegre.

- Não, eu já te amava desde que o vi pela primeira vez... – confessou virando o rosto desviando o olhar.

- É verdade? – perguntou sorrindo e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- É... – respondeu ruborizando um pouco mais

- Isso me deixa feliz. – falou antes de tomar posse dos lábios dela num beijo doce e delicado que a fez soltar um suspiro.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – declarou se soltando dele totalmente constrangida indo para o banheiro.

- Se precisar de ajuda me chame! – brincou

- Engraçadinho! – respondeu sorrindo e trancando a porta, ela conhecia Roy Mustang e sabia que toda a brincadeira dele tinha um pouco de verdade contida.

_" Nunca imaginei que um dia eu estaria junto dele... ainda mais casada, ele é tão gentil, não me lembro dele assim quando era um garoto... a mas eu não me lembro de quase nada mesmo..."_

Terminou seu banho, não sem antes se deliciar com a água morna e tomar cuidado para não molhar o curativo.

_"Como será que eu bati a cabeça?"_

Fez um esforço enorme para se lembrar mas não teve resultado, talvez precisasse tocar em algo para que sua memória voltasse.

Saiu do banheiro e viu que Roy descera, andou pelo quarto a procura de alguma coisa que ela provavelmente usasse. Encontrou uma pasta sobre o criado mudo, nela haviam relatórios referentes ao desempenho de alguns soldados e generais, ela tocou na pasta com certo cuidado para não tirar os papeis da ordem.

**FLASHBACK**

- Bom dia tenente Hawkeye. – cumprimentaram dois soldados enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor junto de Black Hayate.

- Bom dia. – respondeu com sua seriedade habitual

Entrou na sala onde Mustang e os outros estavam, eles a fitaram com uma cara horrível...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_" Quem eram eles? "_

- Tudo bem Riza? – perguntou o Marechal vendo-a se sentar na cama um tanto pálida.

- Sim... eu me lembrei de alguns homens que deviam trabalhar conosco se não me engano.

- Sim, na época nos trabalhávamos todos na mesma sala, mas já faz um tempo que isso mudou, a maioria deles foi promovido. – disse se sentando perto dela.

- Apenas eu ainda sou tenente?

- Sim, Falman, Breda e Havoc são coronéis e Fuery é tenente coronel. – se levantou e foi na escrivaninha onde pegou um porta-retratos com a foto de todos eles.

- Mostre-me quem são. – pediu sem parar de olhar para a imagem.

- Esse com o cabelo loiro e ridículo é o Havoc, esse ruivo e gorducho é Breda, esse com cara de idiota é Fuery, o grandão musculoso ali é Armstrong esse já não é mais do exercito mas apareçe lá de vez em quando pra nos visitar e esse com o cabelo claro prestando continência é o Falman acho que ele nunca sorriu! – foi apontando para cada um.

- E quem é esse de barba por fazer e óculos? – apontou para o homem.

- Esse era meu melhor amigo e fiel escudeiro Maes Hughes , foi morto por um homúnculo... – nessa hora uma sombra escureceu ainda mais as gemas negras e os olhos se umedeceram.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse com um aperto no peito.

- Não tem problema, aquele idiota deve estar melhor do que eu agora! – tentou sorrir.

- E esse é o Marechal? – sorriu e apontou para a figura de Mustang

- Sim, um belo homem você não acha? – brincou sorrindo de forma sedutora.

- Já vi melhores sabe... – riu ao ver a cara dele – eu realmente não mudei nada...

- Mudou sim, seu cabelo era curto mas por algum motivo você o deixou crescer. – respondeu fitando-a

- Mais uma coisa que devo me lembrar... – sorriu mais uma vez.

- Você fica magnífica com ele solto! Mas detesta deixa-lo assim para trabalhar. – acariciou os fios dourados que caiam por entre as faixas.

- Você sempre foi tão hábil em me deixar constrangida? – respondeu corando um pouco diante do olhar de Roy.

- Claro! Como acha que conquistei você? – riu

- Não sei, mas prefiro me lembrar como foi isso. – riu também foi só então que reparou algo realmente constrangedor, estava usando apenas a toalha.

- Você perdeu o senso observador tenente! – riu mais uma vez vendo-a olhar para o corpo coberto.

- Eu pensei que tinha sido só a memória... – se levantou muito vermelha e ia em direção ao banheiro quando ele a chamou.

- Por que vai se vestir, você adora andar pela casa assim!

- Roy Mustang eu posso ter perdido a memória mas sei que sempre fui uma mulher descente! Não queira abusar de mim por causa do meu estado, se você se lembra eu não perdi a mira! – riu maléfica e foi se trocar.

- Ah... eu achei que ia funcionar! – sussurrou se levantando e indo até a janela.

- Pronto. – disse saindo do banheiro, trajava uma blusa branca com uma saia marrom.

Ele ficou observando-a até que ela perguntou o motivo.

- Você usava essa mesma roupa a uns dois anos quando cuidou de mim. – passou a mão pelo tapa-olho de couro preto.

- E como isso aconteceu? eu estava com receio de perguntar o que aconteceu com você.

- È uma longa historia... – riu e começou a contar o episodio da morte do Füher.

- Nossa, você quase morreu! – ela comentou quando ele terminou.

- Sim. – respondeu fitando-a

- Minha vida foi mesmo agitada nesses oito anos! – tentou sorrir.

- Você nem imagina o quanto, tudo graças a mim é claro! – sorriu malicioso

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com expressão zombeteira.

Não demorou muito para anoitecer. Riza não tinha pressa em se lembrar do seu passado, sabia que tudo aconteceria naturalmente.

Roy a levou para conhecer (novamente) o restante da casa oficial do Marechal de Amestris.

Estranhamente ela reconheceu de cara o pequeno animalzinho que veio cheirar-lhe as pernas.

- Hey garoto! – disse sorrindo

- Que decepção, você se lembra do cachorro mas não se lembrou de mim assim tão fácil! – disse fazendo uma cara de desapontado.

- Talvez por Black Hayate não tenha aprontado tanto comigo! – respondeu fingindo seriedade.

- Isso eu gostaria que você esquecesse. – sorriu mandando o cão se afastar, este começou a latir para Roy.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – riu mandando Black se sentar e ficar calado.

- Você se diverte muito não é? – perguntou furioso.

- Nem faz idéia! – riu mais uma vez.

Foram jantar depois e o marechal apresentou a sua esposa as empregadas, explicou a situação e todas muito prestativas ofereceram ajuda.

- Roy. – chamou a loira no hall principal enquanto ele saia do escritório.

- Diga.

- Eu esqueci onde fica meu quarto. – mentiu, rindo internamente

- Eu a levo. – se aproximou e pegou-a no colo.

Riza não havia planejado aquilo e se debateu constrangida, ela só queria pregar uma peça nele assim como fazia quando eram crianças.

- Está entregue princesa, agora espere-me que vou tomar um banho. – sorriu e a beijou na testa sob os curativos.

_"Ele é muito carinhoso, aposto que fez algo errado ou vai fazer! "_

- Terminei meu amor. – disse quinze minutos depois vestindo um pijama de algodão branco.

Se surpreendeu ao ver uma quase muralha de travesseiros dividindo a cama.

- O que é isso querida? - olhou atônito

- A menos que você queira dormir no sofá é assim que vai ser! – respondeu arrumando-se para deitar.

**"Oh céus"**

- Mas isso vai ser por quanto tempo? – perguntou se deitando no lado oposto e percebendo que ele nem a veria, tão alta era a "barreira" de travesseiros.

- Não sei, até minha memória voltar eu acho. – disse ajeitando o travesseiro.

- Mas o medico disse que isso pode demorar meses! – falou aflito

- Então seja paciente Marechal, e boa noite. – apagou o abajur do seu lado.

Mustang nada pode fazer, soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

** " Paciente... sei... como se eu já não tivesse sido!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Fecha essa cortina Riza! – disse Roy acordando quando sua esposa abriu as cortinas do quarto.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso! Você tem sorte de eu não ser como meu pai que te acordava de madrugada! Olhe o relógio já são 9:00 horas!

- Ah eu sou o Marechal desse país, vou trabalhar na hora que eu quiser!- respondeu cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Você já resmungava assim quando era solteiro ou foi depois que casou? – perguntou indo até a cama e tirando o travesseiro de lá.

- Se eu estou resmungando você sabe muito bem o motivo! – disse zangado se levantando e indo para o banheiro, foi só então que ele reparou que Riza já estava fardada. – Onde pensa que vai assim?

- Trabalhar oras!

- Você nem se lembra onde fica o quartel!

- Para que eu tenho um marido hein?! – disse desafiadora

- Para dormir atrás de uma montanha de travesseiros! – respondeu lá do banheiro.

Riza riu da situação, nunca se imaginou casada, mas tinha que admitir que era interessante... só precisava se lembrar se as coisas eram assim antigamente...

Meia hora depois Roy saiu do banheiro devidamente vestido para comandar o país.

_"Céus!"_

A tenente quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o viu fardado, o Marechal resolvera modificar sua farda e a de seus generais, agora eles usavam uma farda azul navy com detalhes em preto do estilo do sobretudo militar usado em funerais.

- Quem modificou as fardas de Amestris? – perguntou a loira se permitindo olha-lo dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu ora bolas! E por falar nisso você está com a farda errada.

Ela se olhou e não encontrou nenhum problema, lembrou-se da foto e confirmou sua conclusão.

- O que tem de errado?

- Essa calça, sua saia está no guarda-roupa. – apontou para o móvel enorme embutido na parede.

- Saia? – repetiu olhando para onde o dedo dele indicava.

- Sim, outra coisa que mudei quando me tornei Marechal, agora você usa esse tipo de roupa.

- Mas por que só eu? – perguntou desconfiada

- Por que eu quero! – respondeu indo em direção a porta do quarto. – Te espero no carro.

- Mais isso! – suspirou. Riza Hawkeye (agora Mustang) jamais sucumbiria diante dos caprichos de Roy Mustang!

Três minutos depois lá estava ela entrando no carro com sua calça.

- Mas o que houve com a saia? – perguntou Mustang fitando-a

- Eu me esqueci! – respondeu rindo internamente.

- Eu desisto... – resmungou dando a partida no automóvel preto.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ai está! Um cap curto eu sei...

Tentei escrever algo + engraçado mas acabei descobrindo que não sirvo pra isso por isso me perdoem...

O proximo capitulo não tardara eu prometo, tentarei escreve-lo nos finais de semana!

Bjus procês

E deixem reviews!! Please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... todo mundo sabe disso!

**Olá pessoas!!**

**Antes que tentem me matar eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora absurda... essa fic está sendo escrita juntamente com outras 5... por isso posso demorar a postar...**

**Sem mais delongas!**

**Leiam sem moderação!!rsrs**

OBS:

"italico" pensamentos da Riza

OoOoOoOoOoOo mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap III

- Chegamos. – disse parando em frente ao Q.G

- Eu sei! – retrucou séria

- Esqueci que você foi criada grande parte da juventude aqui na Cidade Central . – disse abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo o mesmo com a do lado oposto

A tenente sentia um frio na barriga e esse sentimento a fez recordar a primeira vez que pisou num quartel.

FLASHBACK

- Quem é você? – perguntou uma secretaria mal-humorada assim que a loira assomou a porta.

- Primeira tenente Elizabeth Hawkeye. – disse mostrando os documentos.

- O coronel Mustang a espera. – a mulher indicou o corredor e o numero da sala.

Riza sentiu como se dentro do seu estomago voassem dezenas de borboletas quando caminhou pelos corredores.

- Eu aposto que é a nova tenente que mandaram pra cá. – disse uma das ruivas paradas a porta de uma sala quando a loira passou.

- Acho que sim e ela vai trabalhar com o coronel, aposto que já é amante dele! – disse a outra alto o suficiente para que Riza ouvisse.

Nesse momento a tenente teve ímpetos de mostrar para aquelas duas "criaturas" sua enorme eficiencia com as armas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Vamos. – disse Mustang vendo que ela parava a alguns passos da entrada.-

- Sim... – respondeu com a voz fraca, lembrar da fama do seu marido a deixava mais desgastada do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando passaram no corredor muitos estranharam as ataduras na cabeça da tenente, ninguém sabia do seu atual estado de amnésia temporária.

- Você está bem tenente? – perguntou o coronel Jean Havoc quando os ouviu andando.

- Sim, ela esta bem. – falou Roy sem fita-lo.

- Eu só perdi a memória Marechal, não a língua. – sussurrou divertida.

- Estou bem sim coronel. – respondeu seriamente fitando o loiro.

- Então você se lembra de mim? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não. – foi tudo que ela disse caminhando ao lado de seu marido até entrar na sala ampla e iluminada.

Haviam duas mesas próximas, alguns sofás e atrás do local onde o Marechal trabalhava, a bandeira de Amestris, o brasão do Exército e o símbolo da alquimia das chamas.

- Você trabalha aqui. – levou-a até a mesa menor.

- E o que eu faço mesmo? – indagou olhando uma pilha de papeis sobre o local.

- Bem, antes de nos casarmos passávamos todo o expediente... – se aproximou e cochichou algo no ouvido da tenente que corou vivamente.

- Eu não acredito! – quase gritou

- Pode acreditar. – riu com malicia.

- Já disse que não caio nessa! Pelas pilhas de papeis na minha mesa, a ausência de uma folha se quer sobre a sua e o fato de você ser preguiçoso desde garoto provam que quem trabalha aqui sou eu! –disse tentando manter a calma.

- Será que um dia você vai cair? – perguntou indo para a sua mesa, já que seu plano havia fracassado.

- Talvez quando o senhor deixar de ser tão malicioso Marechal.

O moreno nada disse, apenas sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo e pôs-se a cochilar (ignorando o fato de ter acordado a menos de duas horas).

Riza soube o que fazer graças a outros flash de memória que vieram durante o dia e da ajuda do tenente coronel Kain Fuery, que apareceu para uma visita no final da tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- O que o senhor deseja hoje Marechal? – perguntou a empregada assim que apareceu para uma visita no final da tarde.

- Não sei Irene, veja o que Riza quer comer, eu não vou jantar. – subiu para o quarto.

- E o que a senhora deseja? – fitou a loira

- Não sei, faça o que achar mais fácil. – tentou sorrir e subiu também.

"Senhora..." essa palavra ecoava na cabeça da tenente, quase não acreditava que se casara realmente com Roy, talvez jamais acreditaria.

Quando entrou no quarto não viu seu esposo ali, supôs que ele se banhava.

- Riza dê-me uma toalha. – gritou lá do banheiro assim que a porta foi fechada.

- E onde elas ficam? – perguntou se dirigindo para o guarda-roupa.

- Na segunda porta a direita.

- Pronto, vou coloca-la na porta. – disse levando-a até lá.

- Ai eu vou molhar do o chão e quem sabe escorregue, caia e até morra! Abra a porta e traga aqui.

Sem muitas alternativas ela tapou os olhos vermelhos com uma das mãos e foi entrando segurando a peça branca e felpuda.

- Aqui está. – disse tentando tatear e descobrir onde a mão dele estava, tinha sorte de ter uma memória quase fotográfica por que se não teria tropeçado na privada.

Suas mãos tocaram algo macio embora parecesse duro, estava úmido também, foi passando com receio os dedos temendo abrir os olhos. Foi então que eles subiram um pouco mais e chegaram a uma coisa que parecia um nariz.

- Achei que tinha perdido a memória e não a visão. – disse Mustang quando sua esposa abriu os olhos e se assustou ao perceber que o tocava.

_"Que bom que ele está de toalha"_ – pensou ao fitar abaixo da linha da cintura.

Ele se aproximou tão rapidamente que ela nem teve tempo de respirar, os braços fortes a aprisionaram contra a parede fria.

Roy a beijou com uma fúria apaixonada enquanto a pressionava mais, então se separou. Parou e a observou com os olhos cerrados e levemente ofegante,

- Você caiu. –sorriu ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo dela e saindo dali.

Aquele foi um golpe mortal para o orgulho da tenente, ela então foi para o quart e parou olhando para ele que já vestia um blusa branca.

Não disse nada, aqueles olhos castanho avermelhados transpareciam toda a fúria de Riza e fuzilaram Mustang como nem um pelotão seria capaz.

Saiu andando apressadamente até o jardim. Ficou ali por muito tempo olhando para lua agora cheia, estava sentada num banco de madeira debaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira.

- Sinto muito mesmo querida. –disse a voz forte atrás da loira.

- Esquece... – sussurrou olhando para uma roseira branca poucos metros a sua frente.

- Eu mandei que a plantasse. – disse Roy se sentando também.

- Por que?

- Por que você gosta de rosas brancas. – falou olhando para a mesma planta.

- Como aconteceu Roy? – ela perguntou fitando-o.

- Aconteceu o que? – ele também a fitou.

- Ficarmos juntos, como eu confessei que te amo e como você descobriu que gosta de mim? – Riza o fitava como se visse dentro de sua alma.

Sempre fora assim, ela era capaz de vez através dele como se fosse um cristal, conhecia cada medo e rancor do homem ao seu lado.

- Não acho que devemos ficar falando sobre isso, você vai se lembrar. – sorriu beijando-lhe na testa.

Se levantou, pegou a mão da sua esposa e a guiou até a mansão.

- O jantar já será servido senhora. – declarou a empregada assim que ambos se sentaram a mesa.

- E o que temos para hoje? – perguntou a loira

- Frango ao molho rose com batatas recheadas.

- Acho que vou querer um pouco disso também. – sorriu o Marechal colocando já o guardanapo sobre os joelhos.

- Você disse que não jantaria hoje. – disse Riza assim que a empregada foi buscar a refeição.

- Mudei de idéia sabe... estou com um pouco de fome agora.- sorriu mais uma vez

- E foi o frango que te fez mudar de idéia?

- O frango e a companhia... – sorriu charmoso.

Aquele sorriso sempre mexera com ela, quando adolescente tinha que esconder com muita dificuldade o quanto ficava balançada, mas com o tempo se acostumou a não deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento que a deixasse frágil aos olhos alheios...

O jantar foi servido e degustado com certa avidez pelo casal que nada disse, alguns olhares foram trocados, afinal de contas sempre fora assim a comunicação de Roy e Riza, um olhar era mais que o suficiente.

Ela se levantou, depositou o guardanapo branco sobre a mesa, elogiou a comida e subiu para o quarto, deixando Roy para trás. Este foi conferir alguns papeis no escritório.

Assim que chegou foi ver algumas gavetas no guarda-roupa, empurrou uma delas com tanta força que algo lá de cima caiu sobre seu colo, era uma caixa de veludo negro com as iniciais RM no cadeado prata.

_"O que será isso?"_

Olhou para a porta e viu que ninguém se aproximava, fitou novamente o objeto em suas mãos, sua consciência mandava larga-lo em algum lugar sem abrir, no entanto foi a voz da curiosidade que venceu.

Os olhos vermelhos se surpreenderam com o conteúdo da caixinha, a tenente teve que se sentar no chão já que suas pernas fraquejaram.

Continua...

* * *

**O que há na caixa? Descubram lendo o proximo capitulo!**

Agora olhem abaixo, vocês verão escrito Submit Review, virão? Agora coloquem a mão sobre o mouse e cliquem com o botão esquerdo sobre Go! E deixem a opinião!

Kisu

Até breve


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... dãããã!

**Olá pessoas que provavelmente querem me matar pela demora! E as outras que não querem :)**

**Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu não pude atualizar a fic... gomen...**

**Mas agora estou aqui novamente!!!! E muito feliz por que consegui aos 51 capitulos de FMA (anime) em dvd!!!!**

**Sem mais enrolação, ai vai o quarto capitulo!**

OBS:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap IV

- Você pode me explicaro que é isso Roy? – perguntou abrindo a porta do escritório e fazendo com que o moreno se assustasse, depositou a caixa na mesa e o fitou.

- Uma caixa. – respondeu evasivo fitando o objeto sem encarar os olhos vermelhos.

- Responda. – disse numa espécie de ultimato

- Sente-se. – indicou a cadeira a frente dele e pegou o que lhe foi dado abrindo – De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu estava vendo algumas gavetas quando isso caiu lá de cima.

- E por que você abriu? – ele tentava fugir do assunto

- Isso não vem ao caso Mustang. – disse quase perdendo a paciência.

- Está bem... mas já advirto que não é o que você está pensando...

- O que eu estou pensando também não vem ao caso, quero apenas uma explicação plausível...

- Ok... isto é uma carta... – deu uma pausa depois de tirar o papel cuidadosamente dobrado de dentro da caixa.

- Eu sei o que é... eu a li. – disse ao perceber o silencio do seu marido

- Mas aposto que já fez um julgamento errado ao meu respeito! – disse nervoso.

- Para que eu faça um julgamento eu devo ouvir sua versão! – respondeu Riza séria, se havia uma coisa que ela nunca fora é injusta.

- Está bem... está bem...- coçou os olhos num sinal de cansaço.- essa é uma carta da minha ultima "namorada", nós terminamos ha muito tempo

- Engraçado... mas a carta data de fevereiro e estamos em março! – pouco a pouco transparecia seus ciúmes e desconfiança.

- Não vou dizer mais nada! Você já deu seu veredicto! – saiu do escritório nervoso e subiu apressadamente a enorme escada.

Riza levantou-se e o seguiu até o quarto, Roy estava parado perto da porta-balcão observando a noite.

- Eu não dei nada, apenas quero uma explicação... – tentou parecer calma embora sua alma se revoltasse com a possibilidade de ele estar traindo-a.

- Ela vinha mandando muitas cartas por que não se convence que sou casado e feliz no meu casamento... – disse num suspiro sem fitar sua esposa.

- E por que só havia uma na caixa? – perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que usara antes

- Por que essa foi a ultima... ela morreu a alguns dias... soube através do jornal... – ele dizia como se aquela mulher fosse alguém realmente importante, parecia até mesmo emocionado.

- Eu... sinto muito... –ela não sabia o que dizer, manteve-se longe dele observando-o.

- Está bem... –disse se sentando na cama.

- Ela era muito importante para você, não era? – perguntou indo até lá e se sentando ao seu lado.

- Sim... ela foi uma das pessoas que ma ajudou quando eu estava no fundo do poço...- Roy fitava o chão com as gemas negras cheias de culpa

A tenente sentiu um pequeno baque com aquelas palavras, algo parecia estar errado nisso tudo.

FLASHBACK

- Esse mundo não é perfeito... por isso é belo... – ele a fitou e acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros

Num instinto ela ergueu o braço de enfiou um pedaço de maça na boca dele, temeu enrubescer.

- Eu quero te agradecer tenente...- disse assim que terminou de engolir, a fitava com intensidade

- Pelo que coronel? – perguntou sem fita-lo, descascando outra fruta para esconder o leve tremor nas mãos.

- Por ter salvo minha vida... – falou erguendo o rosto da jovem fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Fiz apenas minha obrigação senhor... – tentou sorrir

- Não fez... nunca foi sua obrigação me ouvir quando eu reclamava da vida.. nunca foi sua obrigação me apoiar ou me recolocar no caminho certo quando eu errava... e nunca foi sua obrigação me tirar do vazio em que me encontrei por tanto tempo... – ele acariciou o rosto claro e ergue-se mesmo sentindo dor até que seus lábios tocassem os dela levemente.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Voltou a si e novamente o fitou, agora ele olhava para ela.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – se levantou e foi até o banheiro, precisava jogar uma água no rosto e tentar conter algumas lagrimas.

- Riza... – chamou Roy antes de entrar

- Está tudo bem... eu acredito em você... – disse fitando o espelho e vendo nele o reflexo do moreno também.

- Eu sei Riza... mas acho que te magoei quando disse aquilo sobre Mary... – sussurrou colocando as mãos na cintura dela e depositando a cabeça sobre seu ombro direito.

- Não... está tudo bem... –mentiu repelindo-o suavemente indo arrumar a cama.

- Eu a conheço, sei quando algo não está bem, sei também que se lembrou de alguma coisa a pouco.

- Me lembrei de quando me agradeceu pela primeira vez na vida... – foi tudo que quis dizer.

- Eu também me lembro, foi a primeira vez que eu a beijei... nunca me esqueceria disso. – sussurrou novamente, segurando o braço dela.

- Eu sei que não, talvez se perdesse a memória como eu... – brincou

- Nem assim Riza... há coisas que não se esquecem e que mesmo que ocorra ainda estarão gravadas no coração...por que são eternas e verdadeiras.

- Sim... – desvencilhou-se da mão que prendia o seu braço e foi trocar os curativos.

- Então essa noite eu posso dormir com você? – perguntou depois de ajuda-la nessa tarefa e averiguar que o ferimento já estava melhorando.

- Na mesma cama pode. – disse corando

- Sem a muralha de travesseiros?

- Não. – respondeu já começando a colocar os travesseiros no lugar

- E quando seu ferimento estiver curado eu posso? – perguntou insistente como uma criancinha

- Acho que não. – ela estava cansada e um tanto magoada demais para falar naquele assunto.

- E quando sua memória voltar? – insistia tentando desviar a mente dela do ponto que a machucava o jeito mais fácil para isso era faze-la perder a paciência.

- Também não.- virou para o lado, apagou o abajur disse boa noite e fechou os olhos.

Roy tinha perdido a batalha novamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Não faça isso papai! – gritava a loira banhada em suor

- Riza, acorde é apenas um pesadelo. – Mustang tocou-lhe o ombro acordando assustado com os gritos da esposa no meio da madrugada.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos percebendo a realidade a sua volta, respirou fundo e fitou o Marechal que a observava preocupado.

Duas semanas haviam passado desde a perda de memória, essa lentamente voltava embora ainda em pedaços desconexos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o moreno se sentando na cama ao lado dela

- Sim... – sussurrou com a voz rouca

- O que a perturbava no seu sonho? – indagou com uma ponta de curiosidade

Riza não sabia se deveria contar algo tão intimo para ele, mesmo sendo seu marido.

- Não quero falar sobre isso Roy, quero apenas dormir... – disse se aninhando nos braços dele como se nesse lugar não mais tivesse os pesadelos que a assolavam desde a juventude.

Ele não quis insistir os cobriu e procurou adormecer também, iria com ela no dia seguinte fazer alguns exames.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Acalme-se Riza – disse Roy vendo-a bater insistentemente o pé direito no chão do consultório, algo que ela sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa.

- Você sabe que nunca gostei de hospitais, desde que quebrei meu braço descendo as escadas. – parou com o que fazia e o fitou

- Descendo? Você estava escorregando no corrimão! – riu ao se lembrar da provável única travessura que ela fizera na vida.

- Só estava por que você disse que era divertido! Meu braço e eu não achamos nada divertido a queda! – repreendeu fingindo estar zangada

- Para uma mulher que já levou um tiro, uma pedrada e outras muitas coisas você está muito "manhosa" não acha? – riu novamente

- Eu levei um tiro? – perguntou atônita

- Sim, no braço direito quando lutamos contra o antigo Füher. – explicou

- Nossa! - exclamou

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou o medico entrando na sala em que o casal se encontrava

- Bom dia, e então o que os exames apresentam? – perguntou Riza sem rodeios

- Acalme-se senhora Mustang – o medico sorriu

- Já disse isso para ela! – riu Mustang

- A senhora não tem nenhuma seqüela da queda, apenas o dano temporário na memória. – disse mostrando alguns papéis.

- E quanto tempo eu ainda ficarei assim? – pegou os papeis e leu algumas linhas sem entender muita coisa já que se encontravam numa linguagem medica.

- Mais algumas semanas eu acho, tem conseguido progressos?

- Alguns, me lembro apenas de pedaços dos últimos 8 anos, mas nada que tenha uma coerência.

- É assim mesmo, a senhora tem sorte de não ser para sempre! – disse o medico com seriedade

A consulta se restringiu a isso, quando saíram do consultório foram direto para o Quartel General trabalhar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai está!!**

**Um capitulo relativamente pequeno... **

**O proximo será um pouco maior e mais "interessante"...**

**Agora que vocês já leram por favor comentem!**

**Eu adoro as reviews de vocês!! Elas me estimulam a continuar essa fic!**

**Arigatô**

**Sayonara**

**Kisu**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... infelizmente... e por enquanto...

**Olá pessoas!!**

**Voltei com mais um capitulo pra vcs!! Depois de muita demora...**

**Peço que não me matem...(pq se me matarem jamais saberão o final dessa fic muahuahuahua)**

**Essa fic é relativamente grande, por isso e por motivos pessoais tenho demorado para postar os capitulos**

**Então sem mais enrolação, leiam e divirtam-se**

**OBS:**

_"italico"_ = pensamento da Riza

**"negrito"**  = pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO = mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagens

_Cap V_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-   Eu gostaria de falar com a tenente Hawkeye por favor. – pediu um homem parado na recepção do QG.

-   Eu... eu vou ligar avisando...- a secretaria gaguejava diante daquele deus grego a sua frente.

-   Obrigado. – respondeu educadamente observando tudo ao seu redor.

-   Ela já vai atende-lo. – respondeu a mulher depois de efetuar a ligação quase babando.

-   Eu agradeço novamente. – sorriu (fazendo o coração da jovem disparar) e foi andando até a sala de visitas.

-   Riza! – exclamou ao ver a loira entrar no local

-   Pois não? – disse estranhando o tratamento do homem.

-   Não se lembra de mim? – perguntou o moreno se levantando e indo até ela.

_" Eu não me lembro de quase nada!"_

-   Desculpe, não me lembro. – disse séria recuando.

-   Sou eu, Jonny, estudamos juntos na Academia Militar! – sorriu ao perceber a desconfiança da moça.

-   Eu sinto muito Jonny, mas sofri um pequeno acidente e não me lembro de muita coisa do meu passado. – estava constrangida

-    Nossa! Mas não tem problema, eu me apresento novamente. – disse divertido.

-    Tudo bem. – ela riu

-    Muito prazer senhorita, meu nome é Jonny Forsyth, General Jonny Forsyth para ser mais exato. – sorriu galante estendendo a mão para que ela apertasse e depois prestando continência.

-     Muito prazer General, eu sou Riza Hawkeye... quer dizer Primeira Tenente Riza Mustang. – se corrigiu sorrindo.

-    Mustang? Esse nome ... – disse e antes que pudesse completar ela explicou.

-    Exatamente, Mustang de Roy Mustang o Marechal. – sorriu com uma ponta de orgulho

-    Mas é impressionante, não sabia que ele havia se casado! Ainda mais com você...– falou perplexo.

-     Você também o conhece?

-     Sim, ele foi meu visinho durante alguns meses na cidade do Leste, éramos muito amigos.

-     Entendo, venha eu o levo até a sala dele. – sorriu e o guiou até o local.

-     Não é uma boa idéia Riza, você sabe do problema que temos. – disse receoso assim que se aproximaram da porta.

-      Não sei. – disse já abrindo-a

O olhar de Roy sobre Jonny fez com que ela tivesse uma vaga idéia do que se tratava, ele parecia querer mata-lo.

-     O que faz por aqui General? – perguntou Mustang muito sério assim que o outro moreno prestou continência

-     Nada senhor, estou de férias e como soube que a tenente havia sido transferida para cá resolvi visita-la. – disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Roy fitou Riza de um modo diferente, era quase um olhar de desconfiança.

-      Minha esposa deve ter ficado muito feliz com sua visita, não é tenente? – cada palavra foi dita sem que ele desviasse os olhos da loira parada inerte perto da mesa.

-       Não me lembro exatamente do General Forsyth, ele me disse que estudamos juntos na Academia. – fitou Jonny que a observava com o canto dos olhos.

**"Esse idiota voltou para atrapalhar minha vida! De nada adiantou eu tê-lo mandado para o quinto dos infernos!"**

-    Exato! – sorriu o general fitando-o.

-     E o que mais deseja aqui? – perguntou o Marechal ainda muito sério, o clima entre os dois era extremamente tenso.

-     Nada senhor, ficarei na cidade por algumas semanas descansando. – agora ele olhava para Riza como se fosse devora-la. Isso fez Roy estalar os dedos embaixo da mesa e produzir uma pequena faísca.

-     Faça um bom proveito general. – disse o moreno entre os dentes num evidente convite para que ele se retirasse da sala, do contrario a próxima faísca será para explodir a cabeça de Jonny.

-    Se tudo sair como eu espero eu aproveitarei.- o general sabia que estava desafiando perigosamente Roy, mas gostava de provoca-lo ainda mais se tratando do assunto que os separava.

-     Até breve tenente. – disse sorrindo e cumprimentando Riza antes de sair da sala.

-     Miserável! – bufou o Marechal quando a porta foi fechada e incendiando a lixeira.

-     O que foi? – perguntou a loira que estava um tanto "impressionada" com a beleza de Jonny

O general era um homem forte, seus olhos eram de uma azul calmo e cintilante, os cabelos castanho- escuros realçavam a pele levemente clara e a boca resoluta, que escondiam os dentes alvos. Quando ele sorria as mulheres se derretiam, era o único concorrente direto de Roy Mustang em toda Amestris.

-     Não finja que não sabe! – resmungou sério.

-      Eu não sei! – disse seria também.

-      Esse garoto mimado veio aqui me afrontar! – falou olhando para a porta tomado pelo ódio.

-     Como assim afrontar? – indagou a tenente

-     Esse desgraçado acha que conseguirá você dessa vez! Ele está muito enganado! – resmungou novamente num tom baixo como se desabafasse consigo mesmo.

-     Eu? Mas o que ele quer comigo? – Riza estava desconcertada, notara mesmo o olhar do general e a amabilidade na voz.

-      Ele foi seu único namorado.

-      Namorado? – ela perguntou indecisa.

-      Sim... na época eu era cego demais, ou burro demais para não "enxergar" você, então ele a roubou de mim. – murmurou olhando para a janela

-      Não sou uma coisa para ser roubada, e ele não roubou nada, estou aqui com você não estou? – disse sorrindo diante da crise de ciúmes do Marechal.

-      É, está... – disse sem fita-la, era como se ela já o tivesse traído.

-      Nunca gostei de vê-lo magoado comigo. – aproximou-se da cadeira dele e colocou as mãos nos seu ombros massageando-os, não sabia de onde vinha tanta "audácia" mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando muito daquilo.

Mustang encostou a cabeça na cadeira com os olhos semi-cerrados apreciando incrivelmente aquele simples gesto.

-    Não estou magoado Riza, apenas temo perde-la. – admitiu.

Ele então sentiu as mãos pararem os movimentos e a fitou confuso. Riza olhava-o com um brilho terno nos olhos e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Roy levantou-se e sem que ela pudesse recuar apertou-a num cálido abraço.

-     Você nunca vai me perder... – sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

O Marechal então afastou o rosto para que pudesse vê-la melhor e seus lábios se tocaram num intenso beijo.

Riza ouviu a respiração do seu marido alterar-se e se surpreendeu quando a sua fez o mesmo. Ele apertou-a contra o próprio corpo e a empurrou levemente até que ela se sentasse na mesa.

-     Riza, não me peça para parar agora. – sussurrou ofegante quando sentiu a tenente recuar um pouco.

Os sentidos dela gritavam para que continuasse com aquilo, embora a consciência exigisse que terminasse tudo naquele momento.

Os lábios dele foram descendo lentamente enquanto a mãos abriam a jaqueta.

-     Marechal, o senhor... – a secretaria, depois de ter batido na porta insistentemente e resolvido entrar ficou boquiaberta com a cena. A tenente sentada na mesa de costas para a porta e o Marechal parecendo devorá-la.

Hawkeye levantou-se depressa e ajeitou a roupa, estava extremamente ruborizada e com a pulsação acelerada.

-     O que quer aqui Beth? – perguntou Mustang com raiva devido a intromissão.

-      Vim trazer as pastas que o General Ian trouxe. – respondeu quase gaguejando, fitou-o as gemas negras e temeu ser explodida se permanecesse mais tempo ali.

-     Deixe-as com a tenente e saia. – disse serio.

-      Sim senhor. – foi ate a mesa de depositou as pastas amarelas.

-      Só mais uma coisa Beth – ele disse rudemente – quando sair, tranque a porta e não deixe ninguém mais entrar.

-      Está bem senhor. – respondeu e saiu rapidamente.

-      Agora podemos continuar querida. – sorriu malicioso

-      Não senhor Marechal, temos trabalho. – respondeu ainda corada e temendo outra inoportuna intromissão.

-       Você e seu maldito senso de dever... – suspirou e voltou a sentar-se. – sabe que não é justo o que está fazendo comigo, não sabe?

-       Não vejo nenhuma injustiça no meu modo de agir mas mesmo assim me diga o que tenho feito de errado. – o fitou de lado enquanto lia os papeis

-      Ora Riza! Já estamos casados a quase três semanas e ainda não consegui o que quero... – disse encarando-a de forma maliciosa.

-      E não vai conseguir tão cedo Marechal e se continuar a me pressionar não terá nem mesmo o aperitivo de agora apouco! – respondeu determinada e continuou – Até que eu tenha me curado completamente da memória e me lembrado dos últimos 8 anos o senhor não terá nada!

Dito isso ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro da sala enorme. Estava um tanto zangada com a insistência dele, mas tinha admitia que para um homem que saia a cada semana com uma mulher e ficara um ano namorando (e apenas isso) aquela situação era incomoda.

Quando voltou não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo cochilando com os pés em cima da mesa. Sentiu uma leve tontura e se sentou.

FLASHBACK

-   Coronel! –ela chamou ao vê-lo roncar sentado na cadeira.

-    O que houve tenente? – acordou meio assustado

-    O expediente terminou, todos já foram exceto nós dois. – respondeu ajeitando sua pasta e se encaminhando para a porta.

-    Vamos embora então, quero logo chegar em casa. – se levantou as pressas e saiu.

-    Está esperando alguém? – indagou com uma ponta de curiosidade.

-    Sim, uma bela loira já deve estar sentada no meu sofá. – consultou as horas no relógio enquanto Riza guiava o carro por entre as ruas da Central.

Se fosse dia Roy veria a expressão zangada de sua subordinada. Hawkeye começava a se incomodar com a situação.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-    Outra lembrança? – perguntou Mustang acordado fitando-a.

Ela se assustou um pouco com a voz imponente e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Ai está!!**

**Não sabia como classificar esse capitulo por causa da "cena" então deixei a classificação como a da fic...**

**Novamente peço desculpas pela demora, só tenho mais dois capitulos prontos e tratarei de posta-los logo.**

**Gostaria tambem de agradecer imensamente as reviews!! Eu amo elas e amos vcs!!**

**Os proximos capitulos serão mais esclarecedores e um deles contem uma pequena cena que não sei se posso classificar como "hentai", essa cena servirá para o andamento do resto da fic... por isso prestem atenção em cada capitulo, pois colocarei "dicas" sobre o que vai acontecer daqui para frente!**

**Sem mais delongas**

**Até o proximo cap!**

**Deixem reviews e façam essa humilde ficwriter feliz!!**

**Kisu**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... quem sabe numa outra vida XD

Olá pessoas!!

Sei que muitas de vocês querem me matar, e acho que as outras querem algo do tipo ...

Mas peço apenas que entendam que como ficwriter (se é que eu posso me considerar uma x.x) não ganho nada para escrever e para me sustentar preciso trabalhar (infelizmente XD) e estudar, por isso me falta tempo...

Sendo assim, não vou enrola-las mais!! Ai vai o sétimo capitulo!!

* * *

Cap VI

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- E como vai a memória tenente? – perguntou Falman semanas depois enquanto fazia uma visita a mansão dos Mustang.

- Melhorando aos poucos, consigo me lembrar de todo o passado até o período em que conhecemos os irmãos Elric. – disse enquanto se sentava na confortável poltrona no grande salão central.

- E já encontraram algum vestígio do FullMetal? – perguntou Roy visivelmente preocupado.

- Nada por enquanto, Alphonse ainda o procura e parece estar reaprendendo a alquimia com Izumi. – respondeu Fuery comendo os deliciosos aperitivos que uma das empregadas trazia.

- Pensei que ela estava morta. – Riza se levantou e se serviu de um pouco de chá.

Aqueles 6 não aparentavam terem passado por todas aquelas guerras e revoltas, pareciam apenas amigos que não se viam a muito tempo num lugar neutro e afinal de contas isso que eles eram de verdade.

- Ela não morreu, mas está em vias de se aposentar. – Cain continuou a comer.

- Winly veio me visitar há alguns dias, ainda procura Edward... – contou a tenente com um ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Ela o ama... não por que foram criados juntos e sim por que ele vai completar seu coração. – Havoc faltou se debulhar em prantos ao declarar isso.

- Por que está chorando? – indagou Mustang

- Ele ainda não arrumou uma namorada... – Breda se pronunciou antes de dar uma gargalhada.

- Depois de tantos anos eu ainda não encontrei minha alma gêmea.

- Sabe, me passou uma idéia absurda pela cabeça, olhem para a tenente e para o coronel chorão aqui. – Fuery sugeriu e todos obedeceram.

- O que tem eles? – Falman perguntou sem entender.

- Eles não formariam um belo casal?

Roy fixou os olhos no pequeno homem e respirou pesadamente, levantou a mão direita calçada com a luva branca e ameaçou estalar os dedos, aquilo foi o suficiente para o coronel se "borrar" todo e encolher no sofá.

O Marechal pegou gentilmente a mão de sua esposa e levantou-a apontando para a aliança de outro e prata.

- Você está vendo isso seu inútil? –perguntou nervoso, o pobre homem encolhido apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Isso é a prova que ela é minha! E se tem alguém que forma um belo casal com ela esse alguém sou eu!

Se fosse uma dessa mulheres que se emocionavam fácil Riza teria literalmente "babado" com aquela demonstração de ciúme e afeto, mas continuou observando e achando alguma graça daquilo tudo.

- Quem diria que o Marechal se tornaria um homem tão possessivo! – comentou Breda.

- E por falar nisso quando a tenente e eu - Havoc recebeu um olhar mortal de Roy antes de se corrigir – er... digo, a tenente e o senhor terão filhos? Não estão demorando demais?

Hawkeye corou levemente e fitou Mustang, esse retribuiu o olhar como se cobrasse aquilo também.

- Na hora certa eles virão, o país ainda precisa da proteção por tempo integral do Marechal, ele não deve se preocupar com isso agora. – a loira se esquivou.

Tudo que seu marido pode fazer foi dar um leve sorriso.

Quando todos foram embora Roy foi se banhar enquanto Riza lia um livro perto da lareira.

- Você me lembra aquela garota que trabalhava com Hughes. – disse o moreno assim que saiu do banheiro.

- Por que?

- Você lê demais. – suspirou e se sentou na cama enquanto abotoava a camisa do pijama.

- E você lê de menos. – retrucou fechando o livro e indo se deitar também.

- Eu estava pensando sobre a ultima parte da conversa dos rapazes de hoje a tarde. – ele se deitou e apagou o abajur no criado mudo.

- Sobre Havoc e eu formarmos um belo casal? – brincou antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Claro que não, pensei sobre nossos filhos. – falou num tom sério e firme

- Você os quer? – Riza não podia deixar de perguntar isso, levando em conta o fato de Roy não gostar nem um pouco de crianças e de não demonstrar qualquer vontade de levar sua linhagem adiante, ela tinha duvidas sobre esse assunto.

- Sim, mas não me vejo com um típico pai que chega em casa todo dia depois do trabalho e mesmo cansado conta alguma historia para aquela pirralhada, eu nunca tive uma família assim.

- Eu também não me vejo largando o quartel para cuidar de um bebezinho e muito menos amamenta-lo ou trocar a fralda. Não serei uma boa mãe. – uma sombra de tristeza desceu sobre os olhos vermelhos.

- Nem serei um bom pai, mas poderemos aprender com o tempo... eu adoraria ver uma menininha de cabelos negros e olhos como os seus no meu colo sorrindo pra mim. – ele passou a mão sobre a já reduzida montanha de travesseiros e acariciou o rosto da esposa que sorriu.

- Prefiro um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos negros, tão determinado quanto o pai. – quando em toda a sua vida Riza se imaginaria deitada numa cama fazendo planos de ter filhos com Roy? Aquilo parecia apenas uma fantasia.

- Fico feliz que queira também... em breve providenciaremos isso. Boa noite Riza. – virou-se e dormiu.

Ela no entanto não conseguiu cair no sono com essa facilidade, ainda ficou muito tempo imaginando como seriam seus filhos, como se vestiriam, em que se formariam, com quem iriam casar...

Um antigo poeta uma vez disse: "pra que serve os momentos felizes se não existem os tristes para que possamos valoriza-los?" Riza pensaria muito nisso nos meses que se seguiriam...

_Continua..._

* * *

Ai está!! Uma capitulo kawaii!! For girls!!:3

Viram como o Marechal mudou? Está mais carinhoso e fofo!!(por isso eu e 90 das mulheres de Amestris amam ele!!)

Não tenho nem ideia de como e nem quando essa fic vai terminar, acho q terá uns 20 capitulos ou mais, e muita coisa ainda está para acontecer! Romance, mistério e traição!!

Então deixem reviews se puderem!!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... e nem o Roy... e isso é deprimente pra mim...XD

Olá pessoas!!

Atendendo a pedidos aqui estou eu novamente!!

Um capitulo fofo pra vocês!!

Aviso:Esse capítulo contem insinuações que podem fazer essas cabecinhas pensarem coisas pecaminosas!! (levissimo, levissimo hentai mesmo)

Se você se ofende com isso, não gosta de ler, acha um absurdo ou outra coisa... **_NÃO LEIA_**!!Não me responsabilizo se você ler ok?!

OBS:

_"italico"_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

**Cap VII**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Pra onde você está me levando Roy? – perguntou a tenente enquanto era guiada vendada por entre seu jardim.

- É um surpresa – ele continuou puxando-a pela mão.

- Pelo pouco que me lembro você não é muito bom em surpresas. – comentou quando pararam.

- Dá pra confiar em mim um pouco! – pediu com cara de desgosto.

- Ta bom. – seu coração estava ansioso e fora do ritmo enquanto ele desamarrava o pano que lhe impedia a visão.

Assim que seus olhos puderam novamente enxergar ela se deparou com algo incrível e perfeito. Uma mesa lindamente decorada com rosas brancas que contrastavam com o céu negro mas cravejado de estrelas. Uma garrafa de vinho tinto aguardava o casal juntamente com taças de cristal.

O lugar estava todo enfeitado, pequenas lâmpadas iluminavam a copa do frondoso carvalho e todas as arvores em volta.

- É... é lindo... – poucas vezes na vida Riza perdera as palavras como agora, não podia negar que ficara emocionada com aquele gesto, jamais alguém fizera algo assim para ela.

- Tínhamos que comemorar uma data dessas com estilo. – Roy sorriu e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

- Data? O que estamos comemorando? – perguntou tentando puxar pela memória a informação.

- Seis meses de casados... – qualquer um que trabalhou tão arduamente para arrumar tudo aquilo como Mustang ficaria chateado com aquela pergunta, mas ele não ficou, apenas se sentiu triste por Riza não ter suas lembranças completamente restauradas.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter lembrado. – ela o fitou constrangida.

- Não se preocupe, agora vamos comemorar. – abriu o vinho e a serviu.

Horas mais tarde depois de muito conversarem e rirem ele repetiu o gesto.

- Você está querendo me embebedar? Sou muito fraca para vinho. – declarou afastando gentilmente a garrafa.

- Não estou tentando, já consegui. – zombou vendo o estado em que sua esposa estava, se levantou e estendeu a mão. – Vamos pra dentro agora, você já está grogue e ficará com dor de cabeça pela manhã.

- Sorte amanhã ser domingo! – ela se levantou com dificuldade e segurou a mão sem muita firmeza.

- Nunca imaginei vê-la bêbada tenente! Tem sorte de alem de Marechal ser também seu marido, do contrario ficaria aborrecido em ver minha subordinada caindo pelos cantos! – brincou erguendo-a no colo sob protestos.

Ele nem esperou uma resposta pois assim que adentraram o salão ela já dormia profundamente, levou-a para o quarto e a colocou na cama.

**" Dorme como um anjo... um anjo com alto nível de álcool no sangue..."**

Riu do pensamento que teve e foi trocar-se, quando voltou ela já havia acordado e acabava de vestir a calça do pijama de ursinho.

- Está melhor? – perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Sim, essa não é minha primeira bebedeira! – ela parecia nervosa embora o rubor da vergonha lhe tingisse a face.

- Não? Mas se sabia que o vinho te fazia ficar assim por que continuou a beber? – a fitou curioso.

- Por que consciente eu não teria coragem para isso... – segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe de forma apaixonada enquanto a outra mão abria os botões da camisa que Roy usava.

Ele instantaneamente retribuiu a caricia e a deitou gentilmente na cama...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bom dia Riza. – disse o moreno assim que sua esposa abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia – tentou ignorar a dor de cabeça e focalizar a imagem dele.

- Vou buscar um remédio, sei que deve estar insuportável ai dentro – tocou com o indicador na testa da tenente

Ele saiu do quarto e ela se sentou na cama, foi só então que reparou algo que a deixou desesperada e constrangida, levantou-se correndo arrancando o lençol da cama e foi até o banheiro, jogou um pouco de água no rosto e colocou o lençol no cesto de roupas sujas.

Lembrou-se então da noite anterior e novamente o tom carmesim tingiu-lhe o rosto.

" Como pude? De onde me veio a ousadia? "

Sentou-se na tampa da privada e começou a pensar, até dar-se conta de que tudo fora por causa da bebida.

_" Não seja hipócrita... você queria isso, o vinho apenas arrancou seu medo..."_

Voltou para o quarto e se vestiu adequadamente, se assustou quando a porta foi aberta.

- Aqui está, tome esse comprimido com água. –disse Roy se aproximando e entregando-lhe o copo com a bolinha verde.

Riza bebeu sem questionar, tentava se concentrar afim de neutralizar a vergonha estampada na sua face.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – perguntou o Marechal enquanto se aproximava.

- Só pedaços do passado, mas tenho tido uma grande melhora, já me lembro da morte de King Bradley. – respondeu evasiva.

- Eu não estou falando disso... me refiro a noite passada. – ele não entendeu que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Não muito... – se afastou e foi colocar o copo na mesa, se sentou perto da lareira.

Embora o dia não estivesse tão frio, ela sentia algo estranho dentro de si, necessitava de calor... um calor que imaginava ser o da lareira.

Roy foi até lá e se sentou também, ficou alguns minutos a observa-la tentando entender.

- Foi ruim, não foi? – sussurrou fitando o fogo.

- Não é isso... não foi ruim... – disse olhando as chamas espelhadas nas gemas negras do Flame Alchemist.

- Qual é o problema então? – perguntou ainda sem virar o rosto.

- Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu... – concluiu

- Eu entendo... – se levantou e se jogou na cama olhando para o teto, lá fora uma chuva fraca caia.

- Você quer falar? – perguntou se levantando e indo em direção a cama também.

- Talvez... não entendo por que isso te incomoda, não fizemos nada de errado, somo casados afinal! – ele virou o rosto e a fitou.

- Sei que não tem nada de errado, mas foi errado como aconteceu... eu estava bêbada... – mentiu

- Não estava "bêbada", estava um pouco alta... – riu

- Que seja – ficou nervosa e se levantou.

Roy então foi até ela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

- Só quero que saiba que foi perfeito... – dito isso saiu do quarto.

Riza sorriu de leve, ficou parada muito tempo pensando até decidir ir tomar um banho.

Uma hora depois já estava sentada à mesa se deliciando com o maravilhoso desjejum preparado pela cozinheira, essa que ela nunca viu o rosto. A tenente pôs-se a pensar no modo como estava dirigindo sua casa, mal conhecia seus empregados, não sabia dos problemas nem das decisões que a mansão do Marechal passava.

- Irene. – chamou a serviçal.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhora? – pergunto a mulher assim que adentrou a sala de jantar, que na opinião de Riza era maior que seu apartamento de solteira.

- Gostaria que me levasse a cozinha e depois para a sala onde os empregados se reúnem quero conhece-los. – ignorou a feição de espanto que a velha mulher fazia ante suas palavras.

- Sim senhora. – esperou que sua patroa se levantasse e a guiou até a enorme cozinha branca.

- Aquela é Alicia, ela cuida da casa e das roupas do Marechal e da senhora. – disse mostrando a bela jovem morena dos olhos verdes que não as via pois estava varrendo o chão.

- Ela me parece familiar – comentou.

- Ela é minha filha, talvez seja por isso. – respondeu Irene sorrindo e Riza imitou-a.

- Esse é Joseph, o jardineiro e também faz-tudo. - apontou para o homem que vinha em sua direção.

- Para a senhora. – Joseph estendeu a mão e entregou-lhe uma rosa branca sorrindo largamente.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu um tanto corada.

- Não há de que. – respondeu num tom de gracejo, demonstrando o forte sotaque que transparecia sua origem estrangeira.

Irene apresentou o restante dos empregados, que não eram muitos, a maioria fazia dois serviços.

_" Isso é bem a cara do Marechal, fazer com que os outros trabalhem dobrado"_

_Continua..._

**Creditos do capitulo**: Minha migueichon Luly-chan!!

**Músicas** (vai ter isso todo cap agora, assim vcs saberão o que me inspirou e quem sabe entrem mais no espírito da fic): You don't Understand me - Roxette, Bleeding Heart - Angra

Ai está!!

O Roy está cada dia mais fofo!! Tão dedicado!!

Como eu disse, esse nem foi um hentaaaai por assim dizer, acho que nunca vou conseguir escrever nada alem de insinuações...

Espero que tenham gostado!

O próximo capitulo não deve tardar!!

Comentem meninas!! Tenho adorado o comentario de vcs!!São mto instigantes!!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, sendo assim não ganho nada com a fic, por que se ganhasse morreria de fome...T.T

Ladies!!

Aqui está o novo capitulo!!

Leiam sem moderação e deixem reviews

OBS:

_"italico"_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamento do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

Cap VIII

Assim que Roy apareceu para tomar seu café Riza já voltara para a mesa.

- Onde estava? – perguntou a loira ajeitando o guardanapo sobre os joelhos.

- Recebi um telefonema do General Akamoto. – respondeu um tanto tenso.

- Entendo. – foi tudo o que disse, não deveria interferir naquele assunto, afinal era apenas uma tenente mesmo que estivesse casada com o Marechal de Amestris.

- As coisas estão fugindo ao meu controle... – murmurou mais para si do que para sua mulher.

No entanto Hawkeye ouviu e começou a se preocupar com aquelas palavras.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – Roy perguntou tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

- Não sei... talvez caminhar, preciso respirar um pouco.

- Eu também, vamos ao jardim e depois daremos uma volta pela propriedade.- se levantou e foi até o quarto pegar os casacos.

Quando voltou Riza já o esperava perto da porta próxima ao vento gelado que entrava. Mesmo mantendo a postura altiva de sempre, Mustang via que ela tremia e riu internamente.

**" Ela ainda mantém a fachada impenetrável de antes... isso nunca muda..."**

Agora ele usava uma calça de brim preto, uma camisa pólo de mangas compridas e seu casaco preto que estranhamente combinava com o tapa-olho.

Hawkeye o observou por algum tempo, se lembrava agora por que ele enlouquecia qualquer mulher e por que todas se atiravam aos seus pés.

Roy deu-se o direito de fazer o mesmo, ela trajava uma calça creme e uma blusa marrom ambas justas que fizeram-no relembrar vagamente a noite anterior.

- Me dê o casaco – pediu estendendo a mão ao ver que ele não se movia.

- Aqui esta. – saiu do seu estado de torpor. – Você está linda...

- Obrigada. – corou novamente e vestiu o casaco de lã.

Caminharam em silencio por muito tempo, não eram necessárias palavras entre eles para que um soubesse o que o outro sentia. Mesmo assim Riza resolveu puxar assunto.

- Fez muito frio na noite que passou acho que não demora chegar a nevasca.

- Não senti nada disso noite passada. – ele parou e fitou-a com um sorriso malicioso que a fez ruborizar levemente.

- Eu senti... acho melhor acendermos a lareira essa noite. – realmente não estava disposta a dar o braço a torcer.

- Pode ser, vamos nos sentar um pouco. – pegou-a pela mão e sentou-se sobre um banco de madeira embaixo de uma frondosa arvore bem longe da mansão.

O local parecia ermo, uma floresta calma e silenciosa os envolvia, e a brisa fria do outono sussurrava palavras indecifráveis para o riacho que corria ali perto, esse por sua vez cantava melodiosamente em resposta.

- Esse lugar não combina com o ambiente que vivemos ou com nosso passado – comentou Hawkeye depois de outro silencio.

- Explique.

- Eu me refiro ao Quartel, a tudo o que passamos lá dentro todos os dias, você tendo que tomar decisões importantes, decisões que guiarão a vida de todos e eu ajudando-o a toma-las.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, como estavam sentados de lado, recostou a cabeça sem pedir permissão nos joelhos de Riza que se surpreendeu, mas nada disse.

- Você está arrependida de ter assumido tão grande compromisso? – Roy perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não disse isso, apenas fiz uma observação. – respondeu calmamente.

FLASHBACK

- Eu vou para o topo, você vai me seguir? – perguntou ainda em pé depois da visita inesperada do ex general Hakuro.

- É um pouco tarde para perguntar isso. – sorriu levemente aproveitando que ele não a observava.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Eu o seguiria mesmo se fosse até o inferno. – sorriu

- Eu sei disso, mas não espero chegar tão longe, já tenho tudo o que desejo, embora não tenha todos.

- Também sinto falta dele, Hughes era um bom homem e um bom soldado. – abaixou a cabeça e pode observar que ele a fitava com os olhos marejados, assim que esse a viu tratou rapidamente de enxugá-los como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim... mas sobre me seguir, isso inclui fidelidade ou só lealdade? – ele parecia sério.

- Ambos, por que a pergunta Roy?

- Nada, apenas me lembrei de Jonny. – desviou os olhos.

Era um golpe e tanto para o Marechal saber que Riza já se encantara por algum homem alem dele, seu ego quase não suportava aquilo.

- Eu não me lembro dele e é isso que importa. – começou a enfurecer, mas tratou de esconder.

- Então não quero que sua memória volte tão cedo. – riu ao ver a cara de desgosto que ela fez.

- Eu passei quase dez anos da minha vida sem vê-lo, como poderia sentir algo por ele apenas por lembranças. – ameaçou se levantar.

- Não estou duvidando de você Riza, mas posso pelo menos sentir ciúmes? – ele se levantou e ficou de frente para ela, que imitou-o.

- Não, quando esse é infundado! – quando ia sair ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu te amo, sinto ciúmes quando quiser! – a beijou com certa fúria, mas tal beijo durou pouco logo se tornou cálido e intenso, deixando-os sem ar.

- Você era tão possessivo assim antes de nos casarmos? – perguntou Riza assim que recuperaram o fôlego.

- Não, piorei desde ontem a noite quando a tive de corpo e alma, agora não suportaria que ninguém tocasse um dedo na minha esposa.

- Sinceramente não sei se fico lisonjeada ou revoltada com isso. – largou do braço e ainda a prendia e saiu andando seguida por ele.

- Sinta-se lisonjeada, nenhuma outra pode passar por isso em toda Amestris! – falou se gabando.

Ela apenas suspirou pesadamente e foi em direção ao caminho de volta seguida por seu marido.

- Vai nevar hoje. – ele disse quebrando o silencio incomodo que se instalara entre eles depois daquela demonstração de ciúmes.

- Você não precisava ter mencionado o Jonny! – ela se virou e encarou-o, foi só então que o Marechal viu a raiva e o desgosto que sua esposa estava sentindo.

- Afinal por que isso te incomoda tanto? Você não acabou de me dizer que não sente nada por ele, que ele é apenas uma lembrança! – agora quem estava furioso era ele.

- E reitero tudo o que eu disse! – começou a caminhar apressadamente, um sinal que desde criança indicava seu estado de impaciência e nervosismo.

Chegaram em casa rapidamente, assim que adentraram a porta principal foram para lados opostos num gesto pueril. Roy trancado no escritório sentia-se consumir pelo bichinho verde do ciúme, Riza no quarto se jogava na cama e tentava duramente se lembrar de alguma coisa relacionada a Jonny, algo que a fizesse provar pra Mustang que aquele homem não significava nada para ela.

Quando ela desceu para almoçar, depois de ter sido chamada duas vezes por Irene, viu o moreno já sentado a mesa, esse então a fitou descer as escadas em silencio.

- Pode se retirar Irene, te chamaremos se precisarmos de algo e feche a porta quando sair. – ordenou Roy fitando o prato a sua frente.

- Sim senhor. – a velha senhora saiu acompanhada de sua filha que a ajudava a servir o casal.

- Isso parece bom. – comentou Riza olhando para os pratos dispostos sobre a mesa, na verdade ela apenas desejava desencadear alguma conversa.

- È – ele se serviu de uma porção de arroz e finalmente fitou os orbes avermelhados que ele tanto amava. - Sinto muito se fui rude pela manhã. – foi tudo o que disse sem o menor tom de arrependimento na voz.

- Também fui e peço desculpas. – agora Riza começava a perder a parca paciência que ainda tinha.

Não falaram mais nada durante todo o almoço e nem no restante do dia, Riza resolveu usar uma das arvores do jardim para praticar tiros no final da tarde enquanto Mustang cochilava na cadeira confortável do grande escritório, apenas para não perder o costume...

Continua...

Ai está!!

Mustang cada dia mais perfeito!! Embora eu seja suspeita para dar qualquer opinião sobre ele!

Mas saibam que tudo o que é bom dura pouco e com "nosso" coronel(agora Marechal) isso não será diferente... pobre Riza XD

Ihh falei demais

Bem o proximo capitulo não deve demorar, mas ele pode ser postado mais rapido se tiver mais reviews... (chantagista eu né?!huahua)

Eu agradeço imensamente as meninas que tem deixado reviews de apoio e incentivo! Não vou dizer o nome pois poderia esquecer de algum e isso seria imperdoavel!!

Então continuem comentando!! E pra vcs que apenas lêem gostaria de pedir que me dêem um feedback, pode ser pelo orkut caso não queiram deixar reviews!!

Kisu for everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... e isso é obvio visto que não teria capacidade pra criar uma história dessas XD

Olá pessoas!!

Depois que vi as reviews de vcs resolvi ser menos "má" e postar um outro capitulo depressa! Isso tambem se deve pelo fato de ter conseguido terminar o seguinte

OBS:

_"italico"_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap IX

Na manhã seguinte Roy levantou-se mais cedo que de costume e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para comer quando viu Alicia sentada numa cadeira.

- Já de pé Alicia?! – disse abrindo um dos armários.

- Sim senhor, não consegui dormir muito bem... – respondeu indo ajuda-lo

- Está doente? – pegou um pão e o partiu enquanto ela pegava o queijo.

- Não senhor. – nesse instante lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, o que não passou desapercebido pelo Marechal.

Ele poderia simplesmente ignorar que uma de suas empregadas estivesse chorando, mas a muito tempo Mustang deixara de ser tão insensível...

- O que está acontecendo? – se sentou e esperou que ela contasse.

- Meu namorado... ele terminou comigo – agora ela não mais tinha o pudor de esconder o choro.

- Não precisa chorar por causa disso – a fitou

- Eu gostava muito dele! – disse alto se corando depois.

- Gostar é diferente de amar, se você fica desse jeito apenas por gostar de alguém, quando amar uma pessoa vai ficar muito pior, há coisas na vida mais horríveis que o termino de um namoro. – se levantou, abraçou a garota num gesto quase paternal e concluiu – agora enxugue essas lágrimas.

Alicia então sorriu e sentiu seu coração acalmar-se ao mesmo tempo que batia descompassado.

Roy saiu da cozinha e voltou ao quarto, deixando a garota só.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bom dia senhor, bom dia tenente. – cumprimentou Beth ao vê-los chegando no QG.

Mustang foi o primeiro Marechal a contratar uma civil para ser sua secretária, temia mesmo que remotamente um caso parecido com Sloth.

Ambos responderam ao cumprimento com um gesto de cabeça e seguiram andando até a enorme sala. Ao entrarem cada um foi para sua mesa e o incomodo silencio se manteve até uma inoportuna visita.

- O general Forsyth deseja vê-lo, senhor. – informou Beth depois depois de bater na porta.

Roy quase caiu da cadeira, imaginou a audácia do homem ao ir vê-lo uma segunda vez, sabendo que Riza estaria com ele.

No mesmo instante observou Riza, ela permanecia impassível sentada lendo relatórios.

- Mande-o entrar. – disse depois de bufar de raiva.

- Bom dia Marechal – cumprimentou o moreno sorrindo com desdém depois de prestar continência, e prosseguiu fitando a tenente com uma ponta de malicia. – Bom dia tenente.

- Bom dia senhor. – ela levantou-se e prestou continência.

b" Senhor... hunpf! Ela me chamava assim! Eu ainda me vingo desse garoto mimado!"/b

- O que o traz a meu gabinete general? – Mustang se sentou e o fitou tentando manter a calma.

- Gostaria de convida-lo para um jantar que darei em minha casa, enviei um convite formal a poucos dias mas pelo que vejo ele não chegou. – sorriu levemente vendo a cara que roy fazia diante do convite.

- Não chegou, também não creio que minha agenda tenha algum espaço para tal ocasião general.

- Eu entendo – disse sem transparecer a ira que se passava dentro de si e resolveu desafiar – Mas creio que sua bela esposa possa me prestigiar com sua presença. – fitou Riza que quase caiu da cadeira também, ao ouvir tamanha audácia ou total falta de amor a vida.

Nesse instante o vaso que se encontrava atrás de Jonny explodiu e ele percebeu que tinha atravessado uma perigosa linha.

- Eu sinto muito general, mas terei que decepciona-lo, tenho também alguns compromissos inadiáveis. – ela respondeu com firmeza numa tentativa quase vã de acalmar Roy.

- Compreendo, mas se por acaso mudarem de idéia avisem-me. – dito isso prestou continência e saiu da sala com o a postura ereta de sempre.

- Quanta petulância! – bufou o moreno estalando os dedos e incendiando algumas folhas de papel que estavam na lixeira.

- Acalme-se. – foi tudo o que Riza disse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Você não vai mesmo à festa daquele garoto mimado, não é? – perguntou Mustang assim que sentaram-se à mesa de um restaurante próximo ao QG para almoçarem

- Não sei... preciso sair um pouco... mas ainda não tenho certeza. – resolveu provocar um pouco.

- Você pode sair para onde quiser, exceto na casa do general Forsyth! – ele disse sério fitando-a.

- Vai ficar controlando os lugares que posso freqüentar agora Marechal? – questionou colocando o garfo, que segurava, sobre o prato.

- Não finja que não entendeu o que eu disse Hawkeye. – falou imitando o gesto de sua esposa.

- Acho melhor darmos essa discussão como encerrada, não creio que ela dará fruto algum. – se levantou e foi até o banheiro.

_" O que pode ter acontecido no meu passado com Jonny para que o Roy fique tão preocupado?"_

Ela arrumou o cabelo e voltou para a mesa para terminarem o almoço.

Quando voltaram para o quartel o clima entre os dois havia piorado consideravelmente, permaneceram assim por mais outro dia e por outras semanas seguintes.

Se não fosse as ordens que ele dava à tenente e informações que ela pedia, ambos seriam capazes de chegar ao ponto de não mais lembrar completamente do timbre da voz do outro.

No dia seguinte a situação permanecia a mesma, nunca haviam passado por um período tão longo de indiferença para com o outro, nem mesmo quando tiravam férias eles deixavam de se ver.

- O General Haruno deseja vê-lo. – disse Beth quando viu Roy sair da sala.

- Mande-o entrar.

- Ele não está aqui, pediu para que entregasse isso e que fosse até a sua casa hoje a noite.- ergueu a mão e deu o pequeno envelope amarelo.

- Está bem. – dito isso ele entrou na sala novamente e leu o documento que vinha na sobrecarta.

**" Mais essa agora! "**

Depois de ler e reler por algumas vezes Mustang se sentou e colocou a mão sobre o queixo num sinal de evidente preocupação.

Sua esposa o fitava esperando qualquer informação sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou apenas na expectativa, pois o moreno nada disse e para piorar deixou a sala voltando apenas duas horas mais tarde com as feições ainda mais tensas.

- Algo o preocupa, o que é? – ela não se agüentou e perguntou sem fita-lo quando dirigia o carro de volta para casa, esse era um hábito que permanecia mesmo o Marechal podendo ter um motorista a sua disposição.

- Nada de importante, apenas assuntos do governo. – ele esfregou os olhos em evidente sinal de cansaço.

- E desde quando você me deixa aparte dos assuntos que envolvem o pais onde moro? – insistiu

- Sinto informar que começarei agora, não tenho informações suficientes e dizer qualquer coisa seria um risco grande demais. – respondeu com uma seriedade assustadora.

- Não vou insistir mais, sei que você me contará quando chegar a hora. – continuou a guiar o carro até a entrada da mansão e então prosseguiu – ou saberei pelos jornais como uma civil...

- Isso não acontecerá... – respondeu num tom que encerrava o assunto.

Entraram na mansão e Roy subiu direto para o quarto, tomou um banho rápido e saiu novamente, fardado e sem dar explicações.

**" Mas o que está havendo aqui?"**

Riza tomou também um banho e foi até o jardim brincar um pouco com Black Hayate, enquanto ele corria atrás de um graveto que ela jogara aproveitou para formular algumas possibilidades sobre o que ocorria, todas envolviam coisas que a loira não gostava.

Mesmo não sendo muito comum para sua personalidade Riza decidiu ignorar por enquanto, não importava o que estivesse acontecendo, tinha certeza que seu esposo resolveria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que chegou a casa do general Haruno o Marechal sentiu o clima pesado no ar, algo aconteceria naquela noite e ele sabia exatamente como agir.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou educadamente a velha mulher que veio abrir a porta.

- Boa noite Marechal, meu marido está na biblioteca. – respondeu guiando-o até o imenso cômodo rodeado por prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto repletas por livros sobre os mais variados temas.

- Boa noite general. – Mustang esperou que o idoso prestasse continência.

Roy demorou alguns meses quando se tornou Füher a se acostumar com todos prestando continência, até mesmo os generais que antes tratavam-no de forma inferior.

- Creio que não seja tão boa senhor. – ele se sentou e fez um gesto para que o moreno fizesse o mesmo.

Haruno era um dos mais famosos generais de toda Armestris, mesmo não tendo participado de toda a ditadura do antigo Füher, ele tornou-se o maior oposicionista do parlamento e apoiava incondicionalmente a entrada de Mustang no poder.

- Pode me tratar por Roy, general. – Mustang cruzou as pernas e manteve o semblante preocupado que o acompanhava desde o recado que Beth lhe dera.

- Está bem, meu jovem. – o idoso sorriu, algo que tranqüilizou um pouco o moreno sentado a sua frente. – Você deve ter sido informado da situação com a fronteira de Dracma, creio eu.

- Sim, a Inteligência tem mandado relatórios constantemente, as coisas não estão tão estáveis como antes.

- Exato, mas não é isso que me preocupa. – ele se movimentou na poltrona de couro negro, como se algo o incomodasse.

- E o que seria?

- O problema está em Galhardia. – concluiu fitando Roy esperando que ele entendesse.

- Mas nunca tivemos problemas com Galhardia, é a única fronteira que não nos preocupa. – disse segurando o queixo e tentando matar a charada

- A quanto tempo você lê sobre Galhardia, o que você sabe sobre aquele país?- o velho de cabelos ralos e grisalhos questionou.

- Não se sabe quase nada sobre lá, a não ser que seus habitantes são poucos e nunca atravessam a fronteira.

- Há muito mais lá do que imagina, meu jovem. – Haruno sorriu diante da ignorância de Mustang.

- O que há naquele pseudo-país?

- Nada... – respondeu sem desviar os cansados olhos verdes.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ai está povo!!

O nono capitulo!! Só para esclarecer, não tenho um final definido, apenas partes na minha cabeça o que significa que tudo pode acontecer, façam suas apostas então!!

Tenho adorado todas as suposições das meninas, sobre traições, mentiras!! XD

Agora tenho um anuncio para fazer, estou procurando uma BetaReader pra essa fic, por que meu portugues está cada dia pior!E não tenho conseguido nenhuma aqui no site Então quem puder me ajudar add me no msn:nanda4ever2005(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com!

Sem mais por enquanto!!

Bjus

E até o proximo cap! Continuem deixando reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... não ganho nada com isso...

Olá pessoas (e não pessoas)

Depois de ter novamente me perdido nos meus compromissos, consegui postar mais um capitulo... em atraso como sempre...

O décimo capitulo explicará o que está acontecendo e introduzirá o principal mistério da fic, por isso pay attention!!

Sem mais por enquanto.

OBS:

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

* * *

Cap X

- Como assim nada? – algo passou pela mente do Marechal, mas esse quis ignorar.

- Não existe uma viva alma em Galhardia...- o homem viu Roy empalidecer rapidamente diante de suas palavras.

- Mas e como eles fazem negócios com Amestris? O que aconteceu com as pessoas de lá? – os orbes negros estavam estranhamente assustados, no mesmo instante que o general disse aquelas palavras o moreno lembrou-se de Ishibal.

- Não se sabe, eu fui fazer uma inspeção lá a alguns anos e os soldados que estavam no meu pelotão me disseram o que havia lá, ou o que não havia lá.

- Devíamos ter conhecimento disso! – Mustang ainda temia que o mesmo de Ishibal tivesse acontecido em Galhardia.

- Fui proibido de falar, meus relatórios foram incinerados, todas as pesquisas feitas por militares foram destruídas de alguma forma.

- Isso significa que algum civil pode ter tentado pesquisar também, sempre há algum civil que sabe... – concluiu fitando a lareira acesa.

- Haviam dois, um foi morto por King Bradley o outro não se tem noticias.

- Aquele desgraçado! – resmungou enquanto esperava que o general desse o nome do que ainda vivia.

- O primeiro foi um grande alquimista dos meus tempos, ele era natural de Galhardia, mas devido ao desemprego que havia lá acabou tendo que se mudar.

- E quando ele foi morto?

- Um mês antes do antigo Füher ter desaparecido. Prosseguindo, o outro é um arqueólogo, não tenho informações sobre ele, apenas sei que seu sobrenome é Forsyth.

Um raio pareceu atingir a mente de Mustang, imediatamente se lembrou do também general Johnny Forsyth.

- Creio que você o conhece. – disse depois de ver a expressão de surpresa e desagrado no rosto do Marechal.

- Sim. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Mas não é esse Forsyth, se é que se refere ao General Johnny Forsyth.

Foi então que Mustang acabou não entendendo nada, o único Forsyth que ele conhecia era o "mauricinho" que a muito tentava roubar-lhe a atual esposa.

- Não entendo.

- O Forsyth a quem me refiro é o pai dele, ou pelo menos é o que se pode deduzir, já que temos informações sobre todo o passado de Johnny.

- E existe alguma relação entre os dois?

- Sim, ambos eram amigos de infância e trabalhavam juntos na investigação em Galhardia.

**"** **Que droga! Mais um problema pra minha cabeça! Já não basta os que eu tenho com a Riza?"**

- No que está pensando, meu jovem? – o velho fixou o olhar no moreno que agora deixava transparecer o desgosto com a nova situação.

- Problemas familiares... – foi tudo o que revelou

- Sei como são eles, as vezes o casamento se torna um fardo aparentemente grande demais para ser suportado. – disse com um ar pensativo

- Sim, mas não é esse meu caso, não sinto o peso do casamento, sinto que ele está definhando. – confessou quase num suspiro.

Continuaram a falar sobre a vida matrimonial e problemas caseiros, não tocaram mais no assunto Galhardia.

Roy chegou em casa algumas horas depois, encontrou Riza dormindo tranquilamente, não querendo acorda-la ajeitou-se no sofá, lembrando seus tempos de solteiro, quando dormia desconfortavelmente naquele móvel em suas noites de bebedeira.

Na manhã seguinte assim que a tenente abriu os olhos, se deparou com uma cena que não a agradou nem um pouco, lá estava Mustang todo esticado no sofá roncando e quase babando.

Logo vieram pensamento "venenosos" na cabeça dela, começou a imaginar coisas a partir do que via.

Levantou-se, estendeu o lençol com força na intenção de acorda-lo. Assim que o moreno abriu os olhos a viu parada diante dele, fitando-o de uma forma quase irada.

- O que foi? – perguntou

- Por que você dormiu no sofá? – desviou os olhos do homem a sua frente.

- Cheguei muito tarde ontem. – foi apenas o que disse, se levantou e foi tomar um banho, deixando-a nervosa.

Quando voltou do banho encontrou-a no mesmo lugar, mas agora sua esposa, já devidamente fardada parecia mais calma.

- Vamos. – chamou indo em direção a porta.

Riza o seguiu, estava cansada demais pra argumentar com ele, afinal passara a noite toda acordada, só conseguira dormir pela manhã.

Embora estivesse muito preocupado com Galhardia, Roy fingia muito bem não estar atormentado com nada, continuava tirando seus cochilos rotineiros e "enrolando" o serviço a ser feito.

No final daquele dia, nada havia sido dito sobre o encontro do Marechal na noite anterior, Hawkeye não se questionava mais sobre o fato, espera apenas que Mustang se manifestasse futuramente e que seus pressentimentos estivessem errados.

Assim que adentraram a mansão cada um deles foi para um lado, Riza foi ver Black Hayate enquanto Roy se encaminhava pra a biblioteca esperando encontrar lá os documentos que a Inteligência tinha mandado a respeito de Galhardia.

Quando o jantar foi servido a tenente não desceu, seu esposo estranhou mais nada disse, já que o orgulho de ambos era grande demais para demonstrarem preocupação um para com o outro.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa senhor? – perguntou Irene assim que ele terminou de comer.

- Sim, prepare algo para Riza e me dê para levar até o quarto. – se levantou e esperou próximo a porta da cozinha.

- Aqui está – a mulher logo surgiu com uma bandeja onde havia um prato com o cardápio do jantar e um copo de suco de laranja.

- Obrigada, depois te chamo para pegar o prato.- saiu dali e subiu as escadas.

Entrou no quarto viu Riza deitada na cama lendo um livro sobre Alquimia das Chamas, não que ela já não soubesse quase tudo sobre o tema, apenas queria adquirir algum conhecimento sobre a especialidade do marido.

Assim que o viu escondeu o livro, mas era tarde demais.

- Existe algo que você queira saber sobre Alquimia? Ou está querendo se tornar alquimista também? – questionou entre irônico e curioso.

- Quero saber sobre alquimia sim, afinal foi esse mesmo "poder" que você tanto exibe, que matou meu pai...

Roy sentiu as pernas fraquejarem por alguns segundos, sentou-se na beirada da enorme cama, enquanto Riza o observava com os olhos frios e tristes.

- Você está me culpando pela morte do seu pai? – voltou a sua fachada.

- Não, a culpa foi dele mesmo, que na sua sede quase insana de conhecimento acabou morrendo... – ela disse sem qualquer revolta na voz, muitos anos haviam se passado e acabara se habituando a tudo que cercava sua infância.

- Então por que quer conhecer aquilo que a deixou órfã? – fitou-a com intensidade.

- Por que sempre quis entender por que você escolheu o fogo...

Roy entendeu a ambigüidade da frase, não respondeu, ficou observando-a por alguns minutos e então falou.

- Escolhi o fogo por que ele é forte, quase incontrolável, ele apaga tudo o que se quer... inclusive lembranças... – fitou as costas de Riza, onde a muito tempo uma cicatriz fora feita por ele. – mas não vivo mais pelo fogo...

- E por que? – o fitou com uma ponta de compaixão, conseguia sentir no fundo da suas palavras toda a dor que ele trazia consigo.

- Por que encontrei algo que é mais forte que ele, impenetrável, e construtor. – levantou-se sem desviar os olhos.

- O que seria isso? – ergueu os orbes castanhos até alcançar os dele.

- O amor... – deu as costas e foi até o banheiro.

Hawkeye sentiu o coração acelerar e jubilar-se de felicidade e afeição, quis se levantar e dizer o que estava guardado a tantos dias, pedir desculpas e novamente conversarem, mas não foi, ficou ali olhando para a cama e o livro sobre ela.

Quando ele saiu do banho Riza já havia terminado de jantar e preparava-se para imita-lo, passou por ele ainda sem fita-lo mas com um quase imperceptível sorriso na face.

Tomou seu banho de forma demorada, gozando do calor da água do chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu o roupão branco.

Assim que saiu do banheiro Mustang estava a sua espera, de braços cruzados e uma expressão indefinível. Ela o fitou e ele avançou contra a tenente tal qual um predador faz com sua presa.

No momento que sentiu aqueles lábios novamente colados aos seus, imaginou tocar o céu, somente Deus sabia o quanto sentira falta daquilo nos últimos meses.

Enlaçou-se no pescoço do marido enquanto esse afastava alguns fios de cabelo da testa de sua esposa e a pressionava contra a parede para poder se apoiar melhor.

Ficaram no cálido beijo pro alguns minutos, no intuito de matar a enorme saudade que ambos traziam dentro do peito. Quando enfim se soltara estavam ofegantes, mas felizes.

- Eu sinto muito Riza... – disse enquanto ajeitava o roupão da mulher.

- Eu também sinto. – sorriu

Ele também sorriu, desceu as escadas e foi levar a louça até a cozinha, enquanto a tenente arrumava a cama.

O plano de Roy entrara em fase de desenvolvimento...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai está**

**Bonitinho a reconciliação dos dois, mas não esqueçam que nem tudo o que parece, é!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!! Elas são muito estimulantes, por isso se puderem continuem a deixá-las.**

**Kisu**

**E até o proximo capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **_FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... por que nada é perfeito! _

Olá pessoas (em número cada vez menor aff...) que lêem minha fic!!

Só para saberem eu não morri!!XD Embora tenha parecido isso!!

Vou dar a velha desculpa (que é quase sempre verdade) de toda ficwriter, tenho andado sem tempo algum, nem mesmo para dormir

Só para vocês terem uma ideia, eu nem consegui escrever uma oneshot para o Royai Day esse ano!!

Sem mais delongas

**OBS:**

_" itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**" negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap XI

No dia seguinte ele levantou-se antes de Riza, algo realmente estranho em se tratando de Roy Mustang.

Depois de tomar seu café, vestiu-se, calçou o coturno e saiu com o carro militar. Voltou meia hora antes do horário que costumavam sair para trabalhar.

A tenente não pode esconder o espanto e a curiosidade ao ver Mustang adentrar o quarto já fardado, mas nada perguntou, aprontou-se e saíram para o QG.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tenente, tem uma garota lá fora que deseja vê-la. – disse Beth um pouco antes da hora do almoço.

- Uma garota, quem é? – Hawkeye questionou.

- Não sei, mas parece muito com a senhora, embora tenha os olhos azuis, acho que é sua irmã.

Mustang não agüentou e gargalhou muito da confusão de sua secretária, Riza o fitou um pouco incomodada e logo saiu para atender "sua irmã".

- Ohayo Riza. – exclamou Winly quando viu a tenente aparecer na sala de visitas.

- Ohayo Winly, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a loira perguntou com um pouco de preocupação, não seria a toa que a garota despencaria de Rizenbool até a central.

- Nada, apenas passei pra dar um oi. – disse sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade? – questionou novamente com desconfiança.

- Claro, não posso aparecer para cumprimentar uma amiga? – sorriu novamente se sentando.

Ela pouco mudara nos últimos anos, crescera um pouco mais, tinha já a aparência adulta, as linhas angelicais do rosto deram lugar a preocupação ao sofrimento, mas não perdera a vivacidade e alegria.

- Pode sim, acredita que a nossa secretária achou que éramos irmãs? – disse Riza num tom divertido, tom esse que usava muito mais desde que se casara.

- É sério? Nossa!! – riu e foi logo contando as novidades sobre a procura de Edward e as "travessuras" de Alphonse com a alquimia.

Depois de alguns minutos a tenente a levou até sua sala, Roy não se encontrava lá, já tinha ido almoçar deduzindo que sua esposa teria muito o que conversar com Winly e lembrando-se que a loirinha não "ia" muito com sua cara, mesmo tendo o perdoado.

Foram também almoçar, Riza a convidou para passar os dias que fosse ficar em Central City na mansão do Marechal, por que embora tivesse muitos empregados, acabava se sentindo sozinha algumas vezes.

- E como vai a memória Riza? – perguntou Winly enquanto se deliciava com uma torta durante a sobremesa.

- Voltando lentamente, ainda existem fatos que não estão conexos na minha mente, coisas que não tem muito sentido pra mim por enquanto. – disse tomando seu café.

- Que tipo de coisas? - indagou curiosamente.

- Meu passado com Roy, não me lembro de como nos casamos, nem de períodos da guerra. – depositou a xícara no pires e fez um sinal para que o garçom viesse.

- Nisso eu não posso te ajudar, não pude ir no seu casamento, mas lembro que quando me ligou para dar a noticia aparentava estar feliz.

FLASHBACK

- Winly telefone pra você. – chamou Pinako.

- Quem é? – perguntou limpando as mãos de graxa, estava acabando de concertar um automail.

- Aquela tenente loira. – disse entregando o fone e saindo da sala sem dar mais explicações.

- Oi Riza, tudo bem? – perguntou Winly feliz por ouvi-la novamente.

- Tudo Winly. – quando falou a loirinha podia quase sentir um sorriso do outro lado da linha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, tenho um convite a te fazer. – a tenente foi logo dizendo, embora tivesse uma personalidade comedida não conseguia esconder a felicidade na voz.

- Convite? Ótimo, já to ai! – riu.

- Mas você nem sabe do que se trata...

- Não importa, preciso mesmo sair de Rizenbool. – um ponta de tristeza podia ser sentida na sua voz.

- Muito bem, então compre um belo vestido e venha para a Central. – a tenente tentou anima-la.

- Vestido? Por que?

- Você está oficialmente convidada para o meu casamento. – a loira corou um pouco ao dizer a ultima palavra, quase não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- E com quem você vai se casar? – Winly estava atônita, Riza não parecia manifestar qualquer vontade de contrair algum compromisso.

- Com Roy. – disse como se aquilo fosse obvio.

- A ta! – exclamou sorrindo, embora não gostasse nem um pouco do Marechal não podia negar que ficava feliz ao ver que Hawkeye encontraria a felicidade agora.

Não podia negar também que sua "ficha" demorou um pouco a "cair" apenas algumas horas depois foi acreditar que Riza se casaria com Roy.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Não preciso me lembrar disso, consigo sentir. – deu um leve sorriso e se ergueu para que fossem embora.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Você e aquela garota conversaram sobre o quê hoje? – perguntou Mustang quando sua esposa dirigia de volta para casa.

- Coisas rotineiras, me deu noticias sobre Alphonse e Edward. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da direção.

- Alguma novidade sobre o paradeiro do FullMetal? – não que ele se importasse, ou pelo menos tentava parecer não se importar com o garoto.

- Nada muito animador, mas Winly ainda tem esperanças, todos nós temos.

- Hum... – suspirou e fitou o céu estrelado pela janela do automóvel.

- Perguntei para ela algumas coisas do meu passado também. – comentou fitando-o de soslaio.

- Não há nada do seu passado que eu não saiba, então não há por que perguntar pra outra pessoa. – disse sorrindo.

- Você não esteve comigo todo o tempo Marechal. Esqueceu da época que deixou a casa de meu pai e entrou no exército?

- Não esqueci, foram dois longos anos praticando sozinho. – sua voz agora demonstrava certa amargura.

- Exatamente, mas isso não importa desse período eu me lembro.

Chegaram até os portões da mansão e foram recebidos por Joseph que guardou o carro.

- Boa noite. –cumprimentou Irene com um amável sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite. – responderam num uníssono e subiram para o quarto.

Cinco minutos depois do jantar o telefone tocou.

- Residência do Marechal.

- Boa noite, aqui é o General Haruno, gostaria que desse um recado ao seu patrão. – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Pode dizer.

- Apenas diga a ele que o plano está em andamento e que para isso ele tem que vencer a fera. –depois de dizer isso desligou.

Alicia subiu as escadas exaltada, tentava não esquecer o recado, bateu na porta e esperou impaciente que Roy abrisse.

- O que foi Alicia?

- Uma mensagem do General Haruno, ele disse que o plano está em andamento e que para isso o senhor tem que vencer a fera. – respirou fundo depois de dizer tudo aquilo num fôlego só.

- Entendi, obrigado. – fechou a porta com uma feição muito séria.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no mistério de Galhardia nem por um único segundo se quer.

Riza que já se deitara e observou a cena também a expressão de Mustang ao ouvir as palavras da garota, a curiosidade a impelia a perguntar, mas algo a impedia de faze-lo.

Horas mais tarde lá estava Roy, acordado, fitando Hawkeye dormindo pacificamente, não conseguiu deixar de derramar uma lágrima, aqueles dias de tranqüilidade se aproximavam do fim.

_Continua..._

Tá ai!

Ouvindo: Love Song - Pink, October - Evanescence (my passion ;)

Espero que tenham gostado... e que comentem por favor... agradeço aos comentários anteriores, principalmente às minhas leitoras fiéis!! Que deixam recados no meu orkut inclusive huahua!!

Continuem comentando, é por vocês que eu tenho continuado essa fic...

E feliz Royai Day (atrasado)!!

Kisu

Até a proxima, eu acho...


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** _FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... e sim a Arakawa-sensei, essa fic não possui fins lucrativos...do contrário eu continuaria pobre aff..._

_Olá everybody!_

_Aqui está o décimo segundo capítulo, dessa fic que tem sido mais longa do que eu esperava..._

_Esse capítulo é um pouco maior para compensar meu "desaparecimento"! Não preciso dizer por que desapareci né?! õ.o_

_Então não vou mais enrola-los!_

_Boa leitura_

**OBS:**

_"itálico_" pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

**Cap XII**

Depois de um inverno rigoroso o sol novamente aquecia a Cidade Central e com ele trazia boas noticias.

- Como vai senhora Mustang? – perguntou Gracia numa tarde quando encontrou Riza na rua fazendo compras (algo que ela odiava, já que quando solteira mal comprava o necessário...)

A tenente não conseguiu esconder um sorriso, Gracia se tornara um grande amiga, mas passava muito tempo sem vê-la, com Elisia já estudando a viúva de Hughes gastava a maior parte dos seus dias com serviços domésticos ou lecionando culinária para algumas vizinhas.

- Vou bem Gracia, e como estão você e Elisia?

- Estamos indo muito bem, Elisia é muito inteligente. – sorriu com satisfação. – Você está muito ocupada?

- Agora? – perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça como resposta – Não, deixe-me apenas guardar essas sacolas no carro.

Foi até o automóvel preto e quando voltou sentou-se num dos bancos da praça mais movimentada da cidade, se estivesse fardada todos ficariam olhando mas agora como civil parecia invisível.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou fitando a mulher a sua frente.

- Não querida, apenas queria conversar – Gracia deu um sorris sincero.

- Que bom, também sinto falta de conversar com alguém. – confessou

- Eu imagino, você quase não tem amigas, e antes pelo menos tinham os rapazes para distraí-la agora cada um foi para um canto.

A tenente corou um pouco e sorriu de leve.

- Amigos contamos pela qualidade e não pela quantidade, eu sou grata por todos que tenho. – a frase arrancou um sorriso da morena sentada.

- Roy tem sorte de ter encontrado você, uma pessoa com um pensamento desses não é muito comum.

- Não sei se foi sorte dele. – disse com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Por que diz isso?

- Minhas lembranças não estão totalmente normais, já recuperei muito mas ainda há algo a voltar, isso o tem deixado preocupado. – desabafou novamente

- Isso vai passar, os médicos disseram não é? – Gracia observou Riza fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Então não há por que se preocuparem, dê tempo ao tempo.

Continuaram conversando animadamente mais algumas horas, a viúva de Hughes dava dicas para Hawkeye sobre a vida de casada enquanto a tenente ouvia atentamente.

Antes de voltar para casa Riza resolveu passar em uma loja de animais e comprar algumas coisas para Black Hayate. Assim que entrou teve um surpresa.

- Riza! Que bom vê-la novamente! – disse o moreno que trazia uma tartaruga na mão.

- Johnny, como vai? – retrucou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Bem melhor agora eu diria. – respondeu fitando-a dos pés a cabeça deixando-a constrangida.

- Que bom. – deu as costas e começou a procurar a ração que seu cão gostava.

- Conte-me as novidades tenente, como vai o Marechal? – deixou transparecer um ponta de desdém ao mencionar o marido de Hawkeye.

A loira se virou e sorriu com cinismo, deu uma olhada na tartaruga nas mãos do General e respondeu.

- Vai muito bem, vejo que comprou um animal. – ainda sorria de forma sarcástica.

- Sim, gosto muito deles, afinal fui vizinho de um durante alguns anos. – disse isso sem reparar o olhar fuzilador de Riza.

- Entendo, fico feliz que tenha encontrar um animal que condiz com você. – foi a vez dela fita-lo de cima a baixo, deixou a loja rindo da cara que o moreno fizera diante de suas palavras**.(1)**

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Mustang já jantando, acompanhou-o na refeição, mas não disse nada a respeito do seu encontro com Johnny, sabia que Roy teria outro ataque de ciúmes. Depois de comer foi cuidar do cãozinho e treinar um pouco no campo de tiro.

Durante o restante da noite não conseguia parar de pensar em Johnny, mas não eram pensamentos bons, algo lhe dizia que uma coisa ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

- Bom dia tenente, tem uma encomenda para você. – Beth foi anunciando assim que viu a loira entrar no escritório logo atrás do marido.

- Bom dia, do que se trata? – pegou o pacote que a secretária lhe entregara.

- Não sei, um soldado veio trazer mais cedo, não se preocupe o coronel Falman já verificou e não há risco. – adiantou ao ver uma ruga de preocupação se formar na testa de Riza ao ouvir que a mulher não sabia do que se tratava.

Agora como esposa do homem mais importante de toda Amestris estava muito mais suscetível a prováveis ataques terroristas ou brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Ela então abriu o embrulho no corredor mesmo, quando suas mãos tocaram o conteúdo a tenente ficou sem entender ainda mais. Ergueu a peça enquanto Beth olhava numa mistura de perplexidade e encantamento.

O vestido negro de seda parecia ter sido feito para ela, pelo menos foi isso que pensou vendo o tamanho ao aproxima-lo do corpo.

Nessa hora Roy apareceu a porta e deu um sorriso travesso. Assim que Hawkeye percebeu sua presença se virou corada, já imaginava a discussão que teriam sobre a provável pessoa que enviara a bela vestimenta.

- Gostou? – o moreno perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu... como? Não acredito que foi você? – disse imitando as feições da secretária.

- Quis apenas fazer uma surpresa. Você não disse se gostou.

- É lindo, muito obrigada. – sorriu enternecida.

- Que bom, você vai usa-lo no baile anual. – declarou assim que entraram na sala.

- Mas pensei que não fossemos ter esse baile. –disse um pouco confusa.

- Não íamos, mas resolvi mudar de idéia, afinal os soldados também merecem um pouco de diversão. –sorriu

- Eu já fui algum desses bailes? – perguntou confusa.

- Sim, apenas um. – disse pensativo

**FLASHBACK**

- Você vai se atrasar Riza. – declarou Gracia que a esperava sentada na poltrona da pequena casa branca.

- Só um momento. – respondeu a loira que lutava contra o fecho do vestido negro.

- Eu posso esperar mas duvido que o coronel o faça! – riu ajeitando o laçinho de Elysia

- Ele vai ter que aprender. – disse sorrindo e aparecendo a porta.

Gracia não pode conter o sorriso de aprovação, se aquela imagem não fizesse Mustang se declarar nada mais o faria.

Riza usava um vestido azul royal com pequeninos brilhantes, um colar de prata singelo porém lindo, os brincos eram de igual metal e tinham a forma de corações. A tenente resolvera deixar os cabelos soltos que realçavam a pouca e quase imperceptível maquiagem que usava.

- Você ficou magnifica. – a amiga sorriu novamente e a menininha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu agradeço. – a tenente disse corando levemente.

- Queria ver a cara do coronel.

- Ainda acho que deveria ir! – reiterou a loira pegando a bolsa.

- Não me sentiria bem sem ele. – disse com um ponta de tristeza na voz.

Riza consolou a amiga e depois saiu, sorte sua casa se próxima ao QG, assim nem precisaria pagar alguma condução, afinal, não ficaria bonito ela chegar num carro do quartel sendo apenas uma tenente.

Assim que adentrou o enorme salão viu uma das visões mais belas de sua vida, lá estava Roy Mustang de terno preto e gravata de igual cor, seus cabelos molhados haviam sido cuidadosamente penteados para trás onde apenas alguns fios caiam sobre a testa.

O coronel trazia um buquê de lírios brancos, quando a viu entrar teve que se conter para não ir até ela e beija-la, estava maravilhosa. No entanto refreou seu ímpeto e caminhou tranquilamente.

- Você está linda. – sussurrou fitando-a nos olhos e vendo seu rosto corar.

- Obrigada coronel... – sorriu sem graça.

- São para você. – entregou o ramalhete

- São lindos, mas como você sabia que eu prefiro lírios? – questionou enquanto ele a guiava para uma mesa no canto do salão.

- Eu simplesmente sei... – sorriu enquanto todos os outros militares olhavam a cena perplexos.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Me lembrei. –disse sentando-se sem fita-lo.

- Fico feliz, você está linda naquela noite, nunca mais esqueci a visão que tive.

- Espero que tudo corra bem nesse baile. – suspirou, sentia que as coisas não ocorreriam como o esperado.

- Eu também Riza... eu também – respondeu num tom baixo e com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

Uma hora depois Mustang teve que comparecer em uma reunião importante e a tenente permaneceu na sala escrevendo algumas cartas e revisando relatórios, quando ouviu a porta bater.

- Entre.

- Tenente o General Forsyth deseja vê-la. – anunciou Beth.

- Não o deixe entrar, diga que não estou! – disse incomodada com a noticia, Roy não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que Johnny estava ali.

- Mas ele disse que... – antes que pudesse terminar o moreno já adentrara a sala com um sorriso charmoso retirando "delicadamente" a secretária do caminho.

- Que vergonha Riza, você ia mentir para mim? – disse já indo em direção a mesa dela, então virou-se para Beth que ainda olhava tudo atônita. – Feche a porta quando sair, por favor.

Ela obedeceu sabendo que de nada adiantaria retrucar

- O que quer aqui General? – perguntou baixando os olhos e voltando a trabalhar.

- Vim vê-la. – Riza não viu mas pode sentir o sorriso.

- Não deveria, meu marido não está.

- Exatamente por isso. – respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Saia. – havia perdido a paciência.

- Não sem antes ter umas respostas.

- Então pergunte. – suspirou ainda impaciente agora encarando-o.

Não pôde negar que aquelas gemas azuis eram encantadoras, contrastando com o negro dos cabelos dele. Foi então que se assustou com o fato de estar observando-o e pigarreou saindo do transe.

- Bem, primeiro por que você, digo, a senhora não foi a minha festa?

- Não estava com vontade. – disse num tom seco agora sem fitar os orbes.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e fitou-a no fundo dos olhos, sentia que seu olhar a afetara como ele gostaria, iria investir naquilo.

- Muito bem, agora vamos a ultima pergunta, você vai me conceder uma dança no baile desse ano?

- Não. – ainda sem fita-lo esperou outra gargalhada, mas a reação dele foi totalmente diferente.

Sentiu então uma mão quente tocar seu queixo e levanta-lo até que os olhos se encontrassem.

- Só uma dança. – sussurrou.

Riza não sabia o que fazer, tinha que tirar aquele homem dali Roy podia chegar a qualquer momento. Estava prestes a entrar e m pânico.

- Está bem, mas vá embora. – disse se erguendo.

- Agora vou, já tenho o que quero, quer dizer, uma parte do que quero. – sorriu mais uma vez e deixou a sala, deixando também Hawkeye confusa.

No caminho para casa a tenente enfrentava um conflito interno, não sabia se contava sobre a visita de Johnny ou não.

- Você está quieta. – disse Roy enquanto dirigia rumo a alameda que antecedia a mansão dos Mustang.

- Estou pensando em algumas coisas. – foi tudo o que revelou sem fita-lo.

- Em quê? – perguntou curioso.

- No baile. – disse não tendo coragem de contar o que a atordoava.

- Não se preocupe tudo vai ocorrer como o planejado, digo, esperado. – se corrigiu e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela mal prestara atenção ao que ele dissera.

Quando chegaram em casa Riza foi providenciar o jantar enquanto Roy se banhava.

Assim que entrou no banheiro ouviu o telefone que havia mandado instalar no quarto tocar.

- Sim?

- Como vai o plano Marechal? – pergunto a voz conhecida do general Haruno.

- Melhor do que eu imaginava – respondeu com uma ponta de amargura na voz.

- Você sabe que está fazendo um sacrifício muito grande.

- Sim, eu sei. – e aquilo o perturbava toda noite.

- Os relatórios sobre as novidades de Galhardia serão entregues amanhã de manhã, eu mesmo os levarei.

- Está bem – respondeu sem dar muita atenção, agora estava preocupado demais com a sua atual situação e o tal "sacrifício".

- Não fique assim meu jovem, você está fazendo o melhor para Amestris. – Haruno sabia da dor de Mustang e do que ele perderia para conquistar uma provável vitória do país nos tempos que se seguiriam.

- Eu estou bem. – mentiu enquanto lágrimas se formavam nos olhos e escorriam pelo tampão e pelo olho saudável.

A muito tempo Roy se habituara com as lágrimas, nos tempos em que se "recolhera" chorava com certa constância, chorava por Hughes, por Riza e por todos que passaram por sua vida.

Desligou o telefone e entrou para o banho, sua batalha interna estava sendo travada novamente, o prêmio agora não parecia tão grande quanto o sacrifício.

Murmurou quando a água quente escorria sobre seu corpo e se misturava às pequenas gotículas que os orbes negros ainda insistiam em derramar.

- Sem dor... sem ganho...

_Continua..._

* * *

_(1) - eu li certa vez numa comunidade do orkut que tartaruga segundo a cultura japonesa representa de forma metafórica o orgão sexual masculino. Vocês podem conferir isso vendo Love Hina!_

_Ai está!!_

_Ouvindo: Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis (meio pop eu sei, mas gostei da música) e All I need Within Temptation_

_Capitulo difícil de sair eu confesso, espero que consiga escrever o outro mais rápido! No final segue-se uma frase que traduz todo o conceito da troca equivalente e que eu amo de paixão, achei que era a cara do Royzinho..._

_O general vai colocar as asinhas de fora de agora em diante, vocês terão o prazer de ver o senhor Forsyth aprontando! (Johnny Forsyth é um nome inventado por um conhecido meu, mas o personagem é de minha autoria!)_

_Queria agradecer as reviews cos capitulos anteriores! Arigatou! Elas são de suma importancia para o andamento da fic..._

_Desculpem pelos erros de português, não pude revisar o capitulo..._

_Até o proximo _

_Kisu_


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A : FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas ainda estou me convencendo disso...**

Olá pessoas **humanas!**

Sei que querem **me matar** pela demora! Mas façam um **fila organizada** para isso, e não gritem!huahua

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas as meninas que me tem no msn sabem que eu tive uma "momentanea" crise criativa! E não conseguia escrever nem uma palavra, e ainda estou em fase de recuperação por isso me perdoem novamente!

Sei que não querem um falatório e sim ler! Então **let's go!**

**_OBS:_**

**"negrito"** = pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo = mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

**Cap XIII**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza, onde está a convocação do Fuery? – perguntou Roy numa quarta a tarde.

- Estava em sua mesa. – apontou para uma das pilhas que se acumulavam sobre o móvel.

- Seja mais específica. – disse olhando para o mesmo ponto.

Ela suspirou se levantando e indo procurar.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você... – o moreno sorriu quando ela pôs o papel em suas mãos.

- Nem eu sei... mas um dia essa moleza vai acabar. – deu as costas e foi se sentar novamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou num tom preocupado.

- Nada.

- Responda-me. – pediu já se aproximando dela.

- Eu só não pretendo ser sua secretária para sempre! Um dia terei que tirar licença para cuidar dos nossos filhos! – respondeu alterando um pouco o tom de voz.

**"Filhos... depois do baile nem sei se os teremos..."**

Algumas horas mais tarde quando Riza se ausentara para ajudar Gracia a arrumar a festa de aniversário de Elysia, Roy recebeu uma visita.

- Como vai meu jovem? – perguntou Haruno prestando continência.

- Vou bem, mas o que o trás aqui General? – questionou Mustang estranhando a visita inesperada.

- Galhardia meu jovem! – disse o velho observando a expressão do moreno transformar-se de surpresa à raiva.

- Esse lugar está começando a me irritar. – disse se sentando e fazendo um gesto para que o visitante o imitasse.

- A mim também, mas não há outra solução a não ser seguir com o combinado, alguns soldados meus já estão se preparando para a viagem.

Mustang não conseguia esconder a cara de desaprovação diante do plano e da viagem até o país.

- Eles sabem que podem não voltar? – perguntou sério.

- Sim, eu mesmo os preparei para isso. – uma ponta de dor podia ser sentida na voz do General.

- Não queria que chegasse a esse ponto... mas precisamos resolver as coisas por lá, por que se isso chegar a Amestris pode não haver tempo para salvar a todos...

Haruno concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sabia tanto quanto Roy que a situação estava se tornado critica.

Ele mesmo havia presenciado o horror em Galhardia, memórias que ele não gostaria de ter...

Não sabia que um "ser humano" poderia manipular esse poder, nem se tinha o direito de possuí-lo.

- Só não entendo por que Galhardia? – indagou Mustang mais para si.

- Os nativos eram muito ligados ao Deus deles, não cultuavam nada nem acreditavam em coisa alguma que não fosse ligadas a crença da região.

- Essa história me é familiar – sua mente voltou a Ishibal e um temor fez seu corpo estremecer.

- Sim e tenho receio de que acabe quase da mesma forma, exceto por um item...

- E qual seria?

- Lidamos agora com um inimigo ainda mais poderoso, alguém que não se deixa guiar por um plano definido, alguém que age pelo simples desejo de matar e destruir.

- Assassinos loucos são previsíveis General. – disse Mustang fitando-o com a esperança que concordasse.

- Não quando possuem inteligência tão peculiar de matar as vitimas com tanto sangue frio, ele nem mesmo parece humano. – tirou alguns papeis do bolso e entregou ao Marechal.

- O que significa isso? – atônito o moreno perguntou sem tirar os olhos das fotos.

- São Galhardianos, eles foram encontrados nas florestas da fronteira. – apontou o dedo para o rosto dos homens e mulheres nas fotos. – Eles tem a cor da pele amarelada e cabelos loiros, os olhos são de um negro intenso, quase como os seus.

- E por que estavam no pais? – engoliu em seco

- Por que tentavam fugir de Galhardia, essa foto foi tirada a 5 anos, repare que apenas os corpos estão destroçados, o "ser demoníaco" que fez isso mantém as faces intactas, mas estranhamente elas são as primeiras que se decompõe.

Aquilo parecia um conto de terror, Roy não podia conceber tamanha frieza, mesmo para um homem habituado ao pesadelo de uma guerra, sentiu seu estomago se contrair quando viu na ultima foto um bebê em estado semelhante.

A conversa a respeito de filhos deixara Roy um tanto sensibilizado, admitia que não gostava de crianças mas adoraria ter uma correndo pela mansão e a imagem que agora via a sua frente parecia uma aviso de que no futuro um herdeiro seu poderia ser cruelmente morto assim.

Levantou-se rapidamente como se um raio lhe atingisse e fitou Haruno desesperado.

- Temos que dar seqüência ao plano, custe o que custar. – o ultimo trecho foi dito com uma ponta de amargura, sabia que custaria talvez o amor de Riza e todo o seu futuro.

- É por isso que gosto de você meu jovem! Você é determinado! – nisso o velho se levantou e saiu da sala, consciente que Mustang se abalava com o que poderia perder, mas seu sangue guerreiro falara mais alto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alô – disse Riza sonolenta ao acordar com o telefone tocando insistentemente.

- Que bela voz a sua quando acorda, espero podê-la ouvir também nas manhãs daqui em diante. – disse a voz sensual do outro lado da linha, voz essa que provocou um calafrio na loira que olhava o guarda roupas com olhos arregalados.

- O que você quer Forsyth? – perguntou num tom baixo percebendo que Roy estava no banheiro.

- O que seria além da sua companhia no baile e na minha cama durante o resto da vida. – disse sorrindo como se ela o pudesse ver.

- Você está louco? Bebeu ou o que? Sou uma mulher casada! – disse indignada com a forma que fora tratada.

- Desculpe minha querida, mas não pude me controlar, e não fique chateada, você deve se acostumar com meu jeito, afinal, você será minha mais cedo do que pensa. – dito isso desligou o telefone deixando Riza intrigada e boquiaberta.

- Quem era? – perguntou Roy saindo do banheiro e vestindo um robe azul.

- Engano. –mentiu, não estava com a menor vontade de agüentar qualquer crise de ciúmes dele, que nesse caso seria fundamentada.

- Entendo – disse sem acreditar, foi até o closet e procurou uma roupa. Virando-se disse calmamente:

- Diga a Forsyth que da próxima vez que ligar para minha esposa pela manhã ou em qualquer horário, sentira minha fúria.

Riza engoliu em seco, será que jamais conseguiria esconder alguma coisa dele?

_Continua..._

Ai está!!!!

Ouvindo: Take a bow - Rihanna (cada vez estou ficando mais pop, mas fazer o que né...) e Last drop Falls - Sonata Arctica

Pequenino capitulo, I know! Mas já é um começo de recuperação!

Tenho lido muitos romances no meu celular nos ultimos dias, e por isso fiquei inspirada, agora quem sabe essa fic vá em frente!

Desculpem novamente! E **me deixem uma review** peloamordeDeus!

_Kisu_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A : FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... e blá blá blá blá blá...**

Olá _pessoas _e _não pessoas!_

Como prometido aqui estou eu novamente! Não, **eu **não **morri...** eu acho né?!

Um capitulo um pouco maior pra vocês!

Sem mais enrolação!!**Let's go!**

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ = pensamentos da Riza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo = mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

**Cap XIV**

Mustang adentrou o escritório com um olhar triste, mal cumprimentou Beth, nem fez qualquer galanteio à uma oficial que passara pelo local com uma saia demasiadamente curta.

- O que você tem? – Riza perguntou assim que se sentou.

- Nada. – respondeu num tom seco.

Puxa! Como odiava mentir assim para ela, afinal era sua esposa e antes disso ela era sua amiga desde a infância. Não podia dizer a verdade, nem contar seu plano, mesmo que ele envolvesse a ela tão diretamente.

Traição... era esse o plano, trairia a tudo e a todos em busca de um bem maior, e agora ele nem podia acusar alguém por ter ordenado algo tão vergonhoso, era ele quem dava as ordens agora.

- Você me ouviu? – ela perguntou vendo-o distraído.

- Não. – foi tudo o que respondeu.

- Perguntei por que não quer me dizer o que te aflige. – disse erguendo os olhos a fim de encontrar as gemas negras.

- Não é nada, não estou mentindo – emendou quando ela o olhou com descrença.

- Só o fato de dizer que não está mentindo confirma que está! – disse suspirando e se sentando. – Não vou discutir mais.

Ele também se sentou e pôs-se a fitar a paisagem atrás da enorme janela.

Suspirou alto e foi até a mesa da esposa.

- Eu te amo. – disse um tanto corado.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com a repentina declaração.

- Nunca se esqueça disso Riza Hawkeye Mustang! - depois de dizer isso segurou-a pela nunca dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, só terminando quando ela se encontrava sem fôlego.

- Por que? – ela balbuciou ainda atordoada.

- Por nada, só me prometa que não se esquecerá. – voltou a sua posição de comando.

- Está bem. – respondeu confusa voltando-se para o trabalho.

- Você não disse que promete. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos da figura a sua frente, num gesto instantâneo ajeitou a franja dela que lhe impedia de ver parcialmente aqueles olhos que ele tanto admirava.

- Eu prometo tudo o que quiser se me deixar terminar de revisar esses relatórios ou você mesmo terá de fazê-lo. – disse num tom disfarçado de ameaça;

- Está bem. – imitou-a e foi se sentar novamente, talvez para esconder o leve tremor nas pernas, causado pelo beijo e pela provável certeza que dali a dois dias não poderia beijá-la assim mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Você continua muito boa tenente. – disse Havoc depois do treino com armas que Riza ministrava todas as quintas – feiras no QG para todos os oficiais.

- Estranho minha falta de memória não ter afetado minha mira. – comentou mais para si do que para o loiro que a acompanhava.

- Isso é um dom, você sempre foi muito boa com armas de fogo, seja de qualquer espécie, me lembro de quando Breda contou sobre certa vez onde estavam num acampamento e você atirou numa tenda onde Ed e Al estavam, você nem se quer procurou ver onde eles estavam antes de mirar. É como se você não precisasse enxergar para atirar.

Antes que o coronel terminasse um flashback viera e terminara a história.

- Esse é o trabalho de um sniper . – respondeu assim que a tontura passou.

- Eu gostaria de ter a metade de sua mira tenente. - ele sorriu e foi em direção ao enorme corredor.

**FLASHABACK**

- Não é assim garota! – gritou o major Dillon arrancando a pistola de sua mão.

Se fosse uma "garota normal" teria irrompido em lágrimas diante da agressividade de seu sensei. Mas ela era acima de tudo determinada.

- Não olhe apenas para o alvo, sinta o alvo! – ele gritou novamente fazendo até os meninos se exaltarem.

- Desculpe major. – gritou também, mas sem a intenção de ofende-lo.

- Venha aqui Riza. – disse ele caminhando para uma dos alojamentos, olhou em volta e viu os meninos ainda a olhá-lo espantado, gritou novamente. – Vocês ai! Voltem aos tiros, bando de fracotes!

Todos obedeceram sem questionar, Dillon Campbell era conhecido em todo o país como sendo o mais rígido instrutor de tiro, cuja mira era tão precisa que alguns supunham ser humanamente impossível.

- Sente-se garota. – apontou para cadeira e sentou-se sem esperar.

- O que deseja major? – perguntou um tanto atrevida.

Ele não pode esconder o sorriso, gostava da língua afiada de Riza, ela realmente herdara muito de sua mãe.

- Cale-se e apenas me escute menina. – seus olhos observavam a garota de 15 anos parada a sua frente com um uniforme da Academia sujo de pólvora, cabelos despenteados e olhos que justificavam o nome Hawkeye.

- Você é a melhor atiradora que temos menina, e todos já percebem isso. – disse sem desviar os olhos azuis. - mas você é fraca e indisciplinada.

Ela não alterou o semblante diante das palavras duras, nem sequer piscou enquanto ouvia o resto do sermão.

- Você tem um objetivo? – perguntou o homem encarando-a num misto de curiosidade e respeito.

- Sim. – respondeu convicta.

- E ele envolve uma pistola eu suponho, do contrário não teria se proposto a ser uma atiradora de elite.

- Envolve sim, e muita coisa além disso. – disse sem vacilar.

- Envolve amor e lealdade – ele concluiu, mas não estava surpreso, já havia visto aquele mesmo olhar certa vez, num jovem que se alistara no quartel alguns anos antes, um jovem com um talento impressionante para a alquimia e que parecia viver com a mesma paixão da jovem a sua frente.

Ela corou vivamente e pela primeira vez baixou o olhar para as mãos postas sobre o joelho, apertou-as na farda como se remoesse algo.

- Como poderei alcançar meu objetivo se o senhor não permite que eu passe? – perguntou com os olhos úmidos.

- Você está pronta Hawkeye, mas precisa me provar que não perderá o controle com uma arma em suas mãos. – ele se levantou e ergueu o rosto dela num gesto quase carinhoso. – amanhã ao nascer do sol você será testada.

Assim que saiu do alojamento ela novamente pegou sua arma, lembrou-se de quando entrara na Academia, aquela pistola parecia tão pesada, agora no entanto era como se fosse uma extensão de sua mão.

Apontou para o alvo a muitos metros de distância, fechou o olho esquerdo e conteve a respiração, então puxou o gatilho. Lá estava, cravada no meio do alvo a bala.

Os garotos logo vieram para cumprimentá-la, inclusive um jovem franzino que não a deixava em momento algum.

- Nossa! Riza você foi demais! – correu para abraçá-la, embora soubesse que ele jamais retribuía os abraços.

- Que nada Jonny, apenas fiz meu trabalho, agora vou ajudar as outras garotas. – desvencilhou-se do rapaz e foi ao encontro das outras meninas que também se admiravam com sua mira.

No dia seguinte antes que o sol nascesse ela foi brutalmente acordada com algumas "sacudidelas" do major.

- Vamos menina, você vai ser testada agora!

Ela pulou da cama e se vestiu num piscar de olhos, pegou sua pistola e foi para o campo de treino.

- Largue essa arma. – disse Dillon assim que ela se aproximou.

- Por que? – perguntou entregando-lhe a pistola, então percebeu que ainda estava escuro e que ninguém mais estava na redondeza.

- Por que você vai ganhar uma arma nova. – dito isso entregou uma pistola nova pra ela, muito mais leve que a antiga.

- Obrigada senhor! – disse extremamente feliz, naquele instante o major a achou esquisita, afinal que garota se sentiria feliz por ganhar uma pistola?

- Não agradeça, faça bom uso dela. – dito isso ele tirou um pano preto do bolso e se aproximou dela.

- Para que isso? – perguntou dando um passo para trás.

- Você será vendada. – antes que ela esboçasse qualquer reação ele tapou-lhe os olhos.

- Agora preste atenção menina, você terá que atirar em mim, estarei a muitos metros de distância, e de sua mira e sensibilidade depende minha vida. Agora erga um pouco a venda. - ele a viu cumprir a ordem ainda chocada.

- Vê essa garrafa? – ergueu o pequeno pedaço de vidro. – vou colocá-la na minha mão a poucos centímetros do meu peito, se você erra a garrafa me matará.

Ela quase largou a arma, suas mãos tremeram, agora não era questão apenas de se formar sniper, a vida do seu mestre dependia disso.

Quase começou a se lamentar da sua sorte, mas não era do tipo que fazia isso, então respirou fundo, puxou a venda e lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

- Estou pronta.

- Ótimo, para dificultar as coisas eu não direi a você quando estarei pronto.

Riza estremeceu novamente, e mesmo com a venda cerrou os olhos e respirou novamente.

O sol começava a nascer e ela conseguia perceber o leve farfalhar das folhas e a brisa quente que passava por sua mão.

_" Que Deus me ajude"_

E sentiu seu alvo.

Segundos depois ouviu o barulho do vidro se estraçalhando, tirou a venda e viu Dillon sorrir.

- Boa menina – gritou assim que ele se aproximou, amparando-a nos braços ao sentir que ela ainda tremia. – Você foi aprovada, e cumprirá bem sua missão.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Riza não pôde evitar o sorriso ao se lembrar de como conquistara seu posto no exército, só esperava nunca mais precisar passar por aquilo...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai está!**

**Ouvindo : Pocket Full of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield e Cry - Nemesea**

**Jogando: Warcraft III (ou tentando)**

**Ufa! ô capitulo dificil de sair! Mas agora vcs vêem que nada se consegue sem persistência e coragem e isso Riza tem de sobra, desde menina! Achei muito legal essa parte dela atirar "as cegas" hehe um tanto impossivel, mas eu gostei!**

**Dica: Ela vai usar isso no futuro... (faz cara de malvada)**

**Agora vou embora, vou chorar mais um pouco pelo fim do meu animê/mangá favorito (juntamente com FMA), InuYasha!**

**Acabou!!! (grita desesperada)**

**Deixem reviews onegai!!!**

**Kisu**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e isso não é novidade!**

**Olá pessoas**, ou alguém que esteja lendo isso... algum dia

Percebi que o **número dos meus leitores está diminuindo rapidamente**, o que **não me surpreende nada**, afinal **não sou ficwriter famosa**, ou que agrega muitas fics ao seu profile.

**Mas não importa, continuarei postando minhas fics**, quem sabe algum dia uma alma apareça por aqui!

**Let's go!**

**_OBS:_**

_" italico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap XV

- Ainda não terminou? – perguntou Roy que acabava de pentear os cabelos, Riza não parecia do tipo que se demorava horas no banheiro, mas ele acabava de perceber que era um outro erro de julgamento da sua parte.

- Não me apresse! - disse com um tom meio irritado. Sabia que tinha que estar muito elegante no Grande Baile, afinal era a esposa do Marechal.

_ " Nunca pensei que me habituaria a esse casamento..."_

- Vamos Riza! – gritou novamente, não admitiria mas estava ansioso por ver o resultado de uma hora de preparativos da parte dela.

- Já estou indo. – _"Homem impaciente!"_

Quando saiu conteve um sorriso ao ver a expressão que Roy trazia, quase se ofereceu para limpar a baba dele.

- Quer ajuda para colocar seu queixo no lugar, Marechal? – perguntou rindo.

- Sim... digo, não! – ele perdeu completamente a noção das palavras, e deixar Mustang sem palavras era realmente algo surpreendente.

Riza estava bela naquela noite, o vestido de seda negro moldava-se às curvas do seu corpo esbelto, uma delicada tiara cravejada de brilhantes prendia os cachos loiros que caiam sobre os ombros presos apenas nas têmporas para evitar que impedissem sua visão.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado cruel Hawkeye. – disse seu marido fitando-a de cima a baixo.

- Lado cruel? – indagou sem entender.

- Sim, é uma crueldade com as outras mulheres, você roubou a beleza de todas elas! - disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Ela corou vivamente e sorriu constrangida. Então percebeu que ele se aproximava.

- Não irei ao baile. – disse fitando-a

- Por que não? – ficou preocupada.

- Por que não suportaria que outro homem a olhasse como faço agora. – sussurrou beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

- Então pode imaginar como eu me senti todos esses anos trabalhando ao seu lado. – disse sarcástica.

- Não haviam homens me olhando. – disse desviando o assunto

- Mas a metade das mulheres de Amestris. – respondeu com um sorriso triste. – e elas não ficavam só no olhar...

- Não nego meu passado, mas eu mudei. – disse revoltado.

- Veremos esta noite. – sorriu e puxou-o pela mão.

Quando entraram no carro ele ainda estava com a fachada fria e impaciente, Riza não queria que a noite fosse estragada por causa de uma discussão.

- Você nem me deu tempo para expressar meu contentamento e meu ciúme pelo seu traje Marechal. – disse fitando-o com um sorriso.

- Não tente me agradar Hawkeye -disse num tom seco.

- Eu alguma vez menti pra você? Não minto agora quando digo que quase perdi meu fôlego quando o vi nesse smoking. – disse corando.

Ele a fitou e constatou a verdade, então sorriu.

- Se quiser poderei deixa-la sem fôlego depois do baile também... – se insinuou sussurrando para que o motorista não os ouvisse.

Ela o empurrou fingido-se de ofendida o que arrancou uma gargalhada dele.

Quando chegaram lá a maioria do oficiais já se encontravam presentes. Todos compartilharam a opinião de Roy a respeito de sua esposa, o que não o agradou nem um pouco, num gesto possessivo enlaçou-a pela cintura e entrou no enorme salão.

Quando a tenente viu aquele bando de mulheres quase devorando Roy com os olhos, ela teve ganas de pegar a arma e sair atirando em cada uma.

- Ciúmes meu amor? – sorriu assim que se sentaram depois que cumprimentaram a todos.

- Pareço assim tão idiota Mustang? – perguntou nervosa.

- Não, mas parece a ponto de sacar a pistola e atirar nas meninas. – sorriu novamente.

- Vontade não me falta. – disse entre os dentes, vendo depois que acabara de admitir.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – se ergueu e foi ao banheiro.

Quando voltou uma visão fez com que seu coração se apertasse. O General Haruno entrava no salão acompanhado de sua esposa, então Roy lembrou-se do plano, instintivamente olhou para Riza que sorriu para algumas pessoas, no final da noite essa felicidade lhe seria tirada. Tirada de ambos...

- Como vai bela dama? – galanteou o velho General sentando-se na mesa de Mustang e Hawkeye.

- Muito bem general. – ela se ergueu e prestou continência, e fez um leve aceno de cabeça para a senhora que o acompanhava.

- Conheça Judith, minha esposa. – apontou para sua companheira.

- É um prazer. – Roy apertou-lhe a mão e Riza sorriu.

- O senhor deve estar muito nervoso Marechal. – disse a adorável mulher, que aparentava uns 60 anos, cabelo grisalhos e um olhar doce.

- Por que? – perguntou temendo que o General houvesse comentado com a esposa sobre o plano.

- Por que sua esposa atrai os olhares de 99% do contingente masculino do Exercito presente aqui essa noite.

Vendo Riza corar ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não fique embaraçada criança, você está realmente muito bela. Não me lembro de vê-la assim antes, o casamento fez muito bem para você.

A tenente sorriu constrangida, enquanto Roy olhava ao redor sem parar e fazia cara feia para os homens que se insinuavam para sua esposa.

Conversaram animadamente durante quase uma hora, então uma música começou e todos os casais foram para pista.

- Não sei dançar Roy. – argumentou a loira enquanto Mustang a arrastava para frente do local onde todos ansiavam em ver e julgar a apresentação do Marechal e sua esposa.

- Sabe sim, Winry veio lhe dar aulas meses antes de nos casarmos.

FLASHBACK

- Ai! Riza – gemeu a loirinha quando pela décima quinta vez a tenente pisava em seu pé.

- Desculpe Winry, eu realmente não levo jeito para isso. – se afastou da garota e foi buscar um pouco de água.

- Eu também não levava até Shescka me ensinar! Agora sou uma excelente dançarina. – riu orgulhosa.

- Imagino. - disse voltando, até pisar no pé dela novamente. – chega! Desisto disso.

- Ah! Não seja boba, você tem que aprender isso, o baile passou e você deu o maior vexame.

- Eu sei, mas é só eu não ir à bailes mais.

- Cale-se e venha aprender! – ordenou a loirinha sem permitir argumentos e recusas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Relaxe Riza, apenas sinta o movimento e meu corpo conduzirá o seu. – ele murmurou roçando os lábios nas têmporas dela.

Foi o que a loira fez, deixou-se guiar pelo Marechal até perceber que estava dançando.

Uma música romântica começou e Roy apertou-a contra o corpo, estremeceu levemente e sorriu ao ouvir as batidas rápidas do coração da esposa. Mesmo depois de casados ela ainda se constrangia com uma aproximação maior.

- Está gostando? – disse com a voz um tanto rouca.

- Sim. – murmurou sorrindo.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou beijando-a com paixão, talvez aquele fosse o último beijo.

- Eu também. – admitiu mais para si do que para ele, então sentiu um aperto no peito.

- A música acabou, poderia me dar o prazer de dançar a próxima? – a voz sedutora apresentou-se atrás de Riza.

- Não. – respondeu num tom ríspido, esperando uma reação de Roy.

- Como ousa Forsyth? – indagou Mustang , com os olhos ainda mais negros de ira.

- Desculpe, não o vi ai. – respondeu sarcástico, saindo e indo em direção a sua mesa, não sem antes piscar para Riza.

- Controle-se Marechal. – Haruno sorriu assim que Roy voltou à mesa junto a esposa.

Ele nada disse, apenas deu uma olhada para a mesa onde seu rival se encontrava rodeado de belas mulheres.

- Não vou dar espetáculos aqui. – só então respondeu.

- Eu espero. – Judith sorriu, e começou uma conversa sobre militares com Riza, sabia que a jovem não era apegada a futilidades.

Antes da meia noite a maioria dos oficiais já se encontravam embriagados.

- Chegou a hora. – murmurou Haruno para Roy que sentiu seus nervos se exaltarem.

Ele pediu licença às mulheres, e calçou as luvas brancas, não queria ser obrigado a usá-las novamente, mas era uma situação de urgência.

Riza se alarmou quando o viu fazendo tal gesto, foi então que com sua vista aguçada percebeu que muito dos oficiais que pareciam embriagados colocavam a mão no coldre disfarçadamente posto sobre os smokings.

- Senhora, sugiro que vá para o banheiro. – disse quase num sussurro fitando a velha senhora.

- Não vou deixar meu marido agora criança. – respondeu com um sorriso, foi só então que ela percebeu que a esposa do General também percebera a movimentação incomum.

- Forsyth! – gritou Mustang quando todos os seus homens apontavam as armas para o general sentado à sua frente.

- Não grite Marechal, vai assustar as moças presentes. – ele disse com calma.

- Você é acusado de genocídio, crimes contra o exército, uso de alquimia para fins ilícitos. - disse estendendo a mão direita pronto para estalar os dedos e dar fim àquela macabra existência.

O jovem se ergueu de solavanco e como se imitasse o gesto de Mustang estalou os dedos e congelou todos os soldado que faziam a retaguarda, deixando apenas o Marechal e Haruno.

- Sou inocente, seu idiota! – disse Forsyth entre os dentes.

- Todas as provas indicam que você mente. - Mustang disse sem se surpreender com a demonstração do seu oponente.

- Só você não vê a verdade Mustang, talvez esse tapa-olho ridículo não permita que enxergue! – dito isso ele saltou por sobre a mesa.

Riza sacou a pistola que trazia presa sobre o vestido assim que viu Forsyth se aproximar, ele se movia como um raio por sobre as mesas e saltava muito bem.

- Nem pense nisso mocinha... – antes que terminasse a advertência foi alvejado no braço pela tenente, que soltou um gemido de frustração por ter errado.

Ele parou sobre a mesa dela e agarrou-a pelo braço, arrancou sua arma e apontou para a cabeça dela.

- Se quer sua esposa viva Marechal, não nos siga.

- Mate-o Roy. – Riza murmurou enquanto ele a apertava pelo pescoço.

- Não posso... – o moreno murmurou, desolado com o fim da missão.

- Entrarei em contato. – Forsyth então saiu correndo com a arma ainda apontada para Riza.

- Não posso arriscar você Riza... – ele gemeu enquanto caia de joelhos no chão. – não uma segunda vez...

_Continua..._

* * *

Ouvindo: Come what may - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack, Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park e Eversleeping -Xandria

Ai está

O décimo quinto, significa que essa é a MAIOR fic que eu já fiz , e eu espero escrever mais uns 5 capitulos antes do fim!

Sei que ninguém está lendo isso, mas mesmo assim gostaria muito de agradeçer a minha leitora fiel Vanessa Esponqueato(é assim msm? ~.~) lá do orkut, que me acompanha a muito tempo e sempre me manda alguns scraps com sua opinião e ameaças huahua.

E todas as outras leitoras que um dia leram, ou vão ler essa fic!

Muchas Gracias!

E preparem-se fortes emoções estão por vir (mas acho que isso não vai atrair público aff)

Kisu


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, e nem o mp5 que eu vi na loja buábuá!!!**

**Olá povo e pova!!!**

My God!Eu não acredito que eu tinha tantos leitores! Nossa!!

**Fico lisonjeada** **com as demonstrações de afeto** com essa pobre ficwriter e sua humilde fic!!

Mas sei que vocês querem é ler! Então

**Let's go!**

**_OBS:_**

_" itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**" negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

**_" negrito e itálico"_** - pensamentos do Forsyth (por que sim! Ele pensa!)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**o - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Cap XVI

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Haruno perguntou quando o viu sair correndo do salão

- Vou atrás dela. – passou pelos soldados que tentavam impedi-lo.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento viu Forsyth tentar empurrá-la para dentro de um carro preto.

- Entre ai! – esbravejou vendo que ela permanecia imóvel, não planejara seqüestrar ninguém e nem tencionava machucar a mulher que amava.

- Solte ela Johnny, ou vou mata-lo. – Roy gritou fazendo com que os dois se voltassem.

- Se explodir os pneus desse carro ou tentar qualquer coisa comigo quem vai morrer será sua amada esposa. – respondeu.

- Não se preocupe Roy, mate-o. – Riza gritou, embora aparentasse calma estava apavorada com toda aquela situação.

Então tudo ficou preto quando ela sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. Agora com ela desmaiada Johnny a colocou no carro e saiu em disparada.

Ainda chocado com a cena Mustang pegou outro carro e ia começar a perseguição quando Haruno o impediu.

- Quer mata-la! – perguntou segurando o volante com força.

- Claro que não.

- Então seja paciente, todos os soldados já foram informados que devem caçar Forsyth, será uma questão de horas até que eles sejam encontrados.

- Essa horas podem custar a vida dela. – gemeu entre os dentes.

- E uma imprudência também.

- O que devo fazer. – pensou alto.

- Vá para casa e descanse.

- Como? Riza pode estar morta agora!

Aquela demonstração de passionalidade impressionava Haruno, jamais imaginaria que aquele coronel duro e frio se tornaria um homem tão sensível, quase um garoto quando se tratava de sua amada.

- Pense positivo Marechal, vou levá-lo para casa assim que buscar Judith.

Ao chegar na porta do salão a velha mulher já o aguardava com os casacos sobre o braço.

- Onde está o rapaz? – ela indagou quando não o viu.

- Num carro, vamos levá-lo para casa, ele não pode fazer nada agora.

- Vou acalmá-lo, a menina não corre risco de vida, percebi isso quando mesmo depois de ela ter atirado nele, o homem não a agredira ou tentou matá-la.

- Acho que isso não será o suficiente. – caminhou com a mulher até chegar ao carro.

- O plano não saiu como imaginamos... – sussurrou Haruno enquanto guiava o carro entre uma alameda.

- Plano? – perguntou Judith já o fitando com desconfiança, reparou também na reação incomoda de Mustang no banco de trás.

- Não é nada. – mentiu evitando uma discussão com a mulher.

- É sim, eu o ouvi muito bem. – ela respondeu furiosa. – vocês planejaram toda aquela violência?

- Sim. – Mustang murmurou.

- Você planejou até mesmo o seqüestro de sua esposa?

- Infelizmente fui obrigado. – aquele maldito sentimento de obrigação voltava, quando se libertaria disso?

- Ela podia ter sido morta! – a mulher respondeu irada.

- Pensei em todos os riscos, ele jamais a mataria, mas precisávamos de uma isca. – aquilo soara de forma horrenda.

- Você pensou tão bem que falhou! Não a trate como se ela fosse um objeto! – sua ira transformava-se em amargura.

Roy nada respondeu, apenas fitou as luvas brancas e o circulo de transmutação desenhado nelas.

- O que faremos agora? – o general fitou pelo retrovisor o moreno.

- Não sei, talvez o pior já tenha acontecido, mas temos que encontrá-la de qualquer forma.

Judith ficou chocada com o que acabara de ouvir, mas nada disse, jamais poderia imaginar que o Marechal pudesse ser tão frio, logo ele que parecia amar tanto a esposa, agora estava apenas preocupado em recuperar o possível cadáver e continuar com a missão.

- Quando chegarmos em casa aguardo sua explicação Haruno. – ela o fitou com um olhar que não permitia qualquer argumento.

Quando o carro passou pelos portões da mansão de Mustang ele ficou observado o segundo R de ferro, um aperto no peito o fez colocar a mão no local como se tentasse abafar a dor.

- Amanhã virei aqui para planejarmos o ataque.

- Está bem. – ele fez um aceno e entrou, subiu as escadas quase correndo e adentrou o enorme quarto.

**"Se quiser poderei deixa-la sem fôlego depois do baile também..." **– ele se lembrou do que dissera ao cair na cama.

Tentou sorrir com a lembrança, se tudo tivesse dado certo ele poderia realmente estar agora com ela ali.

Algumas lágrimas toldaram sua visão, ele arrancou o tapa olho negro e o jogou no chão. Aquela seria uma longa noite...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Vamos Riza, acorde! – ele murmurou assim que a depositou na cama, numa cabana próxima a Cidade Central.

Temia tê-la machucado, pousou a mão nos cabelos loiros procurando por sangue e suspirou aliviado por sentir apenas um calombo grande.

Caminhou para fora tentando ver se alguém se aproximava, mas a escuridão era tão intensa que ele mal enxergava um palmo a frente do nariz.

Ouviu um gemido e correu, fechando a porta atrás de si, ajoelhou-se ao lado da tenente.

- O que aconteceu? – seus olhos se incomodaram com a claridade e sentiu então uma forte dor na cabeça. Tentou se erguer mas estava tonta e voltou a cair na cama desmaiada.

Johnny ficou aflito, reparou então na delicada cicatriz que ela possuía escondida sobre a franja, lembrou-se da queda anterior dela e da perda da memória, temia que aquilo estivesse acontecendo novamente.

- Só me falta ela continuar desmemoriada! – uma voz rouca e profunda revelou o visitante, que logo apareceu na porta.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo, pai?

- Vim ver a armadilha que você caiu, seu idiota. – uma ponta de raiva pode ser sentida.

- Armadilha? Do que você está falando? – ele fitou o velho homem e buscou nos orbes azuis a resposta.

- Olhe para essa mulher! Você acha mesmo que Mustang teria deixado você seqüestrá-la se não tivesse um plano? Ele teria te matado com um estalar de dedos! – ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos grisalhos impaciente.

- Eu... eu não podia imaginar que ele seria tão frio. – resmungou fitando Riza desacordada.

- Espero que não fique atrás dele em questão de frieza! Ou colocará nosso plano em perigo.- sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a cama.

- Ele vai encontrá-la. – murmurou sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Por que você acha isso? Não escondeu seus rastros?

- Sim, acabei com o carro e ninguém tem conhecimento dessa cabana. Mas sei que ele vai encontrá-la . – não explicou mais nada, buscou um pouco de água, umedeceu um pano e colocou sobre a testa dela.

**_ " Ele sempre a encontra..."_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tenho que encontrar a falha, o soldado que os deixou escapar. – murmurou para o quarto escuro.

Pensou em todas as possibilidades, todos os homens que ele havia colocado na operação eram os mais bem preparados, com as mais eficazes miras, depois de sua esposa, é claro.

Interrogaria cada um deles assim que raiasse o dia, foi só então que deu-se conta que o telefone tocava.

- Roy Mustang.

- Eu sei meu jovem. – o idoso sorriu com uma pontada de tristeza.

- O que quer a essa hora da madrugada, general? – ele não estava com a menor paciência para resolver assuntos militares.

- Dar algumas informações sobre o paradeiro de sua esposa. – Haruno fitou a esposa que ainda mantinha o olhar de desprezo.

- Então diga. – não pode conter a excitação.

- Alguns de meus homens seguiram Forsyth até uma estrada de terra, mas o perderam de vista, a tenente ainda estava inconsciente.

**"Ainda bem!"**

- Amanhã cedo retomaremos a missão de descobrir quem está por trás de Galhardia.

- Sim, mas creio que já sabemos quem fez tudo aquilo. – levantou-se e foi buscar o tapa-olho.

- Não sabemos, Forsyth é inocente. – respondeu com a voz cansada.

- Por que acha isso? – sentou-se novamente.

- Você viu a expressão em seu rosto quando achamos tê-lo desmascarado? Não é possível que ele seja capaz de tantas atrocidades, há alguém por trás disso, alguém mais esperto.

- Também acho que Forsyth não é tão inteligente. – disse com desprezo – mas nesse caso quem poderia ter feito isso, Forsyth tem um grande poder mas não o suficiente, e também não existem sinais de que ele tenha usado a Alquimia do Gelo em Galhardia.

- Não existem sinais, o que fez aquilo com aquelas pessoas foi muito mais forte que qualquer alquimia que já vi. – observou sua mulher que remexeu na cama aflita.

**" A pedra filosofal?" **

- Amanhã conversaremos, meu jovem, estou morto de sono. – sem esperar resposta desligou.

Quando Mustang deu-se conta as estrelas desapareciam para dar lugar ao sol, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho para ir ao QG.

- Eu espero que não seja tarde demais. – sussurrou enquanto ao água quente o relaxava.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ouvindo:** Who knew - Pink, Our farewell - Within Temptation e Refuge - Linkin Park

Ai está!

A Sra. Mustang foi sequestrada!! Uhhhh e um poderoso inimigo se aproxima da Cidade Central, e pra todos aqueles que gostam do meu baixinho preferido (tô até parecendo a Xuxa blargh!) Edward Elric, ele estara de volta nos proximos capitulos!!

Agradecimentos:

Mi:Muchas gracias pela review, eu não desistirei, mesmo que ninguém comente ^^, continue comentando mesmo assim!

Mekyo: É sério! Eu tenho mesmo tantas leitoras assim? Bem ai está a continuação, espero que tenha apreciado!Comente

Lika Nightmare: Por que Nightmare, Lika? Hehehe ele vai tomar uma providência quanto ao sequestro dela, pode ter certeza! E uma ao estilo Roy Mustang(ostoso)! Comente viu!

Daianaelm: São seja timida querida! Eu também sou, mas me lembro que ninguém tá vendo minha cara, ai eu falo mesmo! Espero sempre ver um comentário seu, ele é mto importante pra mim!Comente!

Artemys Ichihara: Olá!! Sim vc é minha leitora fiel! E tenho que te agradeçer por sempre manifestar sua opinião, mas não odeie o Forsyth, ele não merece é um homem confuso apenas hehehe. Continue comentando por favor! E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Gii: Que bom que gostou! hehe sobre seu palpite, bem... posso afirmar que muitas aguas vão rolar debaixo dessa ponte ainda!!

Hachi-chan 2 : Muito obrigada por ler :) Começarei a postar os caps com mais frequencia já que estou desempregada, então sempre que puder dê uma passa aqui! ^^E comente!

Agradeço tbm à Raiza que sempre lê, a Vanessa lá do orkut que tbm odeia o Forsyth! Huhuahua! A todas as outras meninas que já comentaram! Adoro vcs!! Vcs fazem minha felicidade!

Então comentem! NOW


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas e daí, eu não queria mesmo... :(**

**Olá **seres **humanos, homunculos, quimeras** e **outros seres**!

Ai vai o **último capitulo do ano**! O outro só sai no primeiro domingo do ano que vem!

Sem mais enrolação

**Let's goooo**

_**OBS:**_

_"itálico_" - pensamentos de Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

**Cap. XVII**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

- Que bom que você acordou. – disse o moreno assim que a tenente abriu os olhos.

Ela instintivamente observou o lugar em silêncio, e colocou a mão sobre o enorme "galo" em sua cabeça, a dor aguda não impossibilitou que soltasse uma exclamação de raiva.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – fitou Forsyth sem demonstrar emoção.

- Você é minha refém mocinha! E não, não adianta procurar sua arma, eu a desarmei quando me certifiquei que estava viva. – disse ao vê-la colocar a mão nas costas procurando o coldre.

- Por que me fez de refém? Onde está o Marechal? – perguntou tentando se levantar, mas caindo novamente na cama ainda tonta.

- Você não se lembra do incidente no baile? – pegou uma cadeira e colocou perto dela, sabia que Riza não seria louca para tentar uma luta corporal com um homem tão forte e alquimista.

- Me lembro que eu estava em casa, sentada comemorando meu aniversário, quando algo me atingiu e eu cai. – murmurou tentando se concentrar em que encrenca estava metida.

- Céus! Você recuperou a memória, mas perdeu a outra parte. – riu divertido, seria bem mais fácil manipulá-la assim.

- Quando eu perdi a memória?

- Quando caiu da primeira vez, e agora perdeu a parte correspondente ao tempo intermediário até agora.

Ela pareceu chocada, mas não demonstrou isso, aquilo parecia um pesadelo.

- Por que me seqüestrou? Quem é você?

- Sou Johnny Forsyth, você se lembra de mim agora. – sorriu demonstrando satisfação.

- Me lembro, mas por que me seqüestrou? O que eu fiz para você?

- Você faz muitas perguntas Riza, respondê-las-ei depois que comer alguma coisa.

- Não tenho fome! Responda-me agora. – disse num tom mais alto.

- Onde está toda aquela famosa paciência de Riza Hawkeye? – perguntou sarcástico. – você mudou muito.

Ele se levantou e ela fez o mesmo.

- Nem tente, ou serei obrigado a te amarrar na cama e não me sinto inclinado a fazer isso.

Teve vontade de responder, mas sabia que provocar não era uma ação inteligente em se tratando de um seqüestro. Agora tinha que tentar entender por que estava ali, e o que havia esquecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Chame Fuery, Falman, Breda e Havoc. – ordenou à Beth antes de entrar em sua sala.

Uma hora mais tarde todos estavam reunidos na sala do Marechal.

- Soubemos o que houve. – disse Falman prestando continência antes de se sentar.

- Sim, por isso os chamei, preciso de ajuda para resgatar minha esposa, digo, a tenente.

- Há alguma coisa além. – concluiu Breda.

Mustang desviou os olhos e suspirou, seus homens eram de confiança, não seria justo arriscar-lhes a vida e não contar o motivo.

- Há.

- Pode nos dizer Marechal. – Fuery murmurou percebendo a angustia do amigo.

- Vocês devem ter ouvido falar de Galhardia, o país que faz fronteira ao sudoeste.

- Sim. – Havoc tentava captar o que acontecia ali.

- Bem, aquele país está morto. – observou os olhares de estupefação de seus homens. – não há uma única alma viva lá.

- A pedra filosofal? – perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Não creio, é alguma coisa mais "humana", alguém fez tudo aquilo e ao que parece com a única intenção de eliminar os nativos.

- Não entendo, eles são fortes, tem grande sabedoria. – Breda coçou o queixo.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Roy indagou.

- Estudei o biótipo e os traços culturais de lá.

- Mas não se sabia quase nada daquele país.

- Sempre se descobre o que se quer.

- Fale mais, soldado. – não conseguia perder a velha mania, mesmo todos eles tendo subido de posição.

- Eles são parecidos com os Ishibalianos, crêem num Deus, e que Dele vem tudo e que sua Ira é destruidora.

- Isso já descobri pelos relatórios.

- Bem, eles têm, ou tinham sua população de maioria masculina, homens altos e de cabelos claros, tinham a força de dois homens comuns.

- Do tipo galã. –Havoc concluiu.

- Sim, eram muito avançados tecnologicamente, contavam com bons ferreiros e auto-mails poderosas.

- Então por que foram dizimados? – Falman indagou, fitando o Marechal.

- Por um alquimista.

- Apenas um? - perguntaram em coro.

- Até então sim, mas não posso afirmar. – Roy levantou-se e foi até a grande janela.

- E ele pretende vir para cá, certo? – Fuery concluiu.

- Também não temos certeza, mas ao que tudo indica, sim.

- Só o exército dará conta? Galhardia era muito mais avançado e pereceu! – Breda arregalou os olhos.

- Galhardia não tinha alquimistas, e não creio que é um assunto do exército. – Mustang coçou o queixo.

- É pessoal? – alguém perguntou

- Não sei se consigo sozinho, por isso convoquei vocês também. – virou-se e fitou-os intensamente. – me tragam o garoto FullMetal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Coma isso Riza. – lhe entregou o prato com uma cheirosa sopa.

- Como quer que eu coma com essas algemas nas mãos? – perguntou tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse, assim fugiria.

- Você aprendeu isso no treinamento. – se encaminhou para porta e disse sobre os ombros. – e não tente me enganar, eu conheço você, melhor que a mim mesmo.

Ainda zonza ela experimentou a sopa, não estava envenenada afinal aquilo era um seqüestro o que adiantaria se ele a matasse?

- Bom, muito bom... – murmurou quando terminou, então levantou-se, mas quase caiu quando viu que seus pés foram amarrados à cama.

- Merda! – esbravejou.

- Nossa, Riza quem te ensinou esse vocabulário? – Johnny voltou e se espantou com a cena.

- Aprendemos muita coisa que não gostaríamos quando entramos no exército, mas se isso te incomoda , tape os ouvidos! – resmungou se erguendo e voltando a sentar.

- Sua língua tornou-se ferina também, mas isso é coisa do Mustang. – disse com desdém.

Riza suspirou pesadamente, levou as mãos ás têmporas e começou a massageá-las.

- Johnny, você não é uma pessoa ruim, por que me seqüestrou?

- Eu fui posto contra a parede Hawkeye, você apenas estava no meu caminho na hora não tenho nenhum interesse em machucá-la.

- O que você fez para que fosse pressionado?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, como você disse Riza, eu apenas estou no meio do turbilhão. – dito isso saiu novamente.

_ "Turbilhão? O que está acontecendo aqui?"_

Ela esperou pacientemente até que ele voltasse, sabia que não retornariam à conversa, era típico de Johnny, mas também era comum nele não deixar assuntos inacabados.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. - disse quando ele retornou ao quarto.

- Vamos. – pegou-a pela algema e desamarrou seus pés. – não tente nenhuma gracinha ou eu congelo você. – disse sorrindo.

- Congela? Do que está falando?

- Sou um Alquimista agora Riza, o alquimista do gelo. – estalou os dedos e congelou um jarro.

- S-sem circulo de transmutação. – observou.

- Não. – com a mão livre abriu a camisa revelando quatro círculos de transmutação, tatuados no corpo.

Só então percebeu que aquilo não eram tatuagens, pareciam cicatrizes de queimaduras.

Ele a observou e viu uma sombra de espanto quando percebeu a profundidade daquilo.

- Viu, nós temos muito em comum, meu pai também fez isso em mim. – tentou não demonstrar emoção na voz.

- Dói? – perguntou num tom quase ingênuo.

- Só quando respiro. – sorriu e levou-a até o banheiro.

Quando voltaram ela permanecia calada.

- Sente falta dele? – perguntou com um olhar duro, de puro ciúme.

- Sim. – não iria negar, quem sabe se ele se apiedasse a soltaria.

- É estranho pensar que eu esmurrei a ponta da faca o tempo todo, sempre tentei conquistá-la mesmo sabendo que amava-o.

- Mas eu nunca nutri suas esperanças Johnny.

- E eu não estou dizendo que é sua culpa. – saiu do quarto novamente. – apenas saiba que seu amado Mustang não é tão bom assim...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ouvindo: **_Sayonara_ - Yuria Yato (nada melhor pra se despedir do ano!), _Sober_ - Pink e _Who we are(and who we want to be)_ - Xandria.

Ai está!! Espero que tenham gostado, muito da trama começa a ser percebido nesse capitulo!E o Ed tá vivo!!E a Riza tem sua memória de volta, mas isso não é o suficiente...

**Agradecimentos:**

Mi: Mande os comentários sim, por favor!!! Fico muito feliz quando recebo uma review! Feliz Ano novo e comente!

Gii: Hahaha ela vai sim! Com certeza sua ira vai surgir, mas não será só por isso não! hahaha! Feliz Ano novo, não esqueça de deixar uma review!!

Paulinha-chan: Oi!Haha sabe que até eu fiquei preocupada quando parei no 13º, não me vinha uma bendita ideia na cabeça, achei até que teria que por a fic em hiatus. Mas começei a ler alguns romances enquanto estava de atestado médico, devido à tendinite, e a inspiração voltou. Continuarei a escrever sim, mesmo que não me tragam lucros (financeiros) essa é minha paixão. Feliz Ano Novo pra vc, e continue comentando! Ai está seu agradecimento ;)

Vanessa: Viu? O Forsyth não é tão mal! Ele também sofre... e vai sofrer muito mais... Continue deixando seus comentários no orkut! Feliz Ano novo!

Obrigada também às meninas que não comentaram mas leram o capitulo anterior e esse!

Até o ano que vem então povo!

Kisu


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... maybe...**

Olá pessoal!

Trago duas noticias, uma boa e outra não tão boa!

Qual vocês querem primeiro?

Lá vai a boa então (não ouvi o que você ai falou, pode repetir depois?): A fic terá mais alguns capitulos, mais 6 para ser exata :). Me deu um baque e eu comecei a escrever feito uma louca! Mas consegui me controlar!!

A não tão boa é que a fic está terminando, estou finalizando o vigésimo quarto capitulo (um numero um tanto sugestivo...rsrsrs)

Bem sem mais enrolação!

**Let's go!**

**_OBS: _**

_"italico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

Cap XVIII

- Você não vai me soltar não é? – ela perguntou na tarde do terceiro dia.

- Não, até conseguir minha liberdade. – respondeu enquanto dobrava alguns lençóis que comprara na vila.

- Do que você é acusado Forsyth? – ela perdeu a paciência.

- Genocídio. – respondeu como se não fosse nada.

Ela arregalou os olhos e suspirou, haveria um engano naquilo, Johnny era um bom rapaz e não tão inteligente a ponto de planejar isso.

- Conte-me tudo Johnny. – ela pediu.

Mas ele não o fez, apenas suspirou também e respondeu secamente.

- Não queira saber Hawkeye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- E então? – Roy perguntou quando Fuery entrou em sua sala.

- Nada ainda, algumas testemunhas foram encontradas mas não ajudaram muito. – Se sentou.

- Mas o que ele fez? Evaporou? - resmungou impaciente.

- Mas trago uma noticia boa. – antes que pudesse dizê-la foi interrompido por Beth que entrava furiosa.

- Marechal, tem um garoto lá fora que está fazendo o maior estardalhaço para entrar.

**"Edward?"**

- Mande-o entrar. – ele não pode esconder o sorriso, então fitou Kain mas este não sorria.

- Mas... você não é... digo, o que faz aqui Alphonse? – gaguejou evidentemente decepcionado.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – Ele gritou indo em direção a Mustang quando Fuery o interceptou.

Ninguém nunca havia visto o doce Al tão indignado e tão furioso em toda vida.

- Largue-o coronel, ele vai se acalmar agora. – Roy fez um sinal para que os dois se sentassem.

- O que faz aqui? – repetiu.

- Como ousa esconder meu irmão de mim durante esses meses? – seus olhos faiscavam de ódio.

- Calminha ai! Eu não escondi, ele quis "desaparecer" e eu apenas dei a proteção militar que ele precisava! – agora era o moreno quem parecia indignado.

- Não foi isso que ele me disse! Você o raptou e escondeu, desde que ele voltou!

**"Anão filho da...! Como mente aquele pirralho!"**

- Pense o que quiser Alphonse, eu não estou interessado, mas dê um recado meu ao seu irmão, diga a ela que eu o espero no Quartel amanhã, às 10 horas.

- O que quer dele? – Al não parecia mais calmo.

- Não é de sua conta, agora dê o recado, a tenente corre risco.

O loirinho arregalou os olhos e entendeu a situação.

- Humpf.

Saiu da sala, deixando Roy e Fuery perplexos com a mudança de comportamento.

- Essa era a boa noticia? – indagou sarcástico.

- Sim e não, a notícia era que o Ed já estava em Rizembool e tinha uma notícia ruim também, parece que ele quase foi morto por uma chave de fenda. – não pode evitar o sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

- Foi como eu esperava, mas quando ele vier darei um jeito para que pare de mentir.

Continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, logo depois chegaram os relatório dos demais coronéis, mas nada que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Quando voltou para casa, sentiu um aperto no peito, aquela mansão parecia ainda maior sem ela. E sentia como se a estivesse perdendo na medida que o tempo passava. Seu segredo poderia ter sido revelado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Você mentiu para mim Ed? – Al perguntou assim que entrou no quarto do hotel.

- Do que está falando Al? – Ed estava deitado na cama, com os braças cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Edward Elric não havia mudado muito naqueles dois anos, havia crescido, não muito, mas um tanto considerável. Continuava exalando força e perseverança, e seus olhos já não traziam tanta frieza e dor.

Alphonse por sua vez era quase uma cópia viva de seu irmão, só que agora conservava o cabelo cumprido preso num rabo baixo e ainda era tão amável quanto antes.

- Eu fui atrás do Marechal hoje, ele me disse que você quem se escondeu! – estava muito zangado.

Ed não pode evitar uma gargalhada ao imaginar Mustang sendo pressionado por um garoto. Mas logo depois ficou sério e respirou fundo, precisaria agora revelar toda a verdade.

- Quando você voltou Al? – uma voz que vinha do banheiro indagou, logo apareceu uma bela figura feminina à porta com uma toalha nas mãos.

- Agora mesmo Winly. – esperou que a loirinha não perguntasse mais nada.

- Sente-se Alphonse, vai ser uma longa história, mas sente-se longe de mim, por que talvez queira me matar depois dela.

Winly também foi se sentar, sentia um clima tenso no ar, tão pesado que poderia quase ser cortado com uma faca.

- Eu realmente voltei a 2 meses, não me pergunte como, acho que o Portão não me aceitou. – tentou sorrir, mas fracassou. - cai numa floresta perto de uma cidade a Oeste daqui, bati a cabeça e perdi os sentidos por três dias, um velho me achou e cuidou de mim, quando voltei não tinha lembrança alguma, então o homem viu o relógio de prata e chamou um soldado que fazia a segurança da área, ele me reconheceu e mandou chamar o Marechal, fui enviado para alguns especialistas, tudo em segredo até então, por que de nada adiantaria avisar você, se eu não me lembrava de nada.

Al não deu razão ao irmão mas não o interrompeu, fitou Winly que parecia desconfiada.

- Então minhas memórias voltaram mas havia algo que eu tinha que fazer antes de voltar para casa. Eu tinha que visitar o tumulo de nossa mãe, devolver o que eu tirei de lá. E precisa pensar em como encará-lo depois de dar a minha vida pela sua. – sua voz estava entrecortada, Winly se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçou e ele sem receio aconchegou-se nela.

- Eu temi que fosse algo pior. – Al sussurrou com os olhos marejados, a loirinha estendeu-lhe os braços e o acolheu no seu abraço também.

- Bem, mas o que será que o palito de fósforos quer comigo? – Ed se ergueu, estava realmente envergonhado.

Al abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e respondeu:

- A tenente foi seqüestrada. – viu Winly empalidecer e Ed ficar boquiaberto.

- Mas aquele idiota não consegue nem cuidar da própria esposa? – Edward resmungou furioso, todos sabiam do carinho que Riza tinha para com os irmãos Elric.

- Ele quer ajuda, mas acho que não é só isso, tive acesso a alguns documentos, e a coisa está ficando feia.

- Teve acesso? – Ed perguntou desconfiado.

- Er... bem, eu estava andando e um moço caiu, eu vi os relatórios. – sorriu sem jeito.

- Caiu, sei... mas não importa, conte-nos o que viu. – Winly disse demonstrando sua preocupação com a amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza, o que acha de irmos fazer algumas compras? – Johnny perguntou sorrindo no terceiro dia.

- Você está louco Forsyth. – disse num tom calmo e estranhamente baixo.

- Louco? – indagou sentando-se numa cadeira a frente da cama onde a mantinha presa.

- Esqueça, vamos então. – respondeu serenamente, aquele seria um ótimo jeito de escapar ou ser vista.

- Então levante-se vou desamarrar seus pés. – feito isso ajudou-a a caminhar até a saída do quarto. – Eu a vendarei agora.

- Não faça isso! – ela gemeu tentando arrancar a venda de suas mãos.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu seria louco de deixá-la ver onde está! – disse irônico.

Levou-a para fora da cabana e colocou num carro que havia "pegado emprestado" de um senhor. Deixara uma boa quantia na casa do homem e um bilhete dizendo que cuidaria bem do automóvel.

- Tem gostado de sua estadia?

- Não posso dizer que sim. – resmungou quando ele tirou-lhe a venda, mas não conseguiria distinguir o caminho, ele propositadamente havia feito algumas curvas e a distraíra.

- Devia se acostumar comigo Riza, seu marido não parece disposto a empregar muitos esforços para encontrá-la.

- Não me importa o tempo que demore Forsyth, algum dia ele vai destruir você. - comentou friamente.

- Não tenha tanta certeza Riza, ele pode ser muito forte, mas não utiliza maneiras justas num jogo, e é como dizem: o bem sempre vence. Eu estou do lado do bem, querida. – ele sussurrou sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Apenas não tenha tanta fé na honradez de seu marido, ele é capaz de coisas que você acharia repugnante.

- Se você se refere ao passado dele, saiba que eu estava lá e sei tudo o que deveria saber sobre ele. – defendeu.

- Não falo do passado Hawkeye, são ações ainda "frescas" que me refiro. – estacionou o carro numa vila, onde o movimento era mais fraco.

_" Ele está jogando comigo, quer que eu fique contra Roy, assim facilitaria as coisas, mas está enganado Johnny, sei jogar isso tão bem quanto você."_

- Venha, vou comprar-lhe um vestido. – sorriu sabendo a resposta.

- Não uso vestidos.

- Eu sei. – riu e a fitou com um olhar que ela definiria quase como apaixonado. – vamos comprar outras roupas então.

Andaram por algumas horas, ele carregando as sacolas, mas sempre com a mão sobre a algema de Riza, quando entravam em uma loja ele a soltava e ameaçava com um olhar.

- Vamos comer algo agora estou faminto. – puxou-a até um pequeno bar, onde algumas mesas estavam postas do lado de fora.

- Garçom! – gritou.

Quem não soubesse da situação poderia até mesmo pensar que os dois eram namorados, e ao que a mulher ali sentada era a esposa do Marechal de Amestris e o homem à sua frente era no momento o mais procurado do país.

- Você não acha que alguma dessas pessoas vai denunciar você? – ela indagou quando o suco que ele havia pedido chegou.

- Eles detestam os militares, jamais cooperariam com algum deles, e não creio que saibam do seqüestro. – comentou num tom casual.

- Você se tornou um homem horrível, Johnny. – ela comentou começando a jogar.

- As circunstâncias me fizeram assim. – ele sorriu com amargura, mesmo não demonstrando, cada ato dele era para que ela o aprovasse.

- Então é como dizem: A sociedade prepara o crime e o criminoso o comete.

- Sim, a prova viva é seu amado Mustang. – contra atacou.

- Ele mudou e ao contrário de você, as circunstâncias fizeram dele um homem melhor. – nunca havia defendido Roy com tamanho entusiasmo.

- Eu sou um bom homem Riza. – ele resmungou.

- Ah é? – o sarcasmo completou o tom frio em sua voz.

- Sou, eu poderia ter abusado de você quando estava presa a minha cama, mas não, eu tenho dormido na cozinha! – ele rugiu.

Ela o fitou e admitiu para si mesma que ele estava sendo muito gentil, mesmo aquilo se tratando de um seqüestro.

- Riza, - ele segurou-lhe o rosto e a fitou dentro dos olhos. – eu faria qualquer coisa por você, daria minha vida para protegê-la.

A tenente acabou por se sensibilizar com suas palavras, Forsyth não era um homem que mentia, não olhando nos olhos de uma pessoa.

- Então me liberte Johnny, e eu farei como que Roy pare de persegui-lo. – disse fitando o fundo daqueles olhos azuis.

Ele ficou sério, levantou-se e disse:

- Quando chegar a hora Riza eu a libertarei, não a reterei mais nem um segundo depois disso, mas no momento é só o que não posso fazer por você. – fez um gesto para que ela o acompanhasse.

A loira ficou remoendo aquela frase o restante do dia, havia um plano atrás daquilo tudo e ela descobriria qual era!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ouvindo: Pretty Girl - Sugarcult, Someday - Nickelback e Sisters of the light - Xandria**

Ai está!!!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ahhh Johnny não é tão mal afinal!! Ele é bonitinho: moreno, alto, forte, olhos azuis, alquimista e general! hahaha

Hummmm muitos mistérios serão desvendados nos proximos capitulos, atos serão confessados e sentimentos também!

Mas não vou mais incomodar minhas leitoras e leitores!

Obrigada as todos que leram!

Ahhh Vanessa, viu como o Forsyth é lindinho!!!! É meu viu!!

Kisu


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: FullMetal Alquimist não me pertence... e blá blá blá**

Oi povo!!!!!

Surpresa! Outro capitulo pra vocês!! Não é mentira!

Uma grande batalha se aproxima e esse é o incio! O outro capitulo é enorme, mas só sai no final de semana que vem, ele e mais um!

Agora eu os deixo para ler e quem sabe deixar uma review e fazer essa ficwriter feliz!!

Let's go!!

**_OBS:_**

**_"negrito e itálico"_** - pensamentos do Johnny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

**Cap. XIX**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Amanhã. – Roy anunciou naquela tarde, a seus subordinados e a Ed.

- Tem certeza? – Havoc perguntou, fitando-o.

- Não posso esperar mais. – gemeu.

Tinha constantes pesadelos com aquele maldito seqüestro e com as conseqüências catastróficas que ele poderia trazer para seu casamento.

- Então vamos atrás da tenente! – Ed se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai, pouca sombra?

- Quem você tá chamando de pessoa que só pode ser vista com microscópio?! – avançou em direção a Roy, que ria da cena.

- Admito que você cresceu alguns centímetros FullMetal. – ao vê-lo sorrir ele completou. - talvez dois ou três.

Havoc, Fuery e Breda correram para segurar Edward que não mudara em nada seu comportamento.

- O que está acontecendo? – Falman perguntou quando entrou na sala.

- Nada, o que você encontrou? – Roy se adiantou e quase arrancou a pasta que ele trazia.

- Um jovem afirma ter visto uma mulher loira com um homem moreno e de olhos azuis, eles estavam seguindo para o norte.

- Onde ele os viu?

- Na vila de Stein.

- Coronel, reúna os melhores atiradores. – ordenou à Breda.

Esse prestou continência e saiu da sala.

- Fuery, quero que descubra tudo a respeito dessa vila, e tudo o que a cerca num raio de 100 quilômetros.

Apontou para Havoc e ordenou:

- Traga os quatro melhores alquimistas do país, já esperamos tempo demais. – o loiro saiu da sala junto com Kain.

- Falman, traga seus melhores homens da inteligência, quero o relatório completo dos movimentos de Forsyth nos últimos quatro dias – ia observando-o ir a caminho da porta então voltou a ordenar. – quando passar por Beth mande-a chamar o general Haruno, quero-o aqui em uma hora.

Apenas Ed ficou na sala, boquiaberto com tantas ordens, deixou-se cair numa cadeira posta a frente da de Mustang.

- Você está preparando uma guerra ou o que?

- Temo que seja isso. – disse pensativo.

- Não vai me explicar por que mandou me chamar?

Roy suspirou e fitou o garoto a sua frente.

- O que quer saber?

- Primeiro, por que mandou o coronel buscar dados dos movimentos desse tal Forsyth se nem sabemos onde ele está?

- Não sabemos onde seu filho está, Johnny Lyon Forsyth, general do exército. Foi ele quem seqüestrou Riza, eu quero os movimentos do pai dele, Jonathan Forsyth.

- E o que o pai dele tem a ver com isso? – Ed tentava raciocinar e descobrir uma relação nisso tudo.

- Você já ouviu falar de Galhardia?

- Sim, o país que nos faz fronteira ao sudoeste.

- Forsyth, o pai, trabalhou numa pesquisa arqueológica lá, talvez com fins militares, não sabemos ao certo, a maior parte dos seus registros foi apagada pelo homúnculo King Bradlay quando ele era Füher.

- Estrategicamente apagado, você quer dizer. – disse com um sorriso amargo

- Sim, ele fazia a pesquisa com um alquimista local, cujo nome desconhecemos, esse homem foi morto pelo Füher, antes da batalha onde terminei nesse maldito estado. – passou os dedos pelo tapa olho negro e gemeu, prosseguindo. – seu corpo não foi encontrado, mas algumas testemunhas afirmam que ele está morto, eu acredito que esse homem descobriu algo muito importante e Forsyth o matou.

- Mas o que Galhardia tem a ver com isso?

- O país foi dizimado, não há uma única alma por lá e tudo parece ter sido obra de um alquimista.

O coração de Ed bateu forte enquanto a respiração ficava presa, seria aquele pesadelo algo recorrente? Nunca se livrariam da maldita Pedra Filosofal?

- Voc- você não quer dizer que um só homem acabou com a população de um país inteiro! – suas mãos estavam suadas, nessa hora sentia falta do seu auto-mail por que odiava aquela sensação.

- Sim, ele usou alguma coisa e não há relatos da pedra filosofal por lá.

- Se não foi a pedra filosofal o que pode ter sido?

- Creio que a pura alquimia.

- Alguém teria poder para tanto? – o loiro perguntou incrédulo.

- Alguém que tenha visto ou estado dentro do Portão, talvez. – Roy divagou, foi até o bar e colocou um pouco de conhaque, ofereceu ao jovem que recusou. – Esqueci que você é criança.

- Eu não sou! – gritou se levantando da cadeira.

- Acalme-se FullMetal, eu preciso de você com a cabeça fresca. – sorriu com amargura – amanhã será um dia difícil...

Suspirou e voltou a sentar-se, passaram a tarde toda combinando o que fazer, Haruno foi de grande ajuda e se ofereceu para ajudá-los na batalha, embora soubesse que a luta contaria apenas com alquimia e que os atiradores que o Marechal convocara iriam apenas distrair o adversário, e ajudar no resgate de Riza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza, acorde! – Johnny a sacudiu com delicadeza, embora quisesse ficar mais tempo observando-a dormir, não podia se dar a esse luxo, se ela estivesse livre estaria agora com uma pistola em sua testa.

- O que houve? – ela se sobressaltou e sentou-se.

- Você vai ser libertada. – disse um tanto sério.

- Por que eu sinto que não será de uma maneira pacífica? – engoliu em seco quando viu Forsyth se levantar e fitá-la atordoado.

Só então reparou que ele estava despido de sua camisa, os músculos contrastavam com as profundas cicatrizes da alquimia e talvez do treinamento com o gelo, havia visto esses mesmos tipos de queimadura nas costas de Roy.

- Seu marido está lá fora. – murmurou e apontou para a janela.

- Roy... – sussurrou sentindo o coração acelerar-se.

- Riza, escute-me. – abaixou-se olhando-a nos olhos, respirou fundo e prosseguiu – não importa o que aconteça, não saia de perto do garoto FullMetal...

- Como? Edward está lá fora? – interrompeu-o atônita, o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar?

- Sim, não sei explicar como, ele estava desaparecido pelo que sei. – disse também confuso.

- Como você sabe sobre ele, quando ele apareceu você já estava na fronteira? – olhou-o desconfiada.

- Eu tinha informantes, precisava saber como você estava. – resmungou como se aquilo parecesse obvio.

- Continue me falando sobre o que devo fazer. – ela não podia ignorar mais aquela declaração, mas tentou.

- Bem, não sai de perto dele, e por favor me prometa que não interferirá na batalha. – disse num só suspiro.

- Não prometo nada, se Roy estiver em perigo eu vou protegê-lo! – respondeu de modo frio.

- Então eu não poderei protegê-la. – respondeu abatido, mas sabia que se a visse em perigo seria capaz de parar a luta apenas para salva-la.

- Me conte tudo agora Johnny. – pediu tentando ser gentil.

- Você não saberá pela minha boca... – zangou-se com a própria burrice, se contasse para ela a verdade sobre seu marido ele teria ainda mais chances de conquistá-la se saísse vivo daquela luta.

- Não saberei o que? – ela estava impaciente.

- Esqueça, agora levante-se, eu a soltarei. – sabia do risco de ser morto por ela mesma depois daquilo, mas não havia mais tempo.

Quando estava terminando de soltar as algemas eles puderam ouvir a voz de Mustang, trovejando pela janela.

- General Forstyh, tem exatos 3 minutos para soltar a tenente Hawkeye.

Johnny riu, aquele homem continuava muito prepotente.

- Vá Riza, corra para o homem que ama! – ele disse com desdém quando abriu a porta.

Mas ela não correu.

- O que foi?

- Eu agradeço Johnny.

Ele arregalou os olhos e quase se beliscou para ver se estava sonhando.

- Agradece?

- Você salvou minha vida e mesmo me tendo a sua mercê não se aproveitou disso. – só Deus sabia o quanto era difícil pra loira agradecer, mas ela era justa.

- Salvei sua vida? – ele estava desconfiado.

- Eu sei toda a verdade Forsyth, o que seu pai fez. – disse séria.

- Como? Eu não... – agora teve que se segurar, mas como sabia de tudo?

- Eu o ouvi conversando com ele, quando achou que estivesse desmaiada. – mentiu.

**_" Oh merda! Eu e minha enorme boca!"_**

- Ele poderia ter me matado, assim como fez com os outros.

- Eu não pude impedi-lo Riza, na época eu era apenas um aprendiz, não dominava a alquimia, mas ele foi longe demais quando matou Luger(1), eu não tinha como para-lo, ele estava descontrolado, queria poder e só isso o interessava, talvez tenha sido aquele maldito pergaminho que encontrou com aquele circulo alquímico e história de uma tal de pedra Filosofal! – estava atordoado, era como se falasse para si, tentasse explicar o comportamento do pai.

Riza estava chocada. Jogara verde para colher maduro e tivera uma declaração completa de algo que ela mal fazia idéia, sobre que outros ele falava?

- Você não teve culpa, não podia ir contra seu próprio pai, mas sobre os outros, quantos exatamente? – ela se recompôs e usou a astúcia para arrancar o resto das informações e investigar depois que aquele inferno terminasse.

- Não sei, talvez milhares, eu era apenas um garoto, estava na academia militar, quando eu soube já estavam todos mortos... eles eram inocentes... – gemeu.

- De onde eram?

- Galhardia... – lágrimas toldaram sua visão e ofuscaram os orbes azuis.

- Mas Galhardia manteve comércio conosco, como fizeram isso? – estava ainda mais chocada, algo macabro acontecia com o país de fronteira e ninguém desconfiava.

- Eu não sei, agora você precisa ir Riza, vá. – ele a empurrou e a viu ir cambaleante alguns metros a sua frente, avistou os atiradores posicionados sobre as árvores, nas montanhas e escondidos sobre os muitos soldados ali.

- Será difícil eu sair vivo dessa. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Continua...

* * *

Ouvindo: Short Stories with Tragic Endings - From Autumn to Ashes, Autumns Monologue - From Autumn to Ashes e O que me importa- Marisa Monte

(1) - Luger é o nome de uma empresa que fabrica armas de fogo, da alemanha se não me engano. Na estória é o nome de um alquimista de Galhardia.

Ai está povo e pova!

A coisa tá esquentando! E vai pegar fogo literalmente! Ah ia me esquecendo, desculpem-me pelo merda no capitulo mas acho que vocês já devem ter visto coisa pior né?!hahaha

Então vamos aos **agradecimentos:**

_Artemys Ichihara_: Hehe você faz parte da maioria, mas fico feliz em saber que se não gostam do Johnny pelo menos o odeiam isso siginifica que defini bem a personalidade :). Eu tbm me divirto muito imaginando essas cenas! Deixe uma review e me conte o que achou tá bom?

_Mi_: Que isso menina eu entendo!Hehehe vou tentar escrever outra assim que digitar FIM nessa daqui! Eu também odiava a Alicia, por isso eu a fiz sumir, ela deve ter morrido, sofrido algum acidente sei lá ;)Fico feliz que tenha rido, sempre achei que era pessíma para escrever comédias ahahaha. Obrigada pela review, deixe uma nesse cap também viu!?

_Waterbender456_ (ex Sangosinha:) ) - Então é uma dobradora de água hein? Legal eu sou dobradora de papel (piada sem graça eu sei hehe '¬¬) Senti sua falta menina! Não quero parecer rude nem possessiva, mas LARGA O ROY POR QUE ELE É MEU!!!!!Gomen... bem voltando a sua review, você deve entrar para a comunidade do Odeio o Forsyth sua opinião é igual a de um monte de gente hahaha Todo mundo odeia ele tadinho... ele é kawaii vcs verão! Obrigada por aparecer e comentar! Comente de novo tá?!!

Bem a todos que não deixaram review o meu agradecimento tbm!

Kisu


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence...** humpf!!

Oi povo!

Como vão? Espero que **bem!**

Não vou falar muito agora, vocês já sabem que **a fic está acabando** e sei que desejam ir logo para o capitulo, preparem-se para a batalha!Então...

**Let's Go!**

**_OBS:_**

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

* * *

Cap. XX

- Riza... – Roy a viu ir em direção a Ed, mas sem deixar de fita-lo. Seu coração pareceu parar, era um alivio imenso vê-la viva e sem ferimentos aparentes, só então deu-se conta de quanto amava aquela mulher.

- Vejo que trouxe um grande contingente, pretende dar uma festa? – Johnny gritou para Mustang que estava no alto de uma colina, próximo a Ed, foi um alivio para seu coração não ver Riza correr para os braços do marido.

- Sim, a festa será dada no seu sepultamento! – ele gritou descendo a colina e indo em direção a clareira onde Forsyth estava.

- Continua convencido Mustang. – ele sorriu com desprezo. Seria um prazer matá-lo, teve que admitir.

- Não sou convencido, sou realista Forsyth! Agora posso matá-lo sem pôr em perigo minha esposa. – disse já a uns quinze passos do general.

- Sua esposa...- repetiu sorrindo. – quando pensa em falar a verdade para ela?

- Achei que você faria isso? – confessou sem mostrar que se abalara.

- Deixei isso para você. – declarou calçando as luvas, que não passavam de uma artimanha sobre seus reais poderes.

- Muito gentil de sua parte. – sorriu com ironia.

- Sempre fui um homem gentil, me surpreende que tenha armado isso tudo e colocado Riza em perigo, embora eu jamais machucaria a mulher que amo. – disse num tom de reprovação pelo que o Marechal havia feito então preparou-se para atacar. – Você vai lutar comigo como um bom alquimista ou vai espera que eu te ataque para ordenar aos snipers que me matem?

- Não seja idiota Johnny, eu quero mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Assim como fez com os Rockbell? Ah não, se me lembro bem você usou uma pistola... – queria deixá-lo louco, a ponto de se esquecer da concentração.

- Pelo que sei você também andou matando alguns inocentes...

- Do que está falando? – ele voltou ao estado sério e fitou Riza no alto da colina.

- Galhardia! – ele esbravejou.

- Eu nunca fui àquele lugar! – mas antes que pudesse continuar a se defender viu Roy atacá-lo, fez um esforço supremo para desviar da explosão que incendiou a arvore que estava atrás dele.

- Só isso que sabe fazer Royzinho? – provou estalando os dedos e lançando uma estaca de gelo na direção do Marechal.

Roy nada disse, continuou atacando, embora Forsyth desviasse como um felino dos seus ataques.

- Confesse General! – ele gritou quando desviou de uma parede de gelo que se ergueu sobre seus pés.

- Ele não tem nada para confessar, Mustang! – um homem saiu de trás da clareira e foi em direção aos dois.

No alto da colina, Riza estremeceu levemente e fitou Edward que se preparava para entrar na luta assim que fosse necessário.

- Jonathan Forsyth, eu suponho. – Roy disse preparando para atacar.

- Fez sua lição de casa, Marechal. – o cargo militar foi dito num tom de desprezo, o moreno sabia agora de onde Johnny havia herdado aquilo.

- Não foi muito difícil achar seus rastros. – mentiu Mustang.

- Não serei tão desleixado dessa vez.- voltou-se para Forsyth que estava visivelmente cansado. – e você, seu incompetente, não serve nem para matar um ridículo alquimista.

- E creio que nem você. – resmungou Roy.

Depois de uma gargalhada, Jonathan foi em direção ao filho, que não parava de fitar Riza, temendo que o rapaz que cuidava de sua segurança fosse estúpido o suficiente para largá-la.

Arrancou a camisa que Johnny vestia e Roy teve que se controlar para que não visse que estava estupefato com o que vira.

- Vê isso Mustang? É poder! – ele berrou apontando para as cicatrizes de Johnny.

- Isso é crueldade. – disse para si mesmo.

- Pai, tire as mãos de mim. – o moreno disse entre os dentes.

- Saia daqui, bastardo. – ele empurrou o filho e ergueu as mãos, nesse momento milhares de farpas de gelo surgiram acima de Mustang e ficaram paradas.

- Um ultimo pedido Marechal? Eu gostaria de prolongar a luta, mas tenho mais coisas a fazer hoje. – sorriu

- Sim, que você vá para o inferno! – estalou os dedos com toda a força uma enorme explosão fez tremer a terra toda num raio de um quilômetro.

- Está acabado. – um soldado que estava atrás de Ed e Riza murmurou.

- Não. – Ed disse sério.

Quando a fumaça foi desaparecendo uma enorme cratera havia se formado, mas não tinha nada ali.

- Onde você está? – Roy gritou, tentando disfarçar a perda de energia.

- Não grite, sou velho mas escuto bem. – a voz soou alguns metros dali, às suas costas.

- Atrás de você! – Ed gritou, nesse momento Forsyth viu o garoto e Riza.

- Nem uma maldita mulher você conseguiu agarrar, Johnny? – Jonathan resmungou fitando o filho que estava quase ajoelhado devido ao esforço para se esquivar.

- Cale-se pai. – ele gemeu irado.

- Seu idiota, não fale assim comigo, ou eu o mato como fiz com seu irmão!

**" Esse homem é louco! Se eu não encontrar um meio de destruí-lo agora, ele vai matar todos aqui."**

Então Roy fitou Johnny, ele estava cego de ódio, seus olhos haviam se transformado quase em esferas negras, ele correu em direção ao pai.

- Você matou Connor? – indagou depois de agarrá-lo pela camisa.

- Ele se mostrou mais incompetente que você, então eu o usei no meu primeiro experimento. – respondeu friamente.

Todos que podiam ouvir algo ou apostavam que Jonathan estava louco ou que era um demônio.

- Eu vou matá-lo agora. – disse ao tocar um circulo desenhado sobre seu peito.

Mas nada aconteceu, atônito ele soltou o pai e cambaleou para longe.

- O que houve filho? O que aconteceu com sua alquimia? – sorrindo se aproximou de Johnny.

- O que você fez?

- Eu lhe dei esse poder, posso muito bem retirá-lo quando quiser, e no momento eu arranquei isso de você.

- Como? – Roy entrou na conversa

- Eu introduzi na sua pele um minúsculo fragmento de uma pedra azul, e fiz os círculos com gelo, que era a alquimia que eu resolvi dar para ele.

- Pedra azul? – Johnny perguntou.

- O que você acha que eu pesquisava? Artefatos? – ironizou.

- Achei que queria a pedra filosofal!

Nesse momento Ed quase engasgou com o próprio ar, pelo pouco que ouvira o homem talvez estivesse mesmo buscando a maldita pedra.

- Queria, mas ia me tomar um grande tempo e não teria poder suficiente, então descobri algo em Galhardia, uma coisa que vale a pena.

- O que é essa pedra azul?

- É uma "mistura" alquímica, composta pelos principais elementos da natureza e do ser humano, o carbono entre outros.

- E por que precisou destruir toda a população de Galhardia para isso? – Mustang indagou dando um passo a frente, suas forças não voltavam com a velocidade suficiente.

- Por que esse é a principal fonte de energia da pedra azul, assim como a pedra filosofal. Ela se alimenta de pessoas, mais especificamente da retina e de algumas substâncias que só são encontradas no rosto e em outras partes do corpo.

- E por que Galhardia e não Amestris?

- Por que eles são mais desenvolvidos, e lá existe o circulo de Mormon, aqui não seria possível encontrar tal circulo nem mesmo uma natureza tão exuberante.

- Circulo de Mormon? – Riza sussurrou.

- Um circulo muito antigo, talvez um dos primeiros a ser desenhado para uso alquímico, poucos livros falam desse círculo de transmutação e nem existe alguma imagem dele, por que ele tem o intento de transformar metais em ouro e isso é proibido.

- O circulo de Mormon tem o intuito de transmutar metais em ouro. – As palavras de Ed se fizeram as de Roy, mesmo ele não as tendo ouvido.

- Mas a população local o aperfeiçoou, ele é capaz de transmutar as substâncias que eu disse nessa maravilhosa pedra, mas eles nem sabiam disso!

- Eles nem mesmo dominavam a alquimia! – Mustang argumentou, precisava de tempo para se recuperar e estava ganhando muito, entretendo seu adversário.

- Mas eram curiosos.

- O que aconteceu com Luger? – Johnny caminhou alguns passos mais próximo do pai.

- Tive que matar o idiota, ele tinha medo do poder dessa pedra azul! – colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça e num deles tirou um pedaço enorme de uma pedra de cor azul similar ao dos olhos de seu filho, o objeto parecia perfeitamente lapidado. – mas não tirei-lhe a vida sem que antes me ensinasse alquimia, pelo menos o básico, o resto aprendi lendo.

- Como conseguiu uma pedra tão grande?

- Não foi fácil, a população de Galhardia quase inteira está aqui dentro. – bateu com o dedo no centro da pedra.

- Então você não matou a todos? – seu filho indagou se aproximando ainda mais.

- Não, seu idiota, alguns tinham que continuar vivos para manterem as aparências, eu os forcei a isso, do contrario os mataria assim como fiz com suas famílias.

- A natureza lá está intacta, você disse que precisava do carbono dela também.

- Sim, mas tive sorte do país ser tão populoso, acabei conseguindo transmutar essa pedra apenas derrubando algumas arvores e destruindo nascentes e depois matando os galhardianos.

A frieza do homem assustava a todos, principalmente Edward que já havia visto até onde a ganância chegava.

- Agora você quer o mesmo destino para esse país. – o Marechal concluiu.

- Sim, quero mais poder, quem sabe eu comece isso hoje mesmo. – estendeu os braços e as estacas de gelo que tinham sido destruídas pela explosão ressurgiram agora mais perto de Roy.

- Vai me matar também pai, no seu trajeto até o topo? – o Forsyth filho disse sorrindo com desdém.

- Se você vencer esse patético homem eu lhe poupo a vida. – Jonathan sorriu também.

- Devolva minha alquimia então. – pediu sério.

- Está bem, mas faça o trabalho rápido dessa vez, não brinque com ele como se fosse um ratinho e você o gato, temos um platéia aqui e quero que sejam os primeiros a ver o poder da pedra azul em você.

- Será um prazer matar o desgraçado que roubou a mulher que amo. – Correu em direção a Roy numa velocidade enorme, assim que seu pai estendeu os braços e os círculos de transmutação começaram a brilhar.

Com um soco potente no estômago de Mustang, que não conseguiu desviar ele o fez cair de joelhos.

- Não se mova, eu tenho um plano, lembra-se de quando treinávamos distrações na Academia? – sussurrou fingindo bater novamente no Marechal.

- Sim. – murmurou ainda meio sem ar, estava muito surpreso com a mudança de "lado" de Forsyth.

- Bem, então eu distraio ele e você... – parou de falar sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Eu o mato. – Roy concluiu ainda num sussurro. – Agora Johnny deixe-me brincar também.

Ele esmurrou o rosto do moreno de olhos azuis, que cambaleou.

- Morra seu desgraçado! – Johnny gritou avançando, quando chutou Mustang esse fingiu cair desacordado, então estalou os dedos e fez formar uma grossa camada de gelo em seu redor, mas deixando um grande vazio em seu entorno para que Mustang não tivesse problemas em sair de lá ou com a água molhando sua roupa.

- Ai está pai. – sorriu se aproximando de Jonathan.

No alto da colina vários soldados tentavam segurar a tenente que queria de todas as formas ajudar o Marechal, então num movimento rápido ela virou-se pegou a pistola de um dos soldados, abaixou-se e conseguiu escapar. Correu até onde o marido estava tomando cuidado de se esgueirar nas árvores.

- Não grite, se gritar eles a verão, estão distraídos. – Ed tapou a boca de um soldado que queria chamar a tenente de volta.

- O que vamos fazer então, ela está em perigo? – o coronel Havoc se manifestou, a frente do seu pelotão.

- Não se preocupe, o Marechal não está morto, nem desmaiado. – Ed disse sorrindo com malicia. – se for preciso eu entro na luta também.

- Roy... Roy – Riza sussurrava para enorme pedra de gelo no chão.

Mais longe dali, Johnny que havia visto os movimentos de Hawkeye tentava distrair o pai, que de costas não via nada.

- E então pai, vai me deixar vivo agora? – sorriu.

- Não sei, talvez depois que eu acabar com aquela mulher que está parada próximo ao Marechal. – sorriu também.

- Mas como? – Johnny atordoado não imaginava que seu pai havia visto os movimentos de Riza.

- Cale-se, inútil. – foi se encaminhando pra mais perto.

- Riza, saia daqui. – Roy alertou-a de dentro da pedra.

- Você está vivo! – disse aliviada.

- Moça. – Jonathan chamou alguns passos longe dela.

Ela sacou a pistola que trazia e apontou pra ele, que apenas soltou uma gargalhada, sem hesitar atirou.

As balas entraram no corpo de Jonathan, mas exceto pelo impacto ele nada sofreu, continuava caminhando e sorrindo.

- Deixe ela, pai. – Johnny pediu correndo em direção a Riza.

- Não. – disse sério, estendeu o braço direito e uma estaca de gelo enorme se formou e como um raio voou em direção a Hawkeye.

Nesse exato momento uma mão segurou-a pelos ombros e ela fitou os orbes azuis que olhavam para ela.

Era como Johnny prometera, ele deu sua vida por ela, estava lá agora com aquele pedaço enorme de gelo enterrado às suas costas, mas sorria.

- Eu disse que te protegeria, não disse. – lágrimas brotavam dos olhos azuis.

- Johnny – ela disse contendo um soluço.

- Não chore por mim Riza, por favor. – pediu com a voz fraquejando e o ar sendo-lhe arrancado. – eu não matei o Roy, ele está bem.

- Eu sei, obrigada.

- Riza... – pegou-lhe a mão. – posso pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, o que quiser. – agarrou-lhe a mão, que começava a esfriar e empalidecer pela hemorragia.

- Me beije. – sussurrou.

Ela estremeceu, afastou os cabelos que estavam pregados em sua testa pelo suor, e lentamente depositou um cálido beijo nos lábios frios.

- Obrigado, estamos quites agora. – sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Ele matou o próprio filho. – Ed sussurrou chocado.

- Ele ia acertar na tenente.- Fuery disse.

- Tinha tempo para desviar se quisesse, ele viu Forsyth pular.

Todos que ouviram isso ficaram ainda mais abismados.

- Johnny...- ela ainda chamou, mas já ciente que ele estava morto. Colocou-o no chão e levantou-se, sua blusa e calça banhadas de sangue.

- Isso foi tocante. – Jonathan resmungou dando um passo.

- Você é louco! - a loira disse entre os dentes. – Eu vou acabar com você.

- Não Riza, eu farei isso. – Roy se levantou atrás dela deixando uma poça de água no chão.- saia daqui, e não me questione! – rugiu.

- Ele era mesmo um incompetente, nem pra ter matar serviu. – Forsyth meneou a cabeça.

- Calado. – o Marechal ordenou num tom baixo – FullMetal. – chamou.

Ed virou-se para ele e moveu a cabeça num gesto que entendera. O loiro colocou as mãos juntas e bateu-as na terra.

Nesse momento enormes placas de aço ergueram-se ao redor dos dois combatentes, impedindo que Riza entrasse, que qualquer um entrasse.

- Agora vamos acabar com isso. – ele trocou as luvas.

- Tem um testamento, Marechal? Creio que vai precisar de um. – Jonathan estendeu novamente o braço e as estacas caíram em cima de Mustang.

Uma intensa neblina se formou pela umidade gerada quando Roy desfez o ataque.

- Isso não é o suficiente. – Forsyth sorriu.

Então Mustang sentiu um frio seguido de dor no seu rosto, logo um pequeno corte sangrava na face direita.

- Só isso que tem para mim? – Roy desafiou.

- Seu idiota. – Jonathan esbravejou.

- Farei você pagar pela morte de Johnny. – Fitou o adversário tomado pela ira.

- Aquele imbecil mereceu o fim que teve. – resmungou friamente.

- E você também vai merecer o seu. – O marechal se abaixou e ergueu os olhos.

- O que está fazendo? – Forsyth fitou uma luz que surgia em volta deles – O que é isso?

- Alquimia do fogo.

- Como desenhou o circulo? Ele não estava aqui.

- Contei com uma ajudinha, Edward o fez pra mim em aço. – sorriu e concentrou-se.

Naquele momento a luz transformou-se em chamas em volta do enorme circulo, Jonathan tentou criar uma barreira de gelo, mas essa foi facilmente devorada pelas chamas.

- Você é um demônio. – Mustang caminhou por entre o fogo. Viu Jonathan se transformar num ser desfigurado, até quase se dissolver – Mas também é burro, quem diria que o poder da pedra azul se voltaria contra você?!

Então caiu de joelhos e desmaiou, exausto pelo uso da alquimia.

Ed abaixou as barreiras e todos correram para o local, com cuidado ele pegou a pedra azul e tratou de destruí-la.

Riza estava em estado de choque, caída perto de Johnny,soldados retiram-na dali.

- Roy... Roy – gritava ao ver o corpo dele.

- Ele está bem, tudo acabou. – Falman consolou-a.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ouvindo: Sally's Song- Amy Lee (para a ação do capitulo), Pretty Girl - Sugarcult e Forever Yours - Nightwish (para a morte do Johnny)**

Ai está a batalha!

Peço mil desculpas por isso, admito que sou péssima para escrever batalhas, não creio que consiga expressar com palavras os movimentos que imagino, mas vou praticar isso... prometo...

Eu matei o Johnny por muitos motivos, primeiro por que ele era muito odiado hehehe, segundo por que não teria mais fundamento ele permancer na fic e terceiro: eu adoro o poder de ser ficwriter e matar o personagem que eu quiser! muahuahua * risada malvada*

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Artemys Ichihara**: Ele é um vilão bonzinho sim, mas agora você descobriu que ele não é um vilão por assim dizer, só estava tentando conquistar o que ele achava que lhe pertencia. Sobre suas unhas, espero que não as tenha comido :), mas eu paro na melhor parte por que é assim que dá audiência hahaha pelo menos em novela funciona ;) Deixe uma review nesse tbm viu?!

**Mi:** Ele é legal sim :), desculpe eu tive que matá-lo... mas ele está no céu agora :) eu acho... mas morreu dignamente, protegendo a mulher que ele amou... Espero que deixe uma review ok?

**Gii:** Bota esquentando nisso:) Ela acabou ficando do lado do amor da vida dela, mas as coisas não serão tão fáceis daqui pra frente! Deixe uma review pra mim ok?!

**Vanessa:** Viu menina, o Forsyth morreu! E ainda ganhou um beijo da Riza! Morreu feliz o coitadinho! Espero que você odeie mais o pai dele do que ele agora! Continue comentando ok!

Até o proximo capitulo! Revelações acontecerão!

Kisu


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence...

Olá povo!

Perdoem-me pela demora! Devido a problemas climáticos eu não pude postar antes (choveu pra burro aqui e tava trovejando muito!)

Mas não vou enrolá-los mais!

**Let's go!**

**_OBS:_**

**"negrito" -** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything... ( Linda garota está sofrendo enquanto ele confessa tudo...)

Cap. XXI

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza... – Roy gemeu abrindo os olhos, dois dias depois da batalha.

- Estou aqui. – ela sorriu e se levantou da cadeira indo em direção a ele.

- O que aconteceu com Forsyth? – perguntou num murmúrio.

- Você venceu Marechal, como calculou a pedra azul podia ser manipulada por duas pessoas. – pegou a mão do marido.

- Eu venci. – sorriu triunfante.

- Não sem minha ajuda! – Ed colocou a cabeça na porta.

- Chibi. – ele debochou.

- Seu... – avançou em direção a Mustang que apenas riu quando a tenente apontou a arma para Ed, que extremamente branco estacou no meio do quarto.

- Não aborreça ele, Edward. – ela fingiu estar séria, depois concluiu. – não por enquanto...

- Está bem, mas temos muito o que conversar. – advertiu o loiro muito circunspecto.

- Agora eu só quero minha casa, depois falo o quanto quiser. – fez um esforço para se levantar. Conseguiu apenas minutos depois com a ajuda de Riza.

- O senhor receberá alta hoje a tarde, Marechal – uma velha enfermeira entrou e declarou com um enorme sorriso.

- Conheço a senhor de algum lugar. – ele divagou coçando o queixo.

- Eu tratei de sua esposa quando ela estava desmemoriada. Sou a senhora Wilson.

- Ah sim, obrigado. – sussurrou.

- Uma sorte a jovem ter recuperado a memória. – ela sorriu novamente mas logo ergueu uma sobrancelha quando fitou Riza que meneava a cabeça e o garoto que se segurava para não rir.

- Foi uma sorte mesmo, não é Riza Hawkeye?! – ironizou, tentando esconder a surpresa e a ira por não haverem contado antes.

- Sim. – um tanto corada a tenente levantou-se e seguiu a enfermeira até a porta.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou sério.

- Na cabana, eu acordei do desmaio e me lembrava de tudo, até o momento em que cai e bati a cabeça no meu aniversário.

- E o período até a batalha? – ele temia a resposta, já havia passado por aquela tortura antes.

- Nada. – respondeu desolada.

- De novo não...- gemeu.

- Não reclame, Marechal! -Ed tomou o partido da sniper.

Roy nada respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça e voltou a dormir.

Naquela tarde um grande contingente o esperava na mansão, e um enorme esquema de segurança foi armado.

- Ah Marechal! – Haruno disse assim que ele saiu do carro.

- Como vai General? – Mustang perguntou um tanto atordoado, só então se lembrava do incidente que resultara no seqüestro, teria muito o que falar com Riza, então notou que ela parecia não saber de nada ou dissimulava muito bem.

- Bem e você, jovem?

- Um pouco exaurido. – apertou a mão de alguns soldados e dos seus quatro fieis "escudeiros" que o aguardavam a porta da mansão.

- É um herói agora. – Breda disse quando ele entrou.

- Sempre fui, soldado! – sorriu.

Aquilo arrancou gargalhadas de alguns e caretas de outros.

- Está em casa. – Riza disse quando os amigos o ajudaram a colocá-lo na cama, sob protestos de Mustang.

- Eu agradeço a todos vocês, homens, mas quero ficar a sós com a tenente. – disse sério.

- Hum...- todos murmuram com olhares de malicia.

Riza corou efusivamente e fechou a porta quando eles saíram.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Ele engoliu em seco, não queria esconder aquilo por mais tempo, se ela quisesse deixá-lo que fosse agora.

- Seu perdão... – murmurou fitando-a.

- Perdão?

- Seu seqüestro, foi armado... – disse endurecendo as feições.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos e o fitou incrédula.

- Eu precisava fazer Forsyth confessar, ou então descobrir quem ameaçava Amestris e destruiu Galhardia. – tentou se explicar, só para vê-la apertar o punho na saia e abaixar a cabeça.

- Eu poderia ter morrido. – não sabia o que era pior, a decepção que acertara seu coração ou a ira.

- Eu sei, não pensei nas conseqüências. – admitiu.

- Isso se percebe! – ela esbravejou, levantou-se e foi até a janela.

Ele levantou-se também, com um pouco de dificuldade e foi até ela, parou a um passo de distância, temendo se aproximar mais. Era engraçado Riza Hawkeye era a única coisa que o fazia ter medo.

- Riza, eu jamais quis machucá-la, fiquei louco quando vi que ele havia desmaiado você, mas confiava que Johnny jamais a machucaria também. – colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ela virou-se, seus olhos estavam transbordando lágrimas quentes.

- Eu o protegi, dei minha vida a você e na primeira oportunidade você me coloca em perigo. – disse num tom baixo.

- Eu me arrependerei disso todas as noites de minha vida. – abaixou os olhos.

- Não duvido, mas saiba que comigo não passara nenhuma dessas noites que se seguirão. – afastou a mão que lhe segurava o ombro e saiu do quarto.

Quando a tenente desceu as escadas todos a fitaram espantados, Riza estava chorando. Hawkeye jamais chorava! Não em publico, pelo menos.

- Vá atrás dela. – Haruno sugeriu a esposa que estava sentada na enorme sala de estar da mansão Mustang.

- Riza querida, deixe-me entrar. – Judith pediu batendo á porta de biblioteca. Só então lembrou-se da falta de memória da tenente e desistiu.

A loira passou o resto da tarde e o começo da noite trancada, chorando enquanto fitava o horizonte, nunca havia se sentido tão traída em todos os seus 25 anos.

- Ela não vem jantar? – Roy perguntou a governanta.

- Não saiu da biblioteca ainda, Marechal. – a mulher declarou.

No minuto seguinte, a tenente se aproximou com uma aparência horrível, sentou-se na extremidade da mesa e remexeu na sopa, provando algumas colheradas, não tinha coragem de fitar Roy, que não parava de olhá-la.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadas, quando chegou ao quarto entrou no banheiro e tomou um belo banho.

- Riza. – Mustang a chamou encostado do outro lado da porta.

Nada ouviu, apenas o chuveiro ser desligado. Quando a porta se abriu ele só pôde se afastar para que ela, que parecia muito nervosa, passasse.

- Amanhã pedirei alguém para buscar o resto de minha coisas. – disse num tom seco, quando arrumava a mala.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar?

- Ou eu saio daqui ou o senhor vai me fazer de isca novamente, Marechal! – ironizou, escondendo a dor em sua armadura de pedra.

Ele nada disse, sentou-se na cama e a fitou, o desespero em seus olhos.

- Nunca vai me perdoar?

- Não sei. – dito isso saiu do quarto e depois da casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Beth, a tenente está ai? – perguntou, pro inferno com as possíveis especulações que fossem surgir.

- Sim, chegou bem cedo.

**" Aposto que terei um pedido de baixa em minha mesa"**

Quando entrou no quarto a viu sentada a sua mesa, seu coração bateu descompassado num misto de felicidade e apreensão.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou indo para sua mesa, mas não ouviu resposta.

Vasculhou o móvel atrás do pedido e não encontrou nada. Aliviado deu-se o luxo de fita-la.

Sentiu um aperto no peito, ela estava pálida e com olheiras, parecia ter chorado muito tempo.

O dia transcorreu no mais absoluto silencio, nem uma respiração mais alterada era ouvida da tenente, era o famoso controle de Riza Hawkeye.

- Tem que assinar aqui e aqui.- a loira disse quando levantou-se ao fim do expediente e levou alguns relatórios para ele assinar.

** "Nada de baixa do exército por enquanto!"**

Aliviado não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

Um tenente o levou para casa, um trajeto que parecia muito longo, mais até que o de costume. A certeza de não ver Riza deitada ao seu lado aumentava sua dor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza! – uma voz feminina chamou depois de bater insistentemente na porta.

- Só um minuto.

- Está bem.

- Winly! – Riza exclamou surpresa e feliz.

- É bom vê-la de novo. – a loirinha sorriu e entrou.

- O que faz na Central? – a tenente perguntou servindo um pouco de café enquanto a outra sentava no sofá e acariciava Black Hayate.

- Vim com Ed e Al quando o Marechal os chamou. – explicou com um sorriso pálido.

- Você deve ter ficado muito feliz quando Ed voltou.

- Muito. – Winly suspirou – embora tenha ficado muito nervosa quando soube que ele tinha se escondido por tanto tempo, me senti meio traída.

- Sei como é isso. – endureceu o semblante.

- Soube o que seu marido fez. – a loirinha comentou sem jeito.

- Acho que todos sabiam, menos eu. – admitiu amargurada – não vamos falar sobre isso, fale-me de você e Ed.

Winly corou e ajeitou-se no sofá, esclareceu a garganta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Você gosta dele, já se declarou?

A loirinha ficou ainda mais vermelha e sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente.

- Eu não gosto dele, quer dizer, gosto dele como um irmão. – mentiu

- Ou tenta se enganar sobre isso. – Riza sorriu do constrangimento da amiga.

- Eu não gosto dele. – esbravejou, embora fosse uma mulher ainda trazia reações infantis.

- Winly, Ed não está aqui, pode confessar. – Hawkeye instigou.

- Eu... eu... – gaguejou, respirou fundo e pareceu pensar alguns instantes – gosto dele, foi difícil pra mim esse tempo que ele esteve fora, quando voltou pensei que meu coração fosse explodir, mas ele ainda me trata como uma garotinha.

A tenente se compadeceu da insegurança e dor de Winly, passara por isso durante muitos anos, até achar ter conquistado Mustang.

- Então mostre a ele que você cresceu.

- Como? Não quero parecer vulgar.

- Não se mostra que é uma mulher usando saias curtas, ou andando seminua na rua, você demonstra com atitudes.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Confesse o que sente.

- Você tá doida! Ele nunca mais falará comigo.

- Já tentou pra saber? – Riza sorriu, ela era do tipo faça o que eu digo mas não o que faço.

- Não, mas...

- Então vai lá, fala com ele. – interrompeu.

- Vou... tentar... –engoliu em seco.

- Ótimo, quer mais café?

- Não e eu sei o que você está fazendo. – Winly sorriu de modo perverso.

- Como? – não entendeu ou fingiu não entender.

- Você quer desviar a minha atenção do assunto que me fez vir aqui!

- E que assunto seria?

- Olha pra esse lugar! – fez um gesto que abrangeu toda a sala.- Não é a casa do seu marido! Você brigou com ele dá pra ver nas suas olheiras que também não dormiu de noite.

Riza abaixou os olhos, o que adiantava negar, queria mesmo desabafar, sua fase de guardar tudo o que sentia para si já havia passado a alguns anos.

- Ele traiu minha confiança! Colocou minha vida em perigo!

- Olha Riza, eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra defender ele, mas não acha que está sendo muito dura?

- Dura? – ela quase gritou. Só Roy Mustang tirava a calma dela, mesmo que ele nem estivesse presente.

- Calma! Ele tinha milhares de pessoas para proteger, aposto que foi difícil pra ele tomar essa decisão.

A sniper nada disse, fitou a moça e pareceu refletir.

- Não estou disposta a perdoá-lo agora. – admitiu.

- Mas um dia fará isso?

- Talvez. – suspirou.

- Já é um começo. – a moça sorriu.

Riza forçou um sorriso, aquela seria outra longa noite acordada pensando nos motivos de Roy.

Quando a manhã chegou, ela que realmente mal dormira levantou-se e foi tomar um banho.

Ao chegar no QG se deparou com Roy sentado a sua mesa, com suspiro ela foi até lá, depositou sua bolsa e parou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Posso ajudar?- perguntou impaciente.

Só então percebeu que ele estava tão abatido quanto ela, as olheiras eram muito visíveis e um cheiro de bebida estava ao seu redor, quando ele ergueu os olhos, pois até então estava com a cabeça baixa, ela viu que não trazia o tapa-olho. Seu coração falhou uma batida, nunca o vira daquele modo.

- Volta pra casa, volta pra mim... – ele murmurou com lagrima nos lindos orbes escuros, olhos que faziam as mulheres morrerem afogadas quando mergulhavam neles.

- Roy, levante-se vá tomar um pouco de café, onde está seu tapa – olho?- xingou-se por sua voz parecer tão gentil não desejava ser carinhosa com ele, nunca mais!

- Eu não sei... Riza precisamos conversar. – sua voz saia lenta e pegajosa, só então ela percebeu que ele estava embriagado ainda.

Foi até a mesa dele, pegou o telefone e discou três números.

- Beth, chame o coronel Havoc e ligue para Armstrong também.

- Armstrong? Aquele fortão que gosta de tirar a camisa? – a secretária indagou tentando ligar o nome a pessoa.

- Sim. – Riza queria rir da descrição mas o momento não permitia.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam na sala.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Armstrong perguntou confuso.

- Passou a noite toda bebendo, pelo que parece. – Havoc respondeu ajudando a levá-lo até o banheiro da sala, onde Mustang pôs-se a vomitar.

- Ele está melhor? – Riza perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Um pouco, acho que você deve levá-lo para casa tenente. – Havoc sugeriu.

- Está bem. – escondeu o desagrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Riza! – ele levantou-se surpreso, duas horas de sono depois e com uma baita dor de cabeça.

A loira nada disse, fitou-o muito séria, ele realmente estava no fundo do poço. Mas a culpa era dele mesmo!

- É um maldito sonho! Outro! Estou cansado de sonhar com você Riza! Saia da minha mente!- ele estava atordoado.

Ela tentou esconder o choque, ele estava tentando esquecê-la? Ou estava ficando louco?

- Não está sonhando, Marechal. – disse dando um passo a frente.

- Se está mesmo aqui cutuque meu braço! – ordenou.

A tenente recuou no entanto depois fez o que ele havia dito.

- Você voltou? – perguntou sério quando a dor do beliscão que ela deu passou.

- Não, vim apenas trazê-lo para sua casa. – deu ênfase no pronome possessivo e prosseguiu de um modo frio. – estava muito bêbado para trabalhar.

Ele retesou-se na cama e pôs seu plano em prática.

- Se já terminou o que veio fazer aqui, pode ir embora, peça alguém para trazer meu trabalho mais tarde. – respondeu no mesmo tom frio.

Riza engoliu em seco, nem mesmo quando eles não tinham qualquer envolvimento ele a havia tratado assim. Então prestou continência e a passos duros foi em direção a porta.

- Hawkeye. – ele chamou

- Sim.

- Meu advogado irá procurá-la amanhã. – disse sorrindo por dentro ao vê-la pestanejar e arfar.

- Advogado, para quê?

- Ora, para você verificar os papéis do divórcio.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ouvindo: Pretty Girl - Sugarcult, Eversleeping - Xandria e Falling- Lacuna Coil

A frase que se encontra antes de começar o capitulo é da música Pretty Girl da banda Sugarcult, eu recomendo!

Ai está o cap! Espero que ele seja bom o suficiente para ganhar algumas reviews!

Então vou agradeçer pelas já postadas no capitulo anterior:

Artemy Ichihara: Não comeu? Que bom, ouvi dizer que comer unha faz mal!Sim mas ele achava que estava agindo certo em tentar conquistá-la, mas depois viu que de nada adiantaria... Haha foi meio gay mesmo!Espero que deixe uma review, ok?Bjus

Mi: Matei...gomen mas matar personagem é tãooo bom! Brincadeira, se ele ficasse vivo acabaria atrapalhando os dois, mas ele se sacrificou por ela e isso foi kawaii!Ainda gosta de mim? que ótimo! Espero que goste o suficiente para deixar uma review!Kisu

Vanessa: Hoje é sabado, comenta! haha

Kisu e até o proximo cap!


	22. Chapter 22

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... só os dvd's que eu comprei do animê!

Oi povo!!!

Nuh! O pessoal tem lido mesmo a fic!!!E eu agradeço muito por isso!!

Mas sei que não querem perder tempo lendo isso, então...

Let's go!

OBS:

_"itálico"-_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"-** pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

_**It's the way that he makes you feel.** (É o jeito que ele te faz sentir)_

_**It's the way that he kisses you.** (É o jeito que ele beija você)_

_**It's the way that he makes you fall in love...(**É o jeito que ele te faz se apaixonar...)_

Pretty Girl - Sugarcult

**Cap. XXII**

A tenente estremeceu ligeiramente, a duas horas atrás ele a pedia chorando para voltar, agora falava em separação! Era um sujeito muito estranho.

- Sim senhor, eu aguardarei seu advogado amanhã.

- Mais uma coisa, peça alguém para vir buscar suas coisas, não quero vê-la por aqui novamente.

Dessa vez ela não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta e literalmente correu para o carro.

Pela enorme janela Roy a viu dirigir em alta velocidade pela alameda, abaixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas ousadas rolaram pela sua pele.

- Riza... – murmurou colocando a mão no vidro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ele quer o divórcio. – Hawkeye falou com Winly que fora a sua casa quando a loira telefonou.

- O que? – os olhos da moça arregalaram-se como se quisessem sair da órbita.

- O advogado dele me procurará amanhã. – tentou parecer indiferente ao fato, mas na verdade passara o dia todo atordoada e confusa.

- Não pode ser! Por que ele quer isso se ele cometeu o erro?

- Talvez já tenha outra conquista em mente. –sorriu com desdém.

- Não acho que seja isso, ele pode ter desistido de implorar seu perdão.

- Ele não implorou. – ela respondeu seca.

- É obvio que é muito orgulhoso.

- Eu deveria ter ficado com Johnny, ele me amava de verdade, deu sua vida por mim. – disse arrancando um suspiro de desagrado da amiga, ela mesmo não cogitava tal possibilidade.

- Você tá louca ou o que hein?! Aquele homem deixou três soldados congelados, o pai dele matou a população de um país inteiro pelo que eu soube!

- Mas nunca me colocou nas mãos de um inimigo! – disse com raiva.

- Mas nunca mandou construir um jardim, só por que você gosta de rosas e lírios, nunca esperou um mês até que você resolvesse se casar com ele, logo ele Roy Mustang o maior galinha do país, manteve-se fiel a você desde que começaram a namorar! – a loirinha tentava a todo custo colocar um pouco de sanidade na cabeça da tenente, mesmo que para isso tivesse que defender Mustang, no final ela só queria ver a amiga feliz, e para Riza não havia outro caminho para felicidade que não passasse por Roy.

- Não quero falar disso! – ela perdeu a paciência, realmente não gostava nada de ser contrariada.

- Vai lá, haja como uma criança ignore seus sentimentos, pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase. – Winly revirou os olhos.

- Eu preciso pensar...- admitiu.

- Sei disso, é uma decisão importante. – a moça sorriu preparou-se para sair.

Na manhã seguinte ao chegar no QG Riza deparou-se com Roy já sentado na sua mesa, e estava trabalhando! Só podia ter adoecido!

- Bom dia tenente, poderia me trazer os relatórios sobre as bases do sul? – perguntou sem fitá-la, num tom muito formal.

_ "Ótimo, agora voltamos a estaca zero! Assim será mais fácil esquecê-lo! Ah não seja idiota, você não vai conseguir mesmo!"_

- Sim senhor. – foi até a mesa e pegou uma montanha de papéis e levou até a mesa do Marechal.

** "Que droga, ela devia implorar pra que eu não pedisse o divórcio, não ficar com essa cara de indiferença! Esqueci... Riza nunca implora!"**

- Aqui estão, os de baixo são pedidos de dispensa e controles de despesa, estão datados basta o senhor assinar.

- Ótimo, por enquanto é tudo. – fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se afastasse.

**"Pedidos de dispensa! Oh merda! Se ela pensa em fazer isso já pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva!"**

_ "Filho da mãe, agora acha que eu sou uma empregada dele! Opa, eu sou... "_

Suspirou e concluiu que ser apenas a tenente dele não a satisfazia, como nunca a satisfez.

- Hawkeye. – ele a chamou.

- Sim.

- Mande chamar o FullMetal, Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman.

_ "Temos uma secretária pra isso!"_

- Ah e chame Armstrong também. – pediu quando ela se afastou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- O que é isso, o chá das 5 ou um conselho de guerra? – Ed perguntou ao se deparar com todos aqueles homens sentados de frente para o Marechal.

- Pare de gracinhas anão e sente-se!

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MICROORGANISMO HEIN?! – O loirinho correu até a mesa e bateu com as mãos no tampo, o que só arrancou uma gargalhada de Roy.

- Temos um problema. – Mustang disse muito sério. – Hawkeye, vá até a biblioteca da Central e traga tudo o que encontrar sobre a pedra Azul.

Riza nada entendeu, ela mesmo havia feito o relatório de encerramento do caso, mas prestou continência e saiu.

- Ela vai ficar lá o dia todo. – Ed comentou ao vê-la fechar a porta – não há nada aqui na Central sobre isso.

- É, Marechal eu mesmo investiguei! – Breda afirmou.

- Eu sei, o problema é com ela, por isso preciso dela longe.

- Ah tá. – todos murmuram em uníssono.

- E o que Marechal fez dessa vez? – Ed perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que eu seria o culpado e não ela? – Roy perguntou indignado.

- Será por que o senhor armou um seqüestro onde ela era isca? Deixou-a nas mãos do inimigo? – Havoc sorriu sarcástico.

- Além do mais a tenente jamais faria mal a uma mosca sem que a mosca houvesse lhe ofendido, ai ela pegaria a pistola e atiraria nela. – Falman divagou.

- E acertaria! – Fuery comentou sorrindo.

- Talvez na patinha dela! – Armstrong disse e os outros confirmaram.

Roy os fitou com uma cara preocupada, estavam todos loucos!

- Calem-se, idiotas! Eu quero ela de volta! – ficou furioso quando todos sorriram com malicia.

- Mas o assunto na Central é que o senhor já chamou advogado e tudo para conseguir o divórcio. Isso já está causando o fim de muitos casamentos. – Ed comentou.

- Como assim?

- Ora Marechal o maior Dom Juan do país estará no mercado novamente, as mulheres querem estar a sua disposição! – o loirinho respondeu com olhar de repreensão.

Mustang revirou os olhos e suspirou impaciente, não podia dar um maldito passo sem que Amestris inteiro soubesse.

- Eu planejei isso!

- Cuidado com seus planos Marechal! – Fuery advertiu.

- Eu sei disso! Não os chamei aqui para ficarem me culpando! Quero ajuda, um plano, uma solução qualquer coisa!

- Não sei se existe um modo dela voltar, sua confiança está abalada. – Armstrong declarou.

- Preciso reconquistá-la, eu não consigo viver longe dela... –murmurou um tanto constrangido.

- Quanto tempo faz que ela o ignora?

- Cinco dias.

- Só isso? – todos falaram espantados.

- Para alguém que ama isso é muito tempo! - o loiro grandão disse.

- É mesmo. – Ed disse num sussurro, mas não baixo o suficiente.

- Olha, será que o Alquimista de aço está apaixonado? – Roy troçou.

- Não! – Ed só não ficava mais vermelho por que não tinha mais tamanho.

- Não desviem do tópico! – Mustang olhou para todos muito sério.

- Mas foi o senhor quem... – Fuery ia protestar quando o Marechal o interrompeu.

- Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?

- Vamos, mas precisamos pensar. – Havoc disse.

- Vocês tem até amanhã de manhã. – Roy declarou e ordenou que deixassem a sala, exceto Edward.

- Você não estaria mesmo apaixonado, não é? – o moreno evitou rir.

- E se estiver, não é problema seu mesmo! – Ed endureceu o semblante e corou.

- Quem é a infeliz, digo a garota? – Roy tinha uma vaga idéia de quem era, mas queria se divertir as custas do alquimista mais um tempo.

- Você não a conhece. – o loirinho mentiu.

- Seria uma loira de cabelos longos, olhos azuis, que trata você como um irmão e que quase morreu quando você deu sua vida pela de Al?

Diante da reação de Ed ele concluiu que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

- Fico feliz que tenha se apaixonado por ela, me parece uma boa garota, embora assuste um pouco quando pega a chave de fenda.

- Você nunca a viu furiosa! Tem uma mira tão boa quanto a da tenente. – sorriu quase com orgulho, era realmente uma desgraça para mentir.

- Bem, mas não vejo uma aliança ou algo que prove algum relacionamento entre vocês.

- Por que não temos. – Ed disse com um sorriso amargo.

- Culpa sua eu aposto.

- Culpa minha por quê hein? – o loirinho se indignou.

- Você não deve ter se declarado.

- Não. – admitiu.

- Viu, culpa sua! – Roy sorriu, ele mesmo já enfrentara isso, sabia que o risco era alto, mas a recompensa era mais maravilhosa ainda.

- Ela me considera como um irmão,nada além disso. Eu também acho que ela gosta é do Al. – ele nem parecia o garoto que salvara o mundo uma vez, percorrera o país inteiro em busca de um sonho e sacrificara sua própria vida.

- Ele sim ela considera um irmão. – Mustang afirmou sério.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu tenho meus informantes. – ele mentiu sorrindo.

- Mesmo que eu me declare é tarde demais, ela está estranha, mais "mulher" eu diria.

- Ótimo sinal garoto! – o moreno sorriu diante do espanto de Ed. - a garota quer mudar para que você a note!

- Por que diz isso? – o loirinho perguntou desconfiado.

- Você mesmo não disse duas horas atrás que eu sou o maior Dom Juan do país, então, tenho muita experiência com mulheres e suas enigmáticas maneiras de agir.

** " Exceto com Riza, ela sempre me faz parecer um adolescente inexperiente..."**

- Então o que devo fazer, senhor - sabe-tudo?

- Já disse, declare-se e agora saia daqui, Riza está chegando.

- Como sabe que ela está chegando? – perguntou.

- Não ouviu os disparos a pouco? Ela deve ter descoberto meu plano de me livrar dela por algumas horas. Sorte não ser eu o alvo... – suspirou.

- Então eu vou embora, sou muito jovem para morrer.

- Você é mesmo muito pequeno para morrer. – Mustang provocou.

Diante de um olhar faiscante de Ed e de uma Riza muito, muito brava, o Marechal só pode afundar-se na cadeira.

- Aqui está o que eu encontrei sobre a pedra azul! – Hawkeye se segurou para não jogar o livro na mesa com toda força.

" O patinho e a pedra azul"; dizia o titulo do livro de capa azul que ela lhe entregou.

- Hum... isso deve bastar, começarei as pesquisas agora. – disse sem fita-la, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, provavelmente perdera o amor pela vida.

A passos duros a tenente foi até sua mesa.

_" Eu devia tê-lo matado quando ele era aluno de meu pai, evitaria algumas dores de cabeça!"_

No final do dia o Marechal ordenou-lhe que ela o levasse para a casa, sem muitas alternativas a tenente obedeceu.

- Esteja em casa ás 7 horas. – ele disse quando saiu do carro diante do grande portão de ferro que ainda trazia as duas letras R.

- Quer controlar aonde estou agora? – disse muito séria.

- Não ousaria, não é mais minha esposa, quero apenas que esteja quando o advogado lá for. – respondeu num tom seco.

Se Riza não estivesse treinado durante anos o seu alto-controle provavelmente Mustang teria uma bala alojada entre o crânio e o encéfalo agora.

- Estarei em casa então, será um prazer receber o homem que me trará tão boa noticia. – alfinetou e saiu com o carro.

Duas horas depois o homem gordo e careca batia a porta da casa da tenente, acompanhado por nada menos que o próprio Marechal.

- Boa noite Senhora Mustang. – o advogado cumprimentou-a.

- Hawkeye. – a loira corrigiu.

- Não até assinar isso aqui. – homem sorridente apontou para a pasta que trazia.

- Entrem por favor. – convidou depois de um suspiro.

Havia passado o tempo todo preparando-se psicologicamente para aquele "confronto".

- Quer que seja rápido ou mais lento? – Roy perguntou.

Num instante um flashback assomou a mente da loira, que lembrou-se das mesmas palavras ditas por Mustang, só que ambos estavam deitados na cama e ele estava desnudo da cintura para cima!

Riza arregalou os olhos e corou copiosamente. Arrancando um olhar malicioso de Roy que parecia ter se lembrado da mesma cena.

- Como? – perguntou tentando esconder o estremecimento na voz.

- Quer que ele leia mais rapidamente? – o moreno explicou, pensando que talvez a loira estivesse melhorando da outra perda de memória, assim ficaria mais fácil reconquistá-la.

- Sim. – anuiu.

Depois de quinze minutos o advogado terminou de ler as disposições gerais do contrato de divórcio, onde ela compartilharia de metade dos bens do Marechal, inclusive a casa de campo, onde só estivera uma vez, para reconhecimento de terreno.

- Pode assinar aqui e aqui. – ele apontou para as linhas pontilhadas, ela se surpreendeu ao ver que Roy já assinara, o moreno com certeza estava com pressa de voltar a sua vida boêmia.

- Espere, Isaac – Mustang pediu – deixe os papeis aqui, talvez ela queira ler com cuidado.

- Se for de sua vontade senhora Mustang.

- Sim, gostaria de revisá-los e entregarei ao meu marido amanhã cedo. – levantou-se e o homem fez o mesmo, levou-o até a porta e assustou-se por Roy permanecer sentado brincando com Black Hayate, que agora que estavam se separando começava a dar mostras de confiança.

_ " Cão estranho!"_

- Boa noite. – o gordo a cumprimentou e se foi.

- Posso ajudá-lo, Marechal? – conseguiu parecer tão formal quanto queria.

- Ah sim. – ele levantou-se e avançou em direção a ela, que sem tempo de se defender fora aprisionada naqueles belos braços encobertos pela camisa branca.

Quando os lábios dele roçaram nos seus, Riza sabia que seria uma batalha inútil em tentar sair dali, seu corpo não correspondia aos estímulos cerebrais.

Depois de alguns segundos ele sabia que estava perdido. Como sentira saudades daqueles lábios... não conseguia entender como passara a vida toda longe deles. E agora talvez tivesse que passar o restante dela sem eles também.

Quando a soltou ele sorriu, foi até a porta e antes de sair disse:

- Aposto que aquele beijo em Johnny nem se compara a esse. – havia uma ponta de amargura na voz dele, mais calmo ele concluiu. – não ignore o que a faço sentir Riza, só se vive uma vez.

Ela fitou atônita a porta se fechar.

_" Ele está louco! Só pode ser isso! Me pede o divórcio e me beija dessa maneira!"_

- O beijo de Johnny...- murmurou acariciando seu cão, que agora já estava enorme.

Passou a noite toda lembrando-se daqueles lábios mornos do seu amigo de infância. Não podia negar que era uma boa pessoa no final das contas.

E ele morrera por sua causa, desde a batalha contra Jonathan ela não fora ao seu túmulo. Roy havia "mexido os pauzinhos " para que o Alquimista do Gelo fosse enterrado num túmulo militar, por que de acordo com as leis do país um militar que descumprisse as leis deveria ser enterrando como indigente.

Então ela acordou mais cedo que o costume e foi até o cemitério, embora odiasse esse tipo de lugar. Depois de passar pelo túmulo de Hughes, se encaminhou até onde Johnny deveria estar, se surpreendeu com quem viu ali.

- O que faz aqui Marechal?

- Vim visitar o General, apesar de tudo ele foi de grande valia para o país, morou dois anos perto de minha casa e fomos amigos até ele começar a se interessar pelo que não devia. – clareou a garganta e prosseguiu.- além do mais ele protegeu o meu bem mais precioso. – fitou Riza e saiu, deixando-a mais atordoada.

- Roy... digo, Marechal. – a loira chamou quando o viu se afastar mais.

- Sim. – disfarçou a ponta de esperança que sentia no momento que a ouvira.

- Vou com o senhor, preciso fazer algumas perguntas e um pedido. – disse tentando parecer impessoal.

- Está bem.

Minutos depois Riza guiava o carro para o QG que ficava praticamente do outro lado da cidade.

- Como Jonathan criava todas as estacas e a parede de gelo, se não foram encontradas nenhuma porção de água para que fosse transmutada?

- Bem, a alquimia dele e do General lhe permitia "juntar as moléculas de oxigênio e hidrogênio e formar a água que precisavam, só que essa alquimia instantaneamente congelava essa água, descobri que eles não podiam dar forma ao gelo, talvez por desconhecimento ou uma falta de habilidade, mas a tal pedra azul daria a forma ao gelo.

- E como ele conseguiu neutralizar a alquimia de Johnny? – ela indagou fascinada pelo poder daquela simples e maldita rocha.

- Uma das partes do processo para a transmutação é a retirada de energia do alquimista,por que do contrário qualquer coisa poderia ser jogada sobre um circulo de transmutação e o processo se desencadearia, até uma máquina poderia fazê-la.

- Por isso você desmaiou após transmutar todo aquele fogo? – ela interrompeu e indagou.

- Em parte foi, mas meu poder foi sugado por que empreguei parte de minha força em transmutar o oxigênio dentro da pedra azul para que se voltasse contra Jonathan, anulando sua alquimia, o mesmo processo usado por ele para deter Johnny, só que o rapaz não sabia disso, resumindo usei o golpe dele contra ele mesmo.

Então tudo fazia sentido agora, ela teve pena de Johnny, talvez se ele tivesse treinado mais, poderia ter destruído o monstro que o marcara daquela forma.

- Johnny tinha cicatrizes profundas, círculos feitos com gelo que queimaram sua pele, o pai dele também possuía tais figuras?

- Não sabemos,não restou nada do homem, apenas uma parte do músculo do coração.

- E por que só sobrou isso? – estava confusa, Mustang usara poder suficiente para destruir tudo numa cidade como Central City.

- Em parte por que me distraí no golpe final e também por que o músculo do coração é o mais resistente em todo o corpo humano.

- Entendi. – fez uma curva enquanto armazenava as informações.

- Você disse que tinha algo para pedir. – a lembrou, rezando para que fosse uma anulação do divórcio, que ele consentiria sem pestanejar.

- Sim, preciso de férias. Estamos em tempos de paz, preciso pensar e descansar. – disse sem fitá-lo.

- Férias? – tentou não parecer surpreso.

- Nunca tirei férias desde que entrei no Exército, preciso mesmo fugir de lá.

- Ou fugir de mim? – perguntou num tom amargo.

- O senhor pode dá-las ou não? – perguntou impaciente ignorando a direta.

- Darei a resposta até o final do dia. – disse saindo do carro quando ela parou em frente ao enorme prédio.

_"Vai ser um dia longo..."_

_Continua..._

* * *

Ouvindo: So what - Pink; Lies - Evanescence e The Wind and the Ocean - Xandria

Ai está povo!!!!!

Um capitulo relativamente grande! Algumas explicações sobre a Pedra Azul e o pai de Johnny!

Espero que essa capitulo mereça tantas reviews quanto o anterior!

Ahhh só para saberem já estou escrevendo uma nova fic! O nome é The Last Night mas só começarei a postar quando terminar The Memories!

Vamos aos agradecimentos ( que são do fundo do coração !)

Hachi-chan 2: Divórcio mesmo :)Ela ficou fora só uma noite ou duas (esqueci hehe) mas você vai entender o por que desse pedido nos próximos capitulos, sobre esperar 2 ou 3 meses hehe homens são desprovidos de paciência! Sobre o filho, bem... a fic está pronta a algum tempo e eles não terão um rebento, mas você me deu uma excelente ideia! Vou fazer uma fic com isso! Pra você! Obrigada pela review e continue comentando! Ja né!

Mi:Sim tá acabando, me deu um trabalhão essa fic hehe mas foi maravilhoso!Sim eu tenho uma fic nova em andamento, não será tão grande (eu acho) mas espero que a acompanhe também! Será postada tão logo eu encerrar essa! Continue comentando viu!

Artemys Ichihara:Hahaha que bom que você gostou do Roy bêbado, acho que vou explorar esse lado dele! Sobre ela tá brava, bem... eu acho que também estaria, mas outras coisas acontecerã por ter lido! Continue mandando reviews tá?!

Waterbender456: Que bom que eu provoquei uma reação popular, mas não se preocupe não faço histórias sem finais felizes! Você vai entender nos próximos capitulos! Obrigada por ter lido e continue comentando!

Gii: Menina tudo pode acontecer numa fic minha hahaha! Obrigada e continue lendo e deixando sua review!

Rika Komino: Oba! Leitora nova, seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste deste capitulo também! Mande uma review!

Kisu!

Ja né


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e sim a Arakawa-sensei!**

Povo querido! Sei que estão um pouco ansiosos com esses dois capitulos, mas saibam que não tanto quanto eu!

Eu tentei dar o meu melhor nessa fic e creio que cheguei perto do meu objetivo! Por isso apreciem o penúltimo capitulo de The Memories, com direito a EdxWin pra quem gosta!

**Let's Go!**

**_OBS:_**

_"italico_" - pensamentos da Riza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO- mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

* * *

**_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about...(Logo ela irá descobrir quais eram suas intenções...)_** -**_ Pretty Girl - Sugarcult_**

Cap. XXIII

- Onde estão os papeis? – Roy perguntou quando entraram no escritório.

- Papéis?

- Os do divórcio, você assinou não foi?

- Sim, estão aqui. –ela abriu a bolsa sobre sua mesa e franziu o cenho. – eu acho que os deixei em casa.

Riza nunca se esquecia de nada, aquilo seria uma chance para o Marechal? Ou ela estava tão afetada com o que acontecia quanto ele?

- Isso é uma desculpa para o fato de você não ter tido coragem para assinar? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo charmoso.

- Não! – ela respondeu friamente. – eu apenas esqueci, saí muito cedo de casa e não trouxe tudo o que devia, esqueci inclusive outros relatórios que levei para revisar.

- Finjo que acredito, quer que eu mande alguém pegar?

- Eu mesma vou... – disse a ponto de perder a paciência – se o senhor me permitir.

- Eu vou com você, tenho que comprar algumas coisas na cidade para a festa que vou dar.

- Festa? – a pergunta saiu de sua boca antes que tivesse permissão, logo se arrependeria de ter perguntado.

- Sim, vou comemorar minha volta ao estado de solteiro. – sorriu como um garoto que ganha um presente.

_ "Riza Hawkeye, sinta o impacto, análise o impacto e ignore o impacto... isso... agora ATAQUE!"_

- Que bom, quer uma ajuda? Posso pesquisar preços, fazer alguns relatórios, não organizei muitas festas na vida mas sei onde procurar as coisas. – ela sorriu amavelmente, pra ser sincera, cinicamente era o termo adequado.

- Bem... eu... vou pensar nisso. – ele não estava preparado, como assim ajudar? Ela devia estar furiosa e não solidaria!

- Ótimo, eu não demoro. – disse ao sair do carro e correr até em casa.

- Vamos Riza. – Roy chamou zangado, se ela queria guerra teria uma terrível e cruel guerra!

- Desculpe, aqui estão, devidamente assinados. – entregou a pasta e o Marechal conferiu.

- Sim, agora então somos oficialmente ex-marido e ex-mulher. – sorriu amarelo.

- Não temos que ir a um juiz?

- Eu sou a lei aqui, se eu quiser cancelar isso eu posso. – sorriu magnânimo.

- Está bem, aproveite sua vida de solteiro, Mustang. – resmungou baixinho.

- O que disse?

- Nada, apenas pensei que poderíamos ir comprar as coisas agora.

- Vamos então.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Olhe Clarence, não é o Marechal e sua esposa? – uma mulher perguntou à outra quando viu o casal passar pela rua.

- Você não está sabendo? Eles vão se divorciar! – a outro fofocou e ambas riram.

- Inferno! Como os boatos correm numa cidade tão grande? - Roy resmungou antes de entrarem na loja.

- O senhor é como uma celebridade. – Riza atacou.

- Devia ser digno de respeito e não alvo de mexericos. E você nem está indignada! – pareceu surpreso,

- Por que? Elas não mentiram. – declarou.

- Mas podem pensar que você não soube "segurar" Roy Mustang. – atacou também.

- E eu realmente não soube... tanto que estamos nos separando. – era a vez de seu contra-ataque.

- Quando estávamos juntos você me segurava muito bem... eu diria. – sorriu malicioso e fitou-a nos olhos.

- Eu não me lembro disso. – não disfarçou o sorriso ao ver a cara dele.

- Não conhecia esse seu humor...

- Nem eu, acho que talvez seja a convivência.

No final do dia eles estavam exaustos de tanto andar por ai, e comprar coisas pra uma suposta festa que Roy nem tinha a intenção de fazer.

- E quanto as minhas férias, Marechal? – Riza disparou antes de deixá-lo as portas da mansão.

- Quando quer tirá-las?

- O mais breve possível. – respondeu secamente, quanto mais cedo pudesse fugir dali melhor.

- Bem, então escreva um pedido e peça para alguém levar até minha sala, está oficialmente de férias a partir de agora. – disse muito a contragosto.

Ah ela era uma idiota! – se repreendeu depois do que fez num rompante de alegria, ela havia simplesmente segurado a mão de Roy, o que o levou instantaneamente a beijá-la com ardor.

- Uma ótima despedida, creio eu. – falou sorrindo e saindo do carro. – te vejo em um mês, se quiser apareça para a festa, ela acontecerá neste sábado.

_"Festa uma ova, eu vou sair daqui, preciso pensar... Deus do céu como eu preciso..."_

Arrancou com o carro e foi para casa, teria que fazer suas malas e providenciar um meio de transporte para levá-la e a Black Hayate ao seu destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Nossa Riza a casa é linda! – a Winly murmurou depois de inspecionar o lugar.

- É sim, só vim aqui uma vez há muito tempo – colocou as malas no chão e caminhou até a grande lareira. – estranho, não se constroem casas com lareiras mais.

- Onde eu coloco as malas hein? – Ed perguntou quando acompanhado de Al trazia o restante da bagagem.

- Podem deixar ai mesmo, obrigada por terem me ajudado. – sorriu docemente, ainda adorava os irmãos Elric e a forma como protegiam um ao outro.

- Vai morar aqui Riza?- a loirinha perguntou quando foi em direção a janela que tinha uma linda vista para a montanha verdejante.

- Não, passarei só as férias aqui, tenho muito o que pensar. – suspirou e tirou o lençol que cobria um sofá, o cão logo a seguiu e sentou-se aos seus pés.

- A casa é alugada? – Al perguntou tirando os panos que cobriam os outros móveis.

- É minha.

- Uau, não sabia que tenentes ganhavam tanto. –Ed exclamou.

- Eu não ganho, Edward. – riu e prosseguiu num tom indiferente. – fazia parte da divisão de bens, eu fiquei com essa casa e parte da mansão de meu pai, já que o Marechal "herdou-a" também.

- Que ótimo, pode vir para cá nos finais de semana. – Al sorriu e sentou-se também.

- Talvez... – ela tentou sorrir e foi até a cozinha, voltando depois de algum tempo com xícaras de chá e alguns biscoitos que havia trazido na viajem.

- Nossa essa casa tem uma bela vista, tem um lago lá atrás também. – Winly estava encantada.

- Por que você e o Ed não vão lá? A lua refletida no lago deve ser linda. – Riza sorriu.

Não sabia qual dos dois estava mais corado, depois de engolir e seco Ed afirmou com veemência.

- Não posso, seria injusto deixar o Al para trás.

- E quem disse que eu ficarei para trás, vou lá assim que acabar de comer esses biscoitos. – Al mentiu, sorrindo por dentro, desde que seu irmão voltara ele tentava junta-lo com a loirinha.

- Desde que você recuperou o seu corpo, não para de comer hein, Al! – Winly exclamou tentando desviar o assunto.

- Passei muito tempo sem comer nada, quero aproveitar! – sorriu e enfiou outro biscoito na boca. – Agora vão, eu irei daqui a pouco.

- Vão agora! – Riza disse num tom baixo e ameaçador tirando a pistola do coldre preso as costas.

Assustados ambos correram para o lago que ficava um pouco longe da casa, mas a lua realmente estava linda.

- Por que acha que ela fez isso? – Ed perguntou esbaforido depois de tanto correr.

- Acho que o divorcio e o seqüestro a deixaram louca. – a loirinha afirmou colocando as mãos no joelho e respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Também acho.

- É lindo mesmo. – ela murmurou quando olhou para frente e viu aquela imensidão de água com apenas as sombras das árvores nas margens e a lua majestosa refletida.

- E muito romântico. – Ed pensou alto, só que alto demais.

- Romântico? – ela perguntou corando levemente e fitando o moço que agora era poucos centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Sim. – ele tomou a iniciativa ignorando todos os seus medos mais ocultos. – Winly o que sentiu quando eu estava do outro lado.

- Eu...hum...bem... senti sua falta. – respondeu baixando os olhos.

- Só isso? – ele parecia impaciente.

- Ora isso é mais que o suficiente! Vocês ficaram fora por anos, nunca me contavam nada e de repente encontramos Al e descobrimos que você tinha sumido!- ela estava furiosa ao ponto de se amaldiçoar por não ter trazido a chave de fenda! - Eu nem tive tempo de me despedir... – então de súbito seus olhos se embaçaram devido as lágrimas.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... não precisara se preocupar com despedidas. – aquelas não eram as palavras que ele queria ouvir dela, mas significavam o mesmo das outras. Então ele a abraçou e apertou-a contra si, temendo que o momento pudesse fugir de suas mãos, como tudo que era bom em sua vida.

- Ed... – então ela começou a chorar, mas essas lágrimas nem se comparavam com as que derramara com a dor da perda, da separação e do desespero.

Uma brisa suave varreu o lago e enquanto o casal se preocupava apenas em sentir o coração um do outro nem puderam notar os dois espiões que se escondiam atrás da árvore para observar se seus planos davam resultado.

- Winly. – o loiro chamou fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos, então fez algo que queria desde que era um garoto, se apossou de seus lábios e com eles veio um coração que o amaria enquanto o sol brilhasse e ainda além.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ouvindo: Answer - Xandria, Dancer - Xandria e Pale - Within Temptation

Ai está!!!Espero que gostem! É curtinho pra compensar o proximo que é grande, totalmente focado no casal mais lindo do mundo!

Aos agradecimentos!

**makika**: Olá!! Fico feliz que acompanhe e goste! Sim, está vindo uma reconciliação! Esse é a graça de todo romance hehe!Sim, continue deixando reviews, elas fazem bem pra qualquer ficwriter (vc sabe disso já que é uma tbm ^^)Arigato!

**Artemys Ichihara:** Hahaha sim o Armstrong tem um jeitão que condena haha! Os dois são dificéis mesmo, mas ai e que está a graça :),o Roy bêbado me deu boas idéias, eu vou explorar isso dele haha. É sério sobre os aps? não reparei!Obrigada pela review! E continue comentando viu!

**Daianelm:** Obrigada por ler a fic, uma pena que já está no finalzinho! Continue comentando ok?! Arigato

**Mi:** Hehe se eu fosse vc não se arriscava a bater na tenente não, ela pode te acertar! haha! Estou pensando em colocar sim, mas só quando terminar essa, por que preciso corrigi-las antes. The Marriege foi mesmo uma fic ótima de escrever por que já tinha ela toda enredada na cabeça :). Continue comentando!

**Rika Komino:** Eu também adoro esse casal! Gosto do tipo de relação deles, tudo debaixo dos panos ;), eu posto nos finais de semana, minha net é discada e isso é uma desolação! Continue comentando tá!

**Hachi-chan:** SIm Hawkeye é um poço de paciência e seriedade, mas dá umas escapadinhas de vez enquando, ela não chora em público por que isso é demonstrar fraqueza haha. Eu gosto de EdxWin por que assim como Royai não é nada explicito, você acaba podendo imaginar o que quiser:), Sobre sua idéia...hum... bem... leia o ultimo capitulo haha! Suas reviews são ótimas e me deixam muito feliz! Continue assim!

**Waterbender456:** Sim, os dois são cabeças duras e muito orgulhosos, o que deixa tudo mais divertido haha, está postado, espero que goste!Continue lendo e comentando!

**Sophia**: Continuado! Que bom que está gostando, me deixe outra review!

**Vanessa:** Sorry! Eu não vou esquecer mais de vc ok! Espero que goste desse capitulo! Te espero no orkut

Ja né

Kisu


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, nem seus direitos autorais, mas a fic é _MINHA!_**

**Oi povo!**

**Estão prontos para o derradeiro capitulo?** Eu espero que sim!

Ele não me deu tanto trabalho quanto o primeiro eu confesso, por que meu terror é aquela linda página branquinha e o cursor piscando...

Agora eu vou falar bastante, por que não me verão por um tempinho...

Eu gostaria muito de agradeçer ao pessoal que leu a fic e a todos que colaboraram com ela, sim, eu amo vocês!

E também dizer que eu adorei escrever cada página dessas, inclusive os momentos turbulentos e o capitulo que eu empaquei e quase pus a fic em haitus :)

Espero também que perdoem meus inúmeros erros de português!

**Let's go for the last time!**

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico_" - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem

_**"négrito e itálico" - letra e tradução da música**_

* * *

**Cap. XXIV (Final)**

- O lago estava bonito? - Al perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim. – ambos coraram quando responderam.

- Está tarde, por que não passam a noite aqui? – Riza sugeriu enquanto tentava acender a lareira.

- Tem quartos para todos? – Winly perguntou olhando para a escada que levava ao segundo andar.

- Tem sim, um para cada, vocês podem ir tomar um banho também. – enfim conseguiu acender o fogo, deixando a casa ainda mais aconchegante.

- Banho! Eba! – Alphonse correu para cima.

- Nossa, ele deve estar mesmo se sentindo sujo. – Riza comentou espantada.

- Não, o Al adora tomar banho, na verdade ele gosta de tudo o que foi privado de fazer enquanto sua alma estava naquela armadura. – Ed explicou.

- Entendi, por que vocês não sobem também? – sorriu.

- Está bem, vamos. – ele fez um gesto para pegar a mão da loirinha, mas ela recuou e disse que não demoraria a subir, então ele foi para o quarto

- Riza! – ela chamou não escondendo o estado de excitação com a novidade.

- Eu sei. – a tenente sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa e desapontamento no rosto da garota.

- Ah, eu queria contar...

- Pode contar, Winly. – Hawkeye se sentou e esperou.

A garota estava transbordando de felicidade, contou cada detalhe como se a amiga não tivesse visto tudo. Riza não podia esconder a felicidade com a conquista da jovem a sua frente, ao mesmo tempo tinha que admitir que a invejava um pouco por essa alegria.

- Vamos voltar a Rizembool amanhã. – a loirinha declarou no final da narrativa.

- Mas já?

- Sim, Ed tem coisas a resolver lá.- sorriu não querendo revelar mais nada – E quanto a você?

- O que tem eu? – a tenente pôs-se a fitar o fogo que crepitava.

- Vai ficar aqui sozinha?

- Black Hayate me fará companhia. – acariciou o cão que estava deitado sobre o sofá marrom.

- Eu acho que você deveria buscar outra companhia. – Winly sorriu com malicia.

- Está me dizendo para chamar um homem?

- Não qualquer homem, quem sabe um moreno com um tapa-olho.

- A lua deve ter afetado sua cabeça, acho melhor você ir dormir e tentar clarear as idéias.- Riza brincou.

- Vou dormir mesmo, mas quem precisa "clarear as idéias" não sou eu. – sorriu e subiu a escada.

Riza não demorou a subir também, mas quase não dormiu, queria negar mas pensou a noite toda no que Mustang estaria fazendo ou com quem estaria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Obrigado pela estadia, tenente. – Alphonse apertou a mão da loira e foi para o carro.

- Também agradeço, e por ajudar com aquele "problema" – Ed disse sorrindo sem jeito.

- Vocês conseguiriam mesmo sem meu empurrão.

- Mas levaríamos anos, e só se vive uma vez... – mandou a indireta a fitando com malicia, se foi reclamando do peso das malas de Winly.

- Até breve, espero que pense bem! – a loirinha disse abraçando Hawkeye.

- Tentarei, vocês vão direto para a estação?

- Acho que sim. – sorriu de um jeito enigmático que não agradou nada a tenente.

- Boa viajem então.

- Obrigada.

Quando Riza entrou, depois de vê-los sumir atrás de uma colina foi para dentro, faria o almoço e se "largaria" no sofá, precisava dormir para recuperar o sono perdido naquela noite.

Não se surpreendeu quando viu que não conseguiria dormir a tarde também, então pegou um livro e começou a ler, enquanto lá fora Black Hayate brincava com algumas borboletas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Não agüento mais. – Roy esbravejou e saiu da sala. – Beth, chame os coronéis Fuery, Breda, Havoc e Falman, agora! – exigiu nervoso.

- Se alguém não trouxer a tenente de volta, eu mesma trago! – ela resmungou pegando o telefone assim que a porta se fechou.

- Lee, chame seu coronel. – pediu a secretária de Fuery.

- Mary, o Marechal quer ver o coronel Falman na sala dele, agora. – comunicou a outra mulher.

- Saguya, diga ao coronel Breda que o homem quer vê-lo. – anunciou antecipando que a coisa não estava boa.

- Nossa, Beth, o que aconteceu? – a morena perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Acho que ele está de mal humor. Depois conversamos mais Sagu. – sorriu e desligou.

- Cathy, chame Havoc e diga que o Marechal quer ele em sua sala agora. – Beth sabia que provavelmente a secretária estaria na sala do coronel namorando.

Quinze minutos depois o " esquadrão de elite" estava devidamente apostos na sala de Mustang.

- O que foi, Marechal? – Breda perguntou assim que se sentaram.

- Vou viajar, quero que redobrem a vigilância do país enquanto eu estiver fora. – anunciou muito sério.

- Isso não é papel dos Generais? – Falman questionou com a aprovação de todos.

- É, mas quero que vocês cuidem disso para mim, não vou comunicar a ninguém da minha viajem.

- E para onde vai?- Havoc perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Atrás da tenente. – respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Mas nem sabemos onde ela está. – Fuery se manifestou.

- Os irmãos Elric passaram por aqui antes de voltarem para casa e me informaram o paradeiro dela.

- Ah tá. – responderam num uníssono.

- E vai partir quando? – um dos homens perguntou.

- Ainda hoje, mas não sei a hora, tenho que pedir uma ajuda antes. Já que terminei de dar as ordens que tinha podem sair. – declarou impaciente.

- Sim senhor. – prestaram continência e se foram.

Haviam se passado dois dias desde sua partida ele não agüentava mais a falta dela, seu orgulho o manteve esperando por esse tempo, mas sentia que a perdia a cada minuto que não estava tentando fazê-la perdoar o estúpido erro que cometera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Marechal? – a moça assustou-se e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver o moreno parado a sua frente.

- Boa tarde, chame o General para mim. – ele sorriu de forma galante arrancando suspiros da secretária de Haruno.

- Sim senhor. – ela agora estava sob o feitiço de Mustang.

- General, o Marechal está aqui. – a jovem fez um sinal para que ele entrasse e depois se encarregou de "limpar a baba".

- Boa tarde meu jovem.- o idoso cumprimentou com um largo sorriso e prestou continência.

- Boa tarde general.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Preciso de sua ajuda e talvez da de sua esposa. – Roy pediu sentando-se.

- É sobre sua esposa, eu creio.

- Sim, preciso tê-la de volta, mas cometi um erro ao colocá-la em perigo e ela não me perdoa. – tentou parecer indiferente.

- Foi um erro sim, mas eu sou a prova que você não teve escolha.

- É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda, ela vai acreditar em outra pessoa.

- E quer que eu leve minha Judith para confirmar o estado em que ficou quando viu seu plano sair de controle.

- O senhor lê mentes, general? – Mustang brincou.

- Não meu rapaz, mas sei o que um homem faz quando ama uma mulher.

Roy se moveu na cadeira incomodado, sabia do seu amor por Riza mas o medo de tê-la perdido para sempre já lhe tinha tirado muitas noites de sono.

- Então o senhor vai me ajudar? – como era difícil para o moreno pedir ajudar a alguém nesse mundo.

- Sim.

- Ótimo, podem viajar comigo para as colinas do Norte?

- Hum... – coçou o queixo e pensou alguns instantes. – creio que sim, mas depende de Judith.

- Tenho uma casa lá, podem passar a noite se for necessário ou designarei um soldado para trazê-los a Central.

- Temos uma casinha lá também, não vamos ao Norte a muito tempo... – divagou suspirando. – a ultima vez foi em nossa lua -de - mel.

- Bem, pretendo repetir a minha se tudo correr bem. – o moreno sorriu.

- Vou ligar para Judith. – pegou o telefone e discou alguns números.

- Judith meu bem, o que acha de passarmos um dia na casa de inverno?

- Por que? – a velha senhora perguntou desconfiada.

- O Marechal quer se entender com a esposa e pediu nossa ajuda.

- Para quê? Para colocá-la no meio de algum plano maluco de novo? – estava indignada.

- Ele está arrependido, você mesma viu o estado que esse homem ficou!

- Está bem, supondo que eu aceite ajudá-lo, o que faremos no Norte?

- A tenente está de férias na casa deles. – sorriu ao ver que conseguia a cooperação da esposa.

- E quando pretende partir? O que vai levar?

- Quando pretende partir, Marechal? – perguntou colocando a mão no bocal.

- Hoje a tarde.

- Hoje ainda querida, não coloque casacos, sabe que sinto muito calor naquela casa.

- Está bem, arrumarei as malas. – desligou.

- Ela vai ajudar, ainda está relutante, e dizem que nós temos a tal união masculina. – riu e ergueu-se quando o marechal fez o mesmo.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, espero que dê o resultado esperado.

- Não se preocupe meu jovem, você tem boas intenções e a tenente o ama.

**" Eu espero que ainda me ame..."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, vou ficar louca se continuar na ociosidade. – a loira disse levantando-se do sofá e largando o livro sobre a mesinha de centro.

Subiu as escadas, abriu a porta do quarto e foi em direção ao criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Depois de pegar a pistola dentro da gaveta foi para fora da casa, com Black Hayate seguindo-a.

Andou até uma pequena clareira próxima ao lago e observou o local, calmo e tranqüilo naquela noite de primavera.

Suspirou, apontou a arma para uma árvore e efetuou dois disparos, sentiu o corpo relaxar um pouco, agora precisava de um alvo.

- Onde encontro algo aqui que me sirva de alvo, hein, rapaz?- perguntou fitando o cachorro que se escondera atrás dela e com as patas sobre as orelhas a observava temendo ser ele a escolha.

- Espero que não seja o escolhido. – uma voz não muito distante a sobressaltou, não parecia haver vizinhos por ali, a única casa ficava a alguns quilômetros e parecia desabitada.

- Afaste-se. – ela disse ao vulto que se aproximava na escuridão. Embora a lua estivesse cheia a pessoa se esgueirava muito bem nas sombras das árvores.

Então ela percebeu que se tratavam de duas pessoas, apontou a pistola e de novo advertiu os invasores.

- Atirarei se derem mais um passo.

- Isso não é necessário minha jovem! – uma voz feminina declarou sem o menor sinal de receio ante a ameaça.

- Somos nós. – Haruno anunciou saindo das sombras e se mostrando junto a Judith.

- General.- prestou continência e sorriu para a velha mulher. – como vai a senhora?

- Vou bem, lembra-se de mim? – Judith perguntou confusa pelo afeto na voz da tenente.

- Tenho alguns flashes de memória, me recordei ontem de que a conheço do baile do Exército.

- A que maravilha! – a senhora exclamou, facilitaria muito o seu trabalho ali.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos ajudá-la. – Haruno disse sorrindo.

- Me ajudar?- ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas por que diabos eles sairiam da Central para fazer algo do tipo, e desde quando ela precisava de ajuda?

- Sim, você está cometendo um grande erro.- Judith disse com a voz solene.

- Sim, tenente. – Haruno reiterou deixando Riza ainda mais alarmada.

- Não sei do que estão falando, por que vieram para o norte?

- Temos uma casa a alguns quilômetros daqui, mas viemos por você. – o General respondeu.

- Por que não entram e tomam alguma coisa. – convidou.

- Não vamos incomodar, mas podemos nos sentar naquele banco? – a senhora apontou para um assento de madeira próximo ao lago. – a noite está muito abafada para ficarmos dentro de casa.

- Está bem. – caminhou com eles até lá e sentou-se, colocou as mãos sobre as pernas, como uma garota preste a ser castigada pelos pais.

- Por que fugiu da Central? – Haruno disparou.

- Não fugi, General, estou de férias. – respondeu educadamente.

- Ouvi sobre isso, mas por que não foi para casa de algum parente ou amigos?

- Não tenho parentes vivos. – disse escondendo a pontada de dor. – e meus amigos estavam na Central até alguns dias atrás e eu precisava pensar.

- E é por isso que estamos aqui. – Judith sorriu.

- Minha jovem, você está cometendo um erro enorme que está lhe custando a felicidade. – o General disse pegando as mãos dela.

- Seu marido a ama, menina. – a esposa de Haruno declarou.

- Meu ex-marido não ama ninguém, senhora. – usou o tom mais frio que pode.

- Ama sim, quando ela a colocou em perigo tive ganas de matá-lo. – Judith disse demonstrando que um pouco da raiva ainda existia.

- Eu senti o mesmo quando soube de tudo. – a tenente confessou.

- Mas você não viu o estado que ele ficou depois disso. – Haruno declarou como se a repreendesse.

- Um estado que ele mesmo provou, lhe asseguro. – retrucou.

- Riza, o que seu marido é? – Judith perguntou fitando-a.

- Um Marechal.

- E quantas pessoas existem em Amestris? – o General indagou.

- Milhares. – começava a entender o raciocínio, esse mesmo raciocínio que seu orgulho se negava a aceitar mas que o coração já havia perdoado.

- Sendo assim a obrigação dele é zelar por cada uma dessas pessoas. – Judith disse.

- Eu sei. – engoliu em seco, ter alguém jogando isso em sua cara era constrangedor e dolorido.

- Você é uma excelente militar, a melhor atiradora, seu senso de justiça é elevado, então eu pergunto: você ficaria feliz se o país todo fosse dizimado por que seu marido lhe poupou a vida?

_" Maldita pergunta!"_

- Sei que isso não justifica ser usada como isca, mas te pergunto também se acha que ele lhe arriscaria a vida se não tivesse certeza que o General Forsyth não a machucaria? – O general indagou, era perito em interrogatórios e sua esposa seguia o mesmo caminho.

- Como podia ter certeza disso? – foi a vez de Hawkeye procurar respostas.

- Ele conheceu o homem, sabia do amor que ele nutria por você, soube horas depois que não era Johnny o responsável pela desastre em Galhardia, isso só reiterava a certeza que ele a protegeria.

Riza respirou fundo assimilando tudo aquilo. Eram fatos que ajudavam seu coração a tentar convencer a razão a perdoar.

- O Marechal ficou perturbado quando Forsyth a desmaiou, pegou o carro e ia atrás de vocês. – Haruno disse - eu o impedi pois talvez Johnny tentasse algo contra ele e Mustang não tinha cabeça pra uma luta.

- Ele planejou coisas mirabolantes, colocou cada soldado da Central a sua procura, trouxe os melhores investigadores do país por você, Riza. – a esposa de Haruno apertou-lhe num abraço e levantou-se, seguida pelo marido. – não sou a melhor pessoa para defendê-lo mas vivi o suficiente para ver quando um homem ama realmente uma mulher.

- Pode não parecer, tenente, mas ele daria sua vida quantas vezes fosse necessário para protegê-la. – Haruno sorriu e pegou a mão de sua mulher.

- Pense nisso tudo Riza, como sei que já o faz. – Judith beijou-lhe as faces.

- Pense com cuidado, não jogue a felicidade fora. – e Haruno depositou um beijo em sua testa e se foram pelo mesmo caminho que vieram.

A tenente se levantou, suspirou pesadamente e pegou sua pistola, atirou mais duas vezes contra a mesma árvore. Não gostava de admitir que estava errada e menos ainda que talvez fosse muito tarde para arrumar tudo.

_ " Uma hora dessas ele deve estar na sua festa, aproveitando a vida, enquanto eu treino minha mira numa árvore, no meio do nada..."_

Abaixou a arma, estalou o dedo para que Black Hayate a seguisse e foi para casa.

_" Eu não deixei a luz acesa..."_

_Pretty Girl - Sugarcult_

**_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_**

**_(Linda menina está sofrendo enquanto ele confessa tudo)_**

**_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._**

**_(Logo ela irá descobrir quais eram suas intenções.)_**

Lentamente se escondeu atrás de uma parede que dividia a cozinha e a sala, colocou a arma junto ao queixo e saiu do seu posto apontando a arma para o intruso.

- Nossa, que jeito de receber visitas! – Mustang exclamou sorrindo com as mãos para o alto.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou num tom ríspido assim que seus batimentos cardíacos pareceram voltar ao normal ante o susto de vê-lo ali, sentado em seu sofá com os braços esticados.

- Vim fazer uma visita, saber como estão suas férias.

- Estavam ótimas até agora, como entrou aqui?

- Eu já fui dono dessa casa. – disse sacudindo a chave.

Black Hayate então correu até ele e o cheirou nos pés e na calça social que ele usava, junto com uma camisa azul bebê. Depois do reconhecimento o cão latiu, abanou o rabo e se deitou próximo a ele.

- Nunca imaginei que ele fosse gostar de mim! – Roy declarou evidentemente surpreso.

- Esse cachorro precisa ir ao veterinário. – ela resmungou diante da "traição" do amigo animal.

- Talvez deva mesmo levá-lo quando voltar. – sorriu malicioso.

- O senhor não deveria estar numa festa? – ela disse depois de olhar o relógio sobre a lareira.

- Sente-se Riza, precisamos conversar. – murmurou sério, apontando para o sofá.

- Estou bem de pé. – desafiou.

- Se não se sentar eu a coloco sentada à força, vou ai e te carrego! – retrucou impaciente.

Não que ela estivesse sucumbindo a ordem, mas foi até lá e se sentou a uma distancia segura dele. Só não esperava que ele fosse se levantar e se ajoelhar na sua frente. Conseguiu evitar a cara de surpresa, mas não conseguiu esconder que estava constrangida.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma festa, não comemoraria uma coisa que me causa tanta dor. – disse virando o rosto.

- E tudo aquilo que compramos? Foi mais um plano seu? – estava ficando furiosa.

**_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_**

**_(Ela é linda como sempre,com machucados em seu ego e  
O instante é o que você ganha por se apaixonar novamente.)_**

- Sim! Era parte de um maldito plano! – ele esbravejou o que a deixou sobressaltada, realmente parecia muito mal.

- Por que Roy? – ela abaixou a voz não escondendo mais toda a dor.

- Riza, - pegou-lhe as mãos e a fitou. – era um homem acostumado a ter muitas mulheres, mas não sabia lidar quando envolvia sentimentos, então eu simplesmente as descartava, mas quando a vi de novo, quando anunciaram que seria minha subordinada soube que de você eu não poderia fugir e nem rejeitar o que sinto. – colocou uma das mãos dela em seu peito e a loira sentiu o coração bater descompassado, igual ao seu.

- Mas por que nunca demonstrava? – estranhamente nunca havia questionado ele sobre isso.

- Eu tinha medo, você sempre foi forte, é forte por nós dois. Mas quando eu a pedi em casamento e enfim aceitou, senti como se mais nada importasse no mundo, nada que não fosse poder vê-la acordar e aninhar você nos meus braços quando fosse dormir, por que assim não teria mais pesadelos...

Ela o fitou e com audácia acariciou-lhe o rosto, ele fechou os olhos e beijou a palma da mão que afagava sua face.

- Quando o General Haruno me chamou e contou sobre Galhardia eu lutei comigo mesmo para não incluí-la nisso, mas sabia que me seguiria aonde fosse. Então armei a emboscada no baile, onde haviam duas possibilidades: a primeira era que eu conseguisse imobilizar Johnny com o contingente que eu designei e a segunda era que ele seqüestraria alguém, tinha quase certeza que era você.

**_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
_**

**_(É o jeito que ele te faz sentir.)  
_**

**_It's the way that he kisses you.  
_**

**_(É o jeito que ele te beija.)_**

Então ele viu o brilho da dor voltar aos olhos dela, aquilo o deixou mortificado, mas precisava fazê-la entender seus motivos.

- Passei os dias todos desejando ardentemente que conseguisse evitar a segunda possibilidade. Mas quando eu o vi saltando as mesas e levando você embora, senti que meu coração ia junto com ele.- admitiu.

- Eu sei de tudo isso. – respondeu seca.

- Sabe... – estava arrasado, ela nem se comovera, não entendia que ele tinha que proteger milhares de pessoas? Talvez o amor que ali existia se extinguira.

- Roy, você tomou sua decisão, eu entendo que fez o que achou ser certo, mas... – não conseguiu continuar.

- Mas... – ele incentivou.

Ela não respondeu, desviou os olhos do homem ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Mas você não me ama. – o Marechal concluiu por ela.

- Eu... – Hawkeye, a imponente tenente, a maior atiradora de Amestris estava gaguejando e tremendo.

- Entendo você, mas é uma pena. – ele se levantou e ficou parado a sua frente, e por Deus do céu, ele estava chorando! – por que eu a amo muito. – concluiu com a voz entrecortada.

Riza ficou ali sentada, aturdida, na borda das lágrimas,só se recuperou quando o viu ir até a porta sem fitá-la.

_" Eu não posso deixá-lo! Não é o que eu quero! "_

- Roy. – ela o chamou se levantando e praticamente correndo em sua direção.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente o agarrou e no abraço colocou a cabeça sobre seu peito.

- Eu te amo muito também. - sussurrou sem esconder as lagrimas.

**_It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
_**

**_(É o jeito que ele te faz se apaixonar.)_**

- É sério Riza? – ele segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e fez com que ela o fitasse.

- Sim. – sorriu enquanto ele lhe enxugava as lágrimas.

- Me perdoa também? – indagou receoso.

- Acho que sim. – brincou – vamos ter que nos casar de novo.

- Já somos casados. – sorriu com malicia.

- Não acredito que você me enganou quanto ao divórcio também! – disse com uma ponta de irritação.

- Pensei que você não quisesse chegar a esse extremo, mas quando vi os papéis assinados eu fui obrigado a vir atrás de você. – falou num tom de desculpas.

- Mandou também o General e a esposa para arrumar o caminho.

- Sim. – sorriu constrangido. – Traria até um príncipe se fosse para tê-la de volta.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais no abraço, sentia falta disso, do seu cheiro, do calor e confiança que emanavam dele.

- Vamos querida. – segurou-lhe a mão e ia subindo as escadas, quando ela parou abruptamente.

- Aonde está me levando?

- Vou matar minhas saudades, e preciso trocar de roupa também, estou cansado e quero algo mais confortável.

- Você trouxe roupas? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim, minha mala está no seu quarto.

- Então presumiu que conseguiria atingir seu propósito quando veio aqui?

- Sim e não, se você me perdoasse passaria o resto de suas férias aqui, do contrário pegaria minhas coisas e iria embora.

- Sempre pensa nas possibilidades, não é? – estava muito cansada para brigar com ele.

- Penso e no momento vejo muitas para nós. – esbanjou malicia em seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

Ela sorriu e suspirou balançado a cabeça, ele jamais mudaria, mas talvez fosse por isso que o amava.

E o amaria por toda a eternidade, mesmo que novamente perdesse a memória, por que sentimentos são tão profundos que nem as falhas do cérebro apagam.

**_FIM_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ai está! **O fim!**

**Ouvindo: Memóries - Within Temptation (inspiração para a fic), Return to India - Xandria e Missing - Evanescence**

Eu sei, eu sei... finais nunca são como esperados, principalmente em novelas! Mas eu dei o meu melhor, podem ter certeza e se quiserem me matar por isso façam uma fila organizada por favor!

Então aos agradecimentos:

**Artemys Ichihara:** Hehehe que bom que riu, nunca fui muito boa em comédia mas se vc riu eu fico feliz! Sim o ultimo capitulo parte meu coração também! Mas só tenho que agradecê-la por acompanhar a fic! Espero uma opinião sobre o ultimo capitulo e não, vc não floda d+ eu sempre morro de rir com seus comentários espirituosos:) Muito obrigada!

**Sophiagazoli**: Ai está! Uma pena que acabou, espero que tenha gostado, muito obrigada por ler e comentar nessa fic!Obrigada mesmo!

**Gi**i: Ai está a reconciliação! Bemmmm romantica ao estilo Srta. Hawkeye (vulgo euzinha)! Ela é muito orgulhosa mesmo mas eu me divirto com isso:)! Obrigada por ler essa fic viu! E por todas as reviews maravilhosas!

**Waterbender456:**Viu o que ele aprontou? Ele não é lindo... *suspira* satisfeita sua ânsia? Ai está! Espero que tenha gostado, arigatô por ler e comentar nessa fic! Sentirei saudades, não suma!

**Vanessa**: Ai viu! Eles se acertaram! Espero que goste do final! Obrigada por ler e comentar no orkut! Arigato gozaimasu

Obrigada a: **Rika Komino, Hachi-chan, Mi,Daianaelm, makika,Paulinha-chan, Lika Nightmare, mekyo, Raiza, , Paula, Nike-chan, Liligi, amanda, Ip. S., Primula n-n, teresa .aparente, Manny de Gemeos, xxx19, Alphonse Edward Elric, Riza Potter, leli Potter, MilukaXD, phuu-chan, Mizinha Christopher, Aislyn, lady-chan e todos que leram mas não deixaram uma review!**

Arigato everybody!

**_Espero vocês em:_**

**The Last Night:**

****

_Roy reencontra sua paixão de adolescente, ela é a substituta de Breda e promete mexer com o coração do coronel! O que Riza fará para conquistar o coração do homem que ama, quando ele só ofereceu uma noite para que ela fizesse isso?_

Teach me:

_Riza resolve lutar por seu amor e pede ajuda a Roy para conquistar o homem de sua vida, Mustang por sua vez decide que não perderá a mulher que ama! Ele vai ensina-la a seduzir e conquistar mas o que fará quando descobrir que ela mentiu desde o começo?_

Ja né!

Kisu!


End file.
